What now?
by Dinofanx
Summary: This is my idea for continuation of Dinotrux. I'll start where "Ty vs. D-Structs" ended. Ty's crew managed to free the crater but D-Structs and D-Stroy are still out there although separated. This time D-Brothers have different intentions, really unexpected ones. Will Ty's crew be able to spoil plans these devious T-Truxes have. And will that even be necessary? One way to find out.
1. Surprising day

**Everything is finally right and there are no more threats in the crater but that can change. And it will, when Trux face one really unwelcome surprise.**

It's been a few weeks since D-Brothers were forced to leave the crater and everything already looked like D-Structs and D-Stroy never were there. Bridge and slide rebuilt, garage, ore station and Trux wash upgraded thanks to new methods crew learned while they were renegades. Nobody seemed to remember or care about two T-Trux brothers, or at least it looked that way. Trux celebrated at the garage cause they finally finished repairing all caused damage. Everyone in the crater was happy. All the trouble with D-Brothers ended up making Trux closer, making community bigger and stronger.

"This is awesome dudes!" Ton-Ton shouted excitedly.

"Repairing entire crater?" Xee tried to guess what's Dump talking about.

"Bashing D-Structs and D-Stroy," Dozer stated with a proud smile.

Ace smiled: "Celebrating all of that?"

"Yes!" Ton-Ton answered. Everyone looked at him very confused, Skya was the first to catch on: "I think he agreed with all three," she explained to the others.

"Totally!" Ton-Ton confirmed before he spotted Revvit: "Hey, sup Rev-dude? Why aren't you all excited and" he made a short pause cause he wasn't sure how to say the word out "and um celebraty?" Ton-Ton finished with one of his made-up words.

Xee noticed Revvit was concerned, and anything that can bother that Tool is something worth worrying about: "Is something wrong Revvit?" Revvit decided to share his dilemma with the others: "I cannot seem to find Ty anywhere."

"Come on, you're worrying 'bout nothing. What could possibly hurt a big T-Trux like Ty?" Waldo stated confidently.

"Nothing can" Click-Clack confirmed as confident as that Tool could sound: "but if something can don't tell me what it is" he continued, this time with his well known cowardly whisper, after he pulled his head in as he'd always do whenever something would scare him, "I don't wanna know!" He finished the sentence with sound more familiar with screaming in terror than talking. It also appeared he somehow managed to pull his head even deeper inside his body, his bits were shaking crazy, again.

"Click-Clack, calm down." Ace tried to comfort Tool a little, "you have to stop finding something to be afraid of all the time".

"Especially when there's nothing to be afraid of". Xee agreed with Ace.

Click-Clack pulled his head out, he looked little piqued, it seemed all his fear suddenly vanished, most of it at least:

"How many times I have to say that there is always something to be afraid of". Others looked at him, shocked, they knew Click-Clack wasn't a coward and this was one of the rare cases when he'd prove he truly is brave, it seemed he was the only one who couldn't realize that.

Skya tried to remember because she just realized she hasn't seen the T-Trux recently too: "I haven't seen him since we finished tightening Shockarachnid wire on a new bridge". Skya regretted these words second later, she noticed Revvit looked even more concerned now. She stretched her neck as much as she could in order to hopefully locate Ty, "Wherever he is, I can't see him". This only made things worse. So Xee decided to try to calm not just Revvit anymore cause everyone began to worry now: "That doesn't necessarily mean anything, it's dark which means even Skya's eyeshot is very limited," unfortunately, this explanation didn't work as well as she hoped it will.

"Maybe I will have better luck outside the Flatirons". Revvit left, he really hoped he's right.

He couldn't find Ty anywhere and that really started spinning his bits. Tool tried to calm himself down a bit: "Did something happen to him? No way, he can handle himself." Revvit really wanted to believe in this, but he simply couldn't calm down until he sees big red T-Trux and makes sure he's alright. Then he remembered, place Ty'd always visit when he needed time to think, their first build, the bridge they built to save Dozer when they got together in the crater. It took him few minutes to reach the tar pit but soon he could finally see Trux he's been looking for.

"Huh" Revvit heard Ty gasped.

"I thought I'd find you here". Revvit nodded. Ty felt guilty, he noticed Tool worried for him no matter how well Revvit was hiding that. But he had a good reason and he'll make sure Rev knows it.

"Didn't want to make you look for me Rev. I'm sorry if you worried." By the look on Ty's face, Revvit knew he was truly sorry but an apology wasn't needed. He forgave him the second he found him, he knew T-Trux would have a good reason to do something like that. Of course, he had the right to go wherever he wanted but that didn't mean Revvit will worry less, especially when Tool didn't know where did his friend disappear to.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Revvit already knew the answer but he couldn't help but wonder what's revving Ty's engine.

"I was," Ty turned around, started looking to the tar pit: "just thinking about something."

"Our very first build?" Revvit guessed even if he was sure it was something else, he could tell.

"Well, that is what I'd like to think about." Ty's voice sounded kinda sad.

"So much happened since. But this is where everything started". Revvit couldn't understand what else could Ty be thinking about while standing here, or he thought he couldn't.

"That's what it was," Ty noticed confused look on Rev's face, "now it's just another ruin, one of many things D-Structs destroyed". T-Trux' voice sounded angry but sad at the same time and Revvit felt the same. That was true, this was one of the builds D-Structs destroyed, but unlike others, this one wasn't rebuild. It simply didn't have a practical use, nobody thought repairing it was necessary. But this tar pit bridge had some other meaning, to Ty, to his friends.

"After we saved Dozer it was useless, but, it meant," Ty confirmed, his voice sounded hipped and mirthless.

Tool had no idea what to say, and let's not forget this is Revvit we're talking about here, he always had a great way with words, except for right now.

"We can always rebuild the bridge…" Revvit said just to interrupt the silence, he waited until he was sure Ty doesn't intend to say anything on that, so he continued: "Then what were you thinking about?"

Ty stayed quiet, he didn't want to answer Revvit's question, he knew Tool will know what's happening in his head whether he tells him or not. He could say that was a bad side of their mind molds but it actually wasn't. It was a lot easier for Ty to let his friend guess a bit this time, it was easier if he simply didn't need to explain anything. Ty was still looking in half drained tar pit and leftovers of their bridge. During their conversation Ty didn't turn for a second, it seemed he wanted to avoid eye or any other contact with Revvit. There was a part of him which didn't want to share his thoughts with the Tool, which hoped Revvit wouldn't guess what bothers him. But that was the smallest, tiniest part of his mind. He knew if Rev finds out he can only make things better, give him complicated and long advice Ty always loved to hear. That Tool always knew how to help, or, how to help him at least. His best friend will say something that'll make everything better, as he always did, as he always does. Revvit suddenly jumped on his tread feet and quickly climbed on his head, he was looking directly into Ty's eyes. Ty was taken aback by Revvit's sudden move. After a few seconds he stopped looking at Tool's eyes and looked down to the tar pit, again. But those few seconds of eye contact were enough for Revvit to figure out what's going on in Ty's head.

Then Revvit finally interrupted that already pretty awkward silence: "Why were you thinking about him? D-Structs is not someone you should worry about Ty, at least he's not anymore."

"I know that Rev. But he was part of the crater. I guess it's different without him, good different, but different." Ty was waiting for Revvit's reaction.

"It is," he made a skeptical short pause, "different. But Ty, I do not understand what made you think about him?" Revvit asked, noticeably confused.

"Remember when we fought against Dreadtrux together." Ty saw Revvit nodded on that so he continued: "Something about him was different then. I could feel it. Like that wasn't the same Trux I'd say." Ty stopped talking so he can read the look on Revvit's face, Tool didn't want to interrupt him and was ready to hear everything Ty has to say before he gives him his opinion.

Ty continued: "It made me think, he might not be so bad after all, but...", "...if he wasn't we'd notice that eventually." Revvit finished Ty's sentence.

"I know Rev but there is something else too." Revvit gave him his full attention, he was interested in what T-Trux has to say. If there was the tiniest chance D-Structs isn't as bad as they know he is, he knew Ty would be ready to give it a shot, and Revvit would accept too, but only if he's assured Ty's correct about this.

"During our last battle, D-Brothers had an 'interesting' conversation". Ty explained.

*Flashback*

D-Stroy: This is your fault brother!

D-Structs: My fault!?

D-Stroy: You've always been weak.

And then a little while later:

D-Structs: Stay where you are! Or you will never see your bug again.

Ty: Dozer, no!

D-Stroy: Out of my way.

D-Structs: No! Not him. He's all yours. Smart as you are brother, you've forgotten one important thing; I don't share!

*End of flashback*

"I remember, but does that not prove how bad both are?" Revvit asked.

"That is what I thought. But what if we've been looking at this the wrong way. All this time, we blamed only D-Structs. We never considered his brother and D-Stroy's effect on him. That's all I say." Ty finished.

Revvit noticed certain sense in what Ty just said and realized that can be true: "Well, that might be possible. But we do not have any proof for any of that, even if it is true. Although I am curious what made you think about this Ty. Maybe that can give us some clues?" Revvit sensed Ty had a reason to think about this, to question something so evident like D-Structs' behavior. And to be honest this began to sound really interesting to Revvit too. There certainly was a part of him that hoped Ty has something intriguing to tell him, something crazy as well. But in the end, their friendship started as one unusual T-Trux's crazy idea and look at them now. Maybe crazy actually isn't a bad thing after all. Ty knew Revvit would hear him out, no matter what he has to say. He was glad Revvit wasn't quick to reject talking about this, Tool wanted to give it a shot and Ty truly appreciated that. He hoped his smart Tool friend might have answers and explanations Ty'd never think of.

"It's weird," Ty started but stopped immediately, he was kind of unsure. He looked at Revvit who nodded and indicated him to continue. "I had a dream last night. It was about them. D-Structs was on our side, fighting against D-Stroy and the Dreadtrux. He even risked his life to save me from Dreadtrux, the way he did last time". Short flashback of their first fight against Dreadtrux popped into Ty's head, the moment when D-Structs used his claw to move that terrifying Trux away from Ty before the beast could flatten both him and the ore station.

Ty gave Revvit quick look and decided to add this: "I know it doesn't make sense. We should probably get back to the others," Ty wanted to end this conversation. They both wanted to continue talking about this unexpected topic as much as they wanted to stop. But perhaps it was too much, too soon, they just managed to finally free the crater from brothers D. And, without any clues any reasonable and real excuse to think about something this crazy. Maybe the best thing to do was leaving this chat for some other time. Revvit slowly climbed back on Ty's head again because during their conversation he got off. But then something weird happened, Ty raised his head, he seemed to have focused his full attention on something. Revvit was just about to ask his friend what is the problem when Ty beat him to it:

"Rev..." Ty wanted to look again, make sure his eyes don't play tricks on him before he continued: "...you see what I see?" he asked.

Revvit started carefully looking in direction Ty did, trying to figure out what's T-Trux referring to. It didn't took him long to realize what did Ty see that bothered him that much. It took him few seconds to process what he just saw. Then he finally managed to say:

"...D-Stroy..."


	2. Worst worst worst day ever

**Hate to bring the bad news, but for everyone who's been expecting to see what's D-Stroy doing back in the crater, you'll have to wait for chapter 3. On the other hand, good news for everyone who's curious what are D-Structs and Skrap-It doing cause this chapter is all about them, alright them and few of their travel-mates. XD**

 **This is happening on the same day as chapter 1, we're just starting off couple hours earlier that day.**

 **NOTE: Skrap-It's twitch is typed in Italic letters just as most of the other sounds. There will be a few author notes in this chapter = short sentences in brackets. But during flashbacks sentences in brackets are describing characters' movements and thoughts.** **(This applies to following chapters as well.)**

 **WARNING: This chapter is crazy long! (Because I wanted to end this in one chapter.)**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

After weeks of traveling D-Structs and Skrap-It found themselves in some desert in, as it appeared, a middle of nowhere. Neither of them had the slightest clue where are they exactly and they weren't sure if this desert had ending and if it did where is it. They've been traveling through this endless ocean of sand and constantly rising temperature for hours now.

They didn't speak to each other since they left the crater, which of course didn't mean they traveled in dead silence, but I do not think Skrap-It's constant grievances and D-Structs periodically gasping on them out loud count as conversation.

If there was one thing D-Structs purely hated about Skrap-It that was his constant urge to speak, whether D-Structs actually listened to him or not. That Scraptool simply couldn't shut up, no matter in how dangerous situation they'd find themselves Skrap-It would have something to say. The reason D-Structs was so annoyed by this is simple; he was kind of Trux used to peace and quiet without anyone to disturb him, **ever** … And then T-Trux realized, he wasn't used to silence, he was used to loneliness, being on his own, without anyone around, without anyone who cares for him, without someone who'd miss him once his engine shuts down.

He remembered why he brought Skrap-It on this journey in the first place; he stopped thinking and continued listening to Tool's voice and hum of his engine while rolling through warm sand.

...

 _Too_ warm actually, D-Structs just became aware of the severity of their situation - they desperately needed some ore, shelter perhaps, and most importantly, water.

A Tool was still riding on his right tread feet, "Well, on the bright side it doesn't get _twitch_ much hotter than this, right?" Skrap-It asked while panting cause of the heat. Tool continued whining about the temperature, he started wobbling around, feigning he can't even stand cause how hot he is. He lost his balance and fell near one of D-Stucts's engine components, accidentally touching metal which protected his engine while he was getting up:

" _Aaah_ " Skrap-It screamed when hot metal burnt his feet, Tool touched lava couple of times and at this point, D-Structs felt hotter than a volcano in eruption, "or maybe it _twitch_ does," he answered his previous question.

Skrap-It was so busy complaining and worrying about himself, he forgot to even think about D-Structs, how could he forget. Trux' engine can and most certainly will overheat on high temperatures. He realized D-Structs has been quietly panting for quite some time, he lowered his head so much, he could almost look directly into Skrap-It's eyes. Scraptool was trying to figure out what to do, he knew they didn't have much time, that D-Structs didn't have much time. A sudden hissing sound interrupted his thoughts, two clouds of steam burst out of D-Structs' engine coolant system. (Same thing that happened to Ty in "Desert".)

The heat was unbearable, D-Structs couldn't stand much more of this. He almost forgot about the Tool, he realized Skrap-It didn't say anything for a while, or maybe Trux just didn't hear him.

When their eyes met they both thought the same: "This can't get any worse".

And how wrong they were…

Pack of desert Scraptors, 11 to be exact, was approaching the Scraptool and almost defenseless, weak T-Trux from everywhere, they were surrounded. (I know this "This can't get any worse" moments are kind of old thing but at this point, I just had to make those two play Dozer, if you know what I mean.) ;)

" _Um_ , what do we do now _twitch_?" Skrap-It asked, knowing they're doomed and that his friend probably won't answer. They didn't stand a chance against the entire pack, especially not while D-Structs was in such a terrible condition, on verge of overheating. They couldn't run, Scraptors were smart enough to prevent that right away.

"...Fight..." Skrap-It heard D-Structs actually whispered him an answer.

"Fight _twitch_!? But...you...are...we…!" Skrap-It couldn't possibly think of anything else to say on this. "How are we supposed to fight our way out of this?" Skrap-It repeated this question 10 times in this head and there was no possible answer. He had a feeling D-Structs was wondering the same.

Skrap-It finally got off D-Structs' tread feet, he was standing next to the Trux now. T-Trux's eyes were half-opened but to him, it looked more like they're half-closed. It was pretty obvious D-Structs's engine started shutting off, in this conditions process was slow, component by component will overheat and simply stop working, making him weaker and weaker until engine itself shuts down. Tool couldn't get his eyes off that painful sight, after everything, this is how it will end. Here and now, after D-Structs finally accepted Skrap-It's friendship. Everything was supposed to be better now, perfect actually…

NO! D-Structs always got out of troubles at the end, he will this time too. But unlike other times Skrap-It was the only one who could help now… Scraptors were dreadfully close to them now. "What am I gonna do!" Tool tried to think while Scraptors were snarling, "What am I..." Skrap-It noticed something that immediately stopped the flow of his thoughts.

D-Structs raised his head, reaching his full height while he looked at Scraptors with a furious look, the one he'd have during every battle. Even now he looked threatening and almost as fierce as always. Even Scraptors were surprised, they stopped closing in. D-Structs concentrated, he knew his best and only chance is to try to scare them off. He hoped he was capable of the frightening pack this big, actually, he hoped he was capable of that while he was like...this. He summoned all strength he had left in one powerful, fearsome roar. Tool was pretty sure ground started shaking cause of it.

Skrap-It was amazed, he was aware of D-Structs's strength and great power this T-Trux possessed, but this, this was simply astonishing…

This helped him understand something, one of the biggest reasons D-Structs hated Ty so much:

D-Structs was stronger, bigger, fiercer, better fighter than Ty. But one he never had, someone who'd got his back; and that, is why he lost the crater. (One of the reasons...)

It seemed D-Structs did it, Scraptors moved few steps away from them, three of them instantly ran off. Others were still staring at a T-Trux and a Scraptool, despite they had an advantage in numbers, they looked scared.

Skrap-It thought that was it, he was sure that in a few seconds others will flee too, "You did it, we're _twitch_ saved" he sounded amazed, relieved and still a bit shocked cause of everything that happened in past few minutes.

D-Structs heard his friend already celebrating but he knew this wasn't over yet. T-Trux was doing his best not to look as weak as he felt, cause he knew, the second he shows them how defenseless he is, they'll **attack**. And as much as he hated to admit he knew he could not fight his way out of this.

His head was lowering slowly, he couldn't lift it up, his parts didn't obey his will anymore; components which controlled them must've already stopped working. His head fell back at the height of his treads; that was more than enough assurance for Scraptors that their target is dreadfully weak.

Finally, the one closest to them jumped on D-Structs but T-Trux quickly managed to shake him off. He'll make sure scrapping him becomes the hardest thing those creatures ever did, he refused to give up as long as he still could move. But trouble was, that might not be the case for long.

When Scraptors finally attacked, Skrap-It felt strong urge to hide and leave D-Structs to fight, as he'd always do. But where could he possibly hide in here, for miles around them was only sand, sand, and more sand, not the tiniest rock which could serve as shelter. He decided to move away from D-Structs for starters, he didn't make five steps before Scraptor showed in front of him, out of nowhere it seemed. Skrap-It's situation became clear in his head: "I have nowhere to hide, I can't run, but then what can I do?!", he kept asking himself when suddenly savage scrapper who stood in from of him just vanished. It took him few seconds to realize what happened, he quickly put things together; D-Structs happened, he saved his Tool friend. But he was the one swarmed by Scraptors now, Skrap-It now understood what he can do:

...Fight…

He jumped on one of many Scraptors attached to D-Structs, climbed on his head and punched him directly in the eye with his little tail hammer, causing Scraptor to fall. But Tool forgot to jump off the Scraptor so he fell in the sand as well.

D-Structs managed to shake few last Scraptors off himself, two more Scraptors ran away. Skrap-It began to think they'll actually be able to bash all of them, since there was only 6 left, out of 11.

Unfortunately, something terrible happened a moment later; another loud hissing sound came out of D-Structs's engine, Skrap-It couldn't even see his friend from all the steam that burst out of his coolant systems. Unlike before clouds of steam just kept coming out. When steam finally descended Skrap-It saw D-Structs's eyes slowly closing while his head was inevitably heading towards the sand-floor.

"NOO!" Skrap-It screamed desperately while running to D-Structs's body.

Scraptors were ready to pull unconscious T-Trux and his devastated Scraptool apart. Nothing mattered to Skrap-It anymore, he was ready to let them do whatever they want, he didn't care what will happen to him. Tool placed his head on the piston on D-Structs's tread and closed his little eyes, D-Structs was burning hot, it's a wonder Tool's body didn't start melting. Then Skrap-It noticed something, he could feel weak vibrations next to him:

"His engine _twitch_ ,it still works," Skrap-It whispered shocked, his hopes suddenly returned… " _Aaah_ " Tool screamed when Scraptor jumped next to him, D-Structs' engine was still functioning but it won't work forever and they were still surrounded by Scraptors: "We're doomed anyway _twitch_!" Skrap-It started screaming desperately, he felt powerless, unable to do anything. Since he met D-Structs he was always trying to prove to T-Trux how useful he can be; D-Brothers were right treating him like a futile fool, he was useless. Incapable of helping his friend once D-Structs needed it most.

Scraptors were all over D-Structs…

"No. You're not scrapping him today _twitch_ , not before you scrap **me** ". Skrap-It had nothing more to lose, he'll defend his friend, the way D-Structs defended him. No matter the cost…

He managed to get 2 Scraptors off D-Structs, but one of them grabbed him, the creature was ready to pull him apart. Skrap-it decided to look away, he closed his eyes, prepared for the worst. Scraptor's jaws were creepy close to the Tool's face when he felt sudden wind gust.

Two Pteracopters showed up, one seemed to be bit bigger than another one, they were both painted black except for one piece of metal they had on top of their heads, those were some kind of topknots. Smaller one's was read while bigger had a white plate. (Same things Ty's friends Pteracopters have on top of their heads)

One of them freed Skrap-It while another one was knocking Scraptors off D-Structs. Surprised and defeated Scraptors finally ran away.

Red one gently placed Skrap-It on the sand, Tool couldn't understand what just happened. He stood, unable to speak or move from shock. Pteracopters stared at him bit confused, the smaller one was the first to say something: "You're welcome," by the sound of the voice, it was a girl. She was little annoyed Skrap-It didn't thank them for saving him yet.

"Leave him, Jett, Tool's been through a lot today; desert Scraptors, a T-Trux..." other one tried to defend poor Scraptool, it was a male Pteracopter. This snapped Skrap-It out of that by shocked caused paralysis, a T-Trux, D-Structs! He sprinted to him and tried to climb to his engine, unfortunately, he forgot how hot it was. He burnt all four of his feet and fell back on D-Structs's tread.

Pteracopters looked at him like he lost his mind or something. " _Um_ ,you might want to stay away from him little fella" Jett sounded much nicer this time, she felt kind of sorry for this hit-in-the head Tool. Scraptool could hear white one telling something to Jett again. Skrap-It was trying to figure out if D-Structs's engine still functions but he couldn't hear while Pteracopters talked, "Please, stoptalking _twitch_ , I am trying to listen here!"

Copters shared a confused look, Jett decided to ask: "Listen? To what?"

" _Shh_ " white one quieted her "He's trying to hear T-Trux's engine, see if it functions" he whispered.

"I am pretty sure I should be asking why is he doing that," Jett said bit sarcastically but even she decided to lower her tone.

"QUIET _twitch_!" Skrap-It suddenly shouted, he started panicking cause he couldn't hear anything or feel a single vibration coming from Trux's engine and these fliers weren't exactly helpful at this point.

Pteracopters moved away from Skrap-It, so Tool can't hear them:

"I'm guessing they might be friends" white stated.

" _Oh_ really, I'd never notice without you, Fliper" Jett replied sarcastically, mocking her friend a little.

"Seriously Jett" he turned and started looking at Skrap-It, "I thought things as this were just made-up stories; a T-Trux and a Scraptool, friends..."

" _Huh_ ," Jett gasped, "and here we go, in three, two, one..." "…We should help them" Fliper confirmed Jett's thoughts, although it didn't seem his friend agreed with that idea.

"No way, we're not playing 'rescue a T-Trux' game again, and I do not care if he has a Tool or not," Jett sounded angry, if not furious.

"You're still mad because of the last time?" Fliper's voice sounded sad, a lot of self-pity could be sensed in his words.

"Shouldn't I be?!" Jett sounded less mad this time, she realized she overreacted a little.

"It's different than the last time, that T-Trux was buried in a rubble, this one is overheated, his life is in danger Jett," Fliper tried to explain to her.

"So just because this one is in bigger trouble it assures me he's not gonna smash my tailpipes once I save him? And how can we be sure this isn't the same T-Trux, they look **too** similar to me" Jett was still suspicious.

"They do, but there are certain differences also, they're a different size" Flip turned and looked at the T-Trux again.

"Alright, first, how can you possibly know that while his head is in the sand beneath us and second, he could've grown!" Jett really didn't want to help any T-Trux ever again.

"I meant, the ungrateful tin brain was taller and besides, T-Truxes grow fast and they reach their maximum size pretty young. So he couldn't have grown" Flip noticed Jett was giving him a 'not time for a lecture' look: "If you're so scared of him we can help them and leave before he wakes up. I am reminding you that the last time T-Trux was conscious".

"Trust me, I don't need a reminder. Why are we even discussing this when his engine might be done already" Jett wanted to stop talking about this, she remembered the day they helped a T-Trux for the first time:

*Flashback*

They were flying when Fliper spotted something in one of the canyons beneath them.

Fliper: There are signs of a great rockslide. We better go check it out, there might be Trux trapped in the rubble.

Jett: Right behind ya.

(They landed near the gigantic pile of rocks, they could hear stifled grunts beneath all that rubble, someone was trapped and was trying to break free. Pteracopters started moving stones, hoping to rescue trapped Trux, soon they uncovered a T-Trux, only his head actually. He started breathing as soon as he was able to, there probably wasn't much fresh air inside this big 'rock blanket')

Fliper: Don't worry, we'll get you out of there.

Jett: Are you sure we should be helping a T-Trux.

Fliper: He didn't do anything to us. We shouldn't judge anyone by their species' habits and reputation.

Jett: I'm pretty sure I can this time.

Fliper: Come on, less talking more hooking onto his guard rails. The sooner we start sooner we'll be done.

(Jett gasped unwillingly. They pulled T-Trux out, they didn't know how exactly he looked before but they noticed a bunch of fresh scars and scratch marks all over him, some of them were pretty deep, T-Trux was staring in the ground. Fliper guessed he's been buried in there for at least two days cause he realized pile of rocks was even bigger before. Jett approached the T-Trux)

Jett: Hello. Are you alright?

(Flip realized T-Trux looked angry, for some reason...)

Fliper: _Um_ Jett, I think you should back away from him.

Jett: What's the matter? You wanted to get him out of there in the first place.

(T-Trux suddenly hit Jett from the behind, knocking her over. Before Fliper could help his friend T-Trux ripped one of her legs off using his jaws. Flip managed to pull her away before he could smash her with his wrecking ball. They took off but T-Trux managed to hit Jett once more, he clipped her wing by knocking one of her support wings off. Fliper grabbed her with one of his hooks to make sure she doesn't fall. They could hear T-Trux yelling beneath them:)

"Go away, and don't come back!"

(Jett never forgot these words, they truly never came back, they never flew near that canyon since. Of course Flip found spare parts and performed repairs she needed, everything was working on her now, but no part can erase a memory.)

*End of flashback*

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of little Scraptool shouting excitedly: "I hear something! I _twitch_ hear something!"

Jett noticed Fliper was looking at her while smiling, he waited for her decision. "Alright, alright fine. We'll help them," they were about to return to Skrap-It but Jett decided to add: "But if he clips my wing you're gonna find me a new support wing in matching color. And you know how hard are black parts to come by". Flip didn't expect to talk Jett into this without her forcing him to promise something like this.

"And if he cuts your cables I don't have to find new ones?" he asked while chuckling.

"Of course not," Fliper was surprised by her answer, "I'm gonna take yours" Jett finished, also chuckling.

"I just remembered why I never joke with you" he sounded a lot more serious this time.

"And next time don't forget it Flip" Jett kept joking with him, but Fliper didn't complain, he knew he'll owe her for this rescue so he decided to let her mock him a little. They both loved making fun of each other, but those were just harmless jokes, each one of them would make them a little bit closer…

They noticed Tool was freaking out again: "It's gonna be alright" Fliper started but it seemed Scraptool didn't hear him, "Calm down… _um_ " Fliper realized he didn't know his name yet, he looked at Jett, she knew nothing more than him, "...What's your name little Tool?"

"Skrap-It, but I do not have time for _twitch_..." "...long boring meeting procedure?" Jett finished the sentence for him although with few adjustments of her own, "Why would you ever want to have time for that?"

"What Jett meant to say is that we're gonna help you and your friend, Skrap-It" Fliper explained. "And he's Fliper" Jett added part her friend forgot to mention.

" _Aaah_ " Skrap-It exclaimed more than happy, "thank _twitch_ you" he was hugging Jett's leg. Pteracopters exchanged a look, they still questioned the sanity of this unusual Scraptool.

"Alright…We should probably hurry" Jett said a bit skeptically while she was carefully moving her leg away from Skrap-It.

"Jett is correct, we don't have more time to waste" Fliper stated. They took off, it took both of them to lift D-Structs, mostly because one of them had to prop up his head and hold it on the same height on which the rest of his body was. Skrap-It insisted to stay on D-Structs whose temperature seemed to be raising a couple of degrees every second. Jett understood Tool worried about him but if this T-Trux cared about this Scraptool he wouldn't want his friend to melt because of the heat of his own body. She used her third hook to lift Skrap-It off D-Structs: "Hey! Put me _twitch_ down!" Scraptool rebelled against her move.

"You mean down in sand and more of those Scraptors?" Jett tried to cheer him up with a joke.

"Yes!… Wait, what... _twitch_ No!… _Um_ you know which down I meant _twitch_!" Skrap-It didn't seem happy Jett was messing with him. Although he had to admit that was kind of funny. Jett couldn't help it but laugh at how much she confused him, even Skrap-It had a mild smile on his face, Tool was pretty sure that was the first time he smiled today. This definitely wasn't one of the best days, in fact, it was one of the worsts. Skrap-It was standing on one of Jett's wings now so she could keep a close eye on him, she noticed something still bothered him.

"You know, we don't have giant jaws and wrecking ball and we're not a T-Trux so you're free to ask whatever interests you, Skrap-It" Jett assured him.

That was enough of permission for the little scrapper, "Where are we going _twitch_?" Skrap-It didn't waste any time.

" _Hm_ , good question...Flip, little help here?" Jett asked her friend who carefully listened to their conversation but didn't wish to meddle.

"There's a cave not so far from here" he looked directly in Skrap-It: "We'll leave you there so your friend can cool down while we find some ore and water" Jett fixed her eyes on Fliper's, he knew exactly what she meant: "Forgot to mention I suppose" he pictured her telling him sarcastically.

They landed near some giant rock, "Are you sure this is a cave _twitch_?" Skrap-It asked the Copters who immediately turned their headlights on revealing it was a cave. Although it seemed most of it was underground which meant temperature will be even lower. Things finally started drastically looking up. They placed D-Structs as deep beneath the ground as cave's size allowed them, Pteracopters were about to leave when Skrap-It stopped them: "Wait, what if more of those _twitch_ desert Scraptors show up?!" Copters realized Tool was asking one of them to stay here, Jett looked at her friend hoping he knew of something that would assure Skrap-It he'll be safe. She didn't intend to stay here long enough to meet this T-Trux eye on the eye...an opened eye.

"No need to worry, it's too dark in here for them even to consider coming inside" Fliper pulled off one of many facts he knew about, well pretty much everything that existed. Jett gasped relieved when they got out of the cave.

Skrap-It was standing in front of D-Structs's head so he can watch him directly in eyes. He was impatiently waiting for his eyes to finally open, every second seemed like a year. Every time Tool's eyes'd blink he'd think D-Structs moved which gave him some hope each time, hope which would vanish not the entire second later. Heat couldn't effect Trux nor Tools' vision but somehow his eyes played tricks on him, they had help from his mind which couldn't stop hoping T-Trux would wake any second. Tiredness and hunger he felt weren't very helpful at the moment either. He couldn't stand like that anymore, he walked closer to D-Structs and lay next to his head. He calmed down, assured himself everything will be fine, and the best thing was, he actually started to believe in that.

"I wonder if he can hear me now _twitch_?" Skrap-It didn't sound so worried anymore. " _Hm_..." he was analyzing D-Structs, trying to somehow find an answer to his question. "How about this _twitch_ , D-Structs, if you can hear me do...something and if you can't well _twitch_ then do nothing…?"

Nothing happened…

" _Oh_...well then I guess you _twitch_ wouldn't mind if I'd keep talking, _hm_?" Skrap-It pretended he talks with D-Structs, although it did seem like they had a conversation; that is if you forget only Skrap-It spoke and D-Structs's eyes weren't even open. But to Skrap-It it seemed real enough, he couldn't shake the feeling D-Structs actually was able to hear him so he decided to be careful with words, just in case.

"This was one interesting day, huh _twitch_..." Skrap-It was nervous, but he couldn't quite understand why, he talked with D-Structs so many times, already said thousands of stupid things so why was it such a big deal adding few more to the list. All of those conversations, to Skrap-It they seemed like ancient history they stayed back in the crater, crater they left most likely forever. It was a new begging, their great second chance, things could change now, he could be different, he hoped maybe even D-Structs could. He was ready to prove he can be more than the useless fool, prove he's not such a big coward, prove he's worth D-Structs's friendship, and even more than that, his **trust**.

"I wish I can do more for you _twitch_ " Skrap-It confessed, but then he raised his head, looking at D-Structs again, " _Hm_...maybe...there is something _twitch_..." Skrap-It realized while looking in part of him where the engine was. He stood up and cautiously touched metal which compassed his engine. It was still pretty hot but it was bearable, he climbed on and opened small doors of D-Structs' engine compartment. It definitely worked, vibrations were much stronger than before, it seemed component by component was starting working again, which meant D-Structs should wake soon. But Skrap-It wanted soon to be now: "Isn't there anything _twitch_ sooner than soon?" he was thinking aloud. There wasn't much Skrap-It could do, he lacked experience in repairing engine malfunctions, this was the first time D-Structs needed it. He slowly closed compartment' doors, got off and lay next to T-Trux's head again.

"D-Structs, can you _twitch_ hear me?" Skrap-It wanted some kind of sign, anything, he missed his friend.

"Can youdo something _twitch_ , anything," Tool begged desperately. He couldn't stand waiting anymore, he didn't want to watch D-Structs like this. This sight was tearing Skrap-It apart and the fact he couldn't do anything for D-Structs hurt even more. Again, nothing happened, Skrap-It closed his eyes, devastated when he suddenly felt something, he quickly opened his eyes again. He couldn't believe what happened after, D-Structs's head was blandly tilting towards Skrap-It, touching him for a second before it returned in the previous position. Skrap-It smiled while looking at D-Structs again, he hoped that was it, that he'd wake right now. But it didn't happen, something was seriously **wrong** , Skrap-It knew it.

Fliper and Jett were on their way back to the cave, carrying ore and water with them:

"Seems we're almost done," Flip said.

"Indeed," Jett replied, "finally" she whispered although she was pretty sure Fliper heard it anyway.

"You don't have to lie," Jett seemed little confused, "I saw you when you talked with Skrap-It, you like him. I am sure you'd beg to stay with him in the cave if it wasn't for his friend". Jett didn't want to reply, everything Flip said was true, she'd be Skrap-It's friend by now if there wasn't a T-Trux. She started to really like that Tool, he was silly, funny, loyal and caring towards his friend. Jett respected that, but she couldn't get over the fact who was Skrap-It's friend.

"You know you can't refuse to make friends with someone just because you don't like the company they keep" Flip continued after some time.

"I can and I did that. And you know you can't blame me, Flip," she said pretty angrily.

"I know Jett, and I always understood. But now it's your turn to understand something," Jett wasn't catching on, "I apologized so many times, even promised you we won't help others anymore..." "... _Huh_ , see how well you kept that promise" Jett interrupted him. She noticed Flip indicated her this isn't time for joking.

Fliper continued: "It's time for you to forget. Just because one..." "...Quit it! I know what you're gonna say. But they're T-Truxes and they're all same". Jett sounded angry and hurt.

"And how do you know that? You never talked with one, did you?" Fliper didn't intend to give up.

"Well, neither did you. And you can't know if there is actually such thing as nice T-Trux" Jett replied.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing you refuse to be friends with Skrap-It. That Tool is way braver than you Jett. You probably wouldn't hit it off anyway" Fliper said while speeding up, leaving Jett behind.

"Fliper..." Jett called him but her friend didn't turn, she had a feeling he started going even faster actually. Jett knew she messed up, it takes an unbelievable amount of effort to annoy Fliper this badly. Except Jett wasn't trying to cause this, the way she acted caused it. Maybe Fliper was right, maybe it's time to replace old memories with new ones… They soon landed near cave's entrance. Flip immediately stepped inside but then he remembered Jett and decided to turn. She looked scared, it seemed she wanted to get in but couldn't, Fliper realized he's been too harsh before: "It's okay Jett. I got this one" he grabbed chunks of ore and two wooden bowls filled with water and disappeared in cave's murk.

"Thanks, Flip," she whispered.

When Fliper approached D-Structs he was shocked by the sight in front of him. Skrap-It was circling around D-Structs, mumbling something for himself and freaking out again. Flip quickly figured out the best way to get his attention:

"He still didn't wake? That is odd, I really thought he would by now" Skrap-It seemed to have just realized Fliper was standing there.

Jett was still standing outside the cave: "Come on Flip, how long does it take to deliver something and return". She began to worry, Fliper was inside the dark cave with a T-Trux who's most likely awake by now. Her friend could be in serious trouble; she had to get in, T-Trux or not. She was scared, but her fears were nothing compared to her concern for Fliper. She entered and cautiously walked until she reached the end of the cave. Fliper was alright and T-Trux, apparently still unconscious, "Well, works for me," she thought.

"Flip, what's taking so long?" she finally said.

"It's alright Jett, he's still unconscious" Fliper indicated her to come closer. Jett already knew that but she didn't feel comfortable standing near T-Trux until Flip assured her.

Jett figured something wasn't quite right: "Didn't you say he'll be up by..." "...who cares what he said _twitch_. He isn't awake and I don't know _twitch_ why!" Skrap-It interrupted her. Both Copters felt sorry for him…

Then Jett thought of one solution: "Flip, why don't you take a look at his engine?"

"What...why _twitch_ he?" Skrap-It was confused.

"Cause Flip knows everything about this stuff, he fixed me tons of times. He's like Dinotrux size Reptool" She chuckled while saying the last part.

"I am not. Besides, I've never fixed an engine" Flip tried to refuse.

"Good thing we just require a diagnosis and besides this isn't a good time to be self-effacing" she whispered the last part to him while pointing at Skrap-It. Flip gasped but Jett had a point, so he turned his headlights on and started analyzing D-Structs's engine.

" _Hm_...it seems two main components got stuck to each other. That's why they can't restart like the others" he said after a few moments.

"Um, what do you mean _twitch_ stuck?" Skrap-It still worried.

"They melted together because of the heat and now when they hardened engine can't make a complete restart," Fliper explained.

Jett smiled at the Scraptool: "I told ya he's a true Reptool deep down" both Skrap-It and Fliper gave her a 'not time for jokes' look so she quickly added: "So, what do we do? Make them melt again and separate them?"

"Out of the question. Without all components functioning he wouldn't survive the amount of heat necessary for the melting process" Fliper replied.

" _Huh_?" Skrap-It didn't understand a word.

"We'd end him if we tried my idea" Jett simplified it for him.

" _Aah_...wait _twitch_ what!" look at Skrap-It's was thankful for the explanation, at least until he processed what exactly Jett said…

Flip didn't pay attention to them, he stayed concentrated at D-Structs: " _Hm_...since damage isn't that big we should be able to cut them apart" he stated at the end.

"Cut them? With what exactly? You're gonna rip out one of the propellers and use that," Jett was only kidding, again, but she realized her 'suggestion' might be a considerable option, "You'll do it with yours, buzz off!" she quickly added.

"Buzz…That's it! What we need is a buzzsaw" Flip looked at the engine again, " _um_ , a really tiny one" he added.

"Buzzsaw? Wait a _twitch_ second. I once made a great buzzsaw tail for D-Structs _twitch_ " Skrap-It stated proudly.

"Imagine how great it was when he doesn't have it now" Jett mocked him.

"Well...it just... _twitch..._ didn't work for him...that's all" Skrap-It tried to defend himself.

" _Oh_ yeah, T-Truxes and their wrecking balls…Inseparable," sarcasm and annoyance could be felt in her voice.

"Wait, you said you built him a tail. What happened to his?" Fliper wanted to know.

"Well..." Skrap-It glanced at D-Structs, Tool was pretty sure he wouldn't want these two to know anything about his past, especially about his confrontations with Ty's crew: "...that is _twitch_...a really...really... _twitch_ really long story" he hoped his twitching didn't give him away.

"I am already interested" Jett smiled to him, seems she was a little suspicious. Skrap-It was impressed and really surprised, Jett just met him and she already could tell when he was lying or hiding something..!?

"Maybe later Jett. Skrap-It, do you think you can show us what that tail looked like?" Fliper saved Tool from telling the story.

"Show you _twitch_?" Skrap-It didn't understand.

Fliper grabbed one big stone and placed it next to the Tool: "Here, use this. You can etch us a picture so we know what kind of parts we're looking for" he explained his idea.

This reminded Skrap-It of Revvit, he expected pretty much everything might happen but he couldn't believe Fliper asked him to etch some kind of plan which they'll follow while building something that'll help D-Structs. It was too crazy to believe but still it was actually happening right now, "Alright, _twitch_ I guess I can do it" he didn't sound too confident, but, how hard can it be. In less than few minutes he was already done, it was hard to tell who looked more surprised, Pteracopters or him. He had a strong feeling he's already done this before which was weird because he didn't remember doing it, ever.

(Skrap-It did etch a plan in "Lightning" but in later episodes, it's proved he didn't remember anything he's done while he was smart.)

Fliper finally interrupted that long minute of silence: "Wow, it's a really nice little etching. Not work of an amateur that's for sure. Where did you learn to do this?" he was amazed.

Skrap-It glanced at D-Structs again, thinking T-Trux probably wouldn't want him to talk about Ty or Revvit either, " _Um_...I...it's _twitch_..." "...Let me guess, another really really _fake twitch_ really long story…?" Jett imitated him, indicating him he's not fooling anyone with that excuse.

But Skrap-It couldn't tell anything no matter how suspicious she was so he had to keep it up: "Yes _twitch_ , exactly…just _twitch_ another long _twitch_ boring, boring _twitch_ story," he nervously said while constantly twitching. Jett and Fliper looked at him, they must've thought something's wrong with him because of all that twitching.

"Are you all right?" Fliper asked without getting his eyes off Skrap-It.

Before Skrap-It could say anything Jett realized what happened: "I get it, he twitches more when he's hiding something" she was looking at the Tool now, "or when he's lying perhaps," she whispered. "That's really cute," Skrap-It was surprised by her reaction, "Well except when you're trying to lie, I don't think it's a good thing then" she stated instead of Skrap-It. Tool was glad she was smiling, it seems all it takes to distract Jett was to let her talk and realize everything on her own.

Jett and Skrap-It were constantly forgetting what was important so Fliper had to get them back on topic, again: "What matters is; Your design worked as a tail, which means it was powered by D-Structs's engine. We need to find something else to power this buzzsaw".

This gave Jett an idea: "No we don't," Fliper and Skrap-It looked confused, "Engine powered it once, it can again" she explained.

Fliper started catching up with her: "Heat from his engine will provide needed energy..." Jett continued his thoughts: "...And using some heat transitive cables or wires..." "...We can connect it directly to the saw. Giving it enough power to function and cut through metal," Fliper finished.

"It's gonna be kind of a tool for a Tool. I like that," Jett chuckled while looking at Skrap-It.

Flip smiled: "Seems we're going supply hunting then".

Jett just continued looking at the little Tool, she sniggered: "I think I'll sit this one out, Flip. Skrap-It has lots of interesting stories to tell me," Skrap-It didn't seem very happy about this news, but he actually wanted to talk with Jett, she seemed nice, well, most of the time. There was something interesting about her, but he didn't know what, Jett was hiding it well.

Fliper was stunned by Jett's decision, he stood it there for a couple more seconds before he nodded and left the cave. He was really proud of his friend, it seemed she was ready to finally **forget**.

"Why did you want to stay _twitch_?" Skrap-It asked her once the sound of Flper's propellers became distant.

"I told ya. You have a lot to tell me, those really long boring stories for example" Jett repeated what she already said.

Skrap-It again felt uncomfortable when she mentioned this, but, maybe if he'd tell her something she won't ask him for more. Saying a thing or two about their past won't hurt anyone, right.?.. He looked at D-Structs again: "I'll just avoid mentioning Ty and his build-it-up bunch _twitch_ " his twitch made him realize he actually said that aloud. He looked up to Jett, hoping maybe she didn't hear.

"Ty...Ty...Ty..." she kept whispering his name like she's trying to remember something, "...Alright, I give up. Who is Ty?" she finished.

"I _twitch_...I didn't say _twitch_ Ty...I…I _twitch_ said… _um_ , sky..!?" Skrap-It chuckled nervously.

"Seriously Skrap-It? Sky is the best thing you thought of?" she bespoke him she's not buying his poor lie and even criticized it in the process. This intimately left Skrap-It speechless, Jett continued anyway: "Why do you refuse to tell me anything?"

"I _twitch_?! _Huh_ , like you're not hiding anything," he sounded pretty piqued.

Jett was shocked he knew she was hiding something, but **how** , how could he know... Was Skrap-It actually able to read her as good as she could him. "What do you mean?" she chuckled nervously, seems she wasn't such a good liar herself.

Skrap-It had a chance to tell her his suspicions, but since he didn't want to speak about his past he couldn't ask Jett to do that… "I just _twitch_ wanted to thank you for your help _twitch_ " he decided to say.

"Well, if we're to be fair, I didn't really want to help you. You owe it to Fliper..." now that she said it out loud, her decisions made her feel guilty. Flip was right: "Helping others is always the best decision", cause of the T-Trux incident she always refused to believe in this. But they did the right thing even then, it wasn't their fault that good deed had consequences. Although Jett still had to be extremely cautious, she already knew a lot about Skrap-It but she still knew nothing about his friend and she won't be assured until that changes. She noticed Skrap-It was once again looking at D-Structs, concerned, all she worried about was if she'll be safe when T-Trux wakes up and all Skrap-It was thinking is if D-Structs will be alright. She's been more selfish than she realized, maybe that's why she didn't always agree with Fliper's ideas of saving other Dinotrux. She didn't understand the point of it, that "Satisfaction of helping your fellow Trux" as Flip liked to explain it, until now; was this really all it takes to **change** her opinion, just one happily-ended rescue..?

They continued standing in dark without saying anything until they both heard something that sounded like...grunting.? They looked in each other and figured none of them was making it, Jett and Skrap-It exchanged a shocked look - they figured out the answer at the same time and immediately looked down at D-Structs. He was breathing hard and then he finally weakly whispered: "Skrap-It..." Tool sprinted to him but D-Structs was already idle again, just like before, like nothing has just happened. Skrap-It spoke to him anyway: "D-Structs _twitch_ , D-Structs!.." he was vainly trying to get T-Trux to say something again. It seemed it took D-Structs all the strength he got to say Scraptool's name, those two malfunctioning components weren't main for no reason.

Jett turned, looking away from them, "Wow...he used all the strength he's got just to return Tool's hopes, for a second..." she whispered for herself. Maybe she was wrong, maybe you can't judge someone by their species' habits and reputation, not even a T-Trux. Now that Jett was assured D-Structs cared about Skrap-It and that he truly deserved Pteracopters' help she started wondering "What's taking Fliper so long?"

And just when she thought of it she heard familiar propellers noise from the outside. When she spotted her friend she simply said: " _Huh_ , took you long enough. Did one of your engines stopped too?" she smiled while she was taking parts from him. But her smile vanished once she's laid her eyes upon still unconscious T-Trux and a Scraptool who was hugging his head, well, part of his head.

"Skrap-It, I'll need your help putting saw together" Fliper called him. First Skrap-It didn't move, after a few more seconds he finally moved away from D-Structs and joined Fliper on the other side of the cave, closer to its entrance where was lighter and easier to work. Jett told them she'll come too, but honestly, she didn't intend to do so. She just kept standing there looking at D-Structs, it seemed she was trying to analyze him, somehow… "If only I knew more about you..." she was thinking aloud. Jett couldn't shake a feeling that more she's been looking at D-Structs she was spotting more and more similarities between D-Structs and the T-Trux which attacked her. This instinctively began to increase her anger almost without Jett realizing it. Her sympathies for D-Structs were abating a little with every following second she's spent looking at him. If Skrap-It and Fliper haven't returned a few moments later even Jett wasn't sure what could've happened, maybe she'd even attack D-Structs as defenseless as he was. She couldn't quite explain what has gotten into her but it seemed her memories were stuck a lot deeper than just in her mind, maybe they were **unforgettable…**

Skrap-It quickly climbed on D-Structs once again while Fliper connected piece of cable to T-Trux's engine and handed buzzsaw over to the Scraptool. Jett was still standing and watching at Skrap-It while he was cutting through metal with the tiny saw. She couldn't believe her idea is saving that Trux, she couldn't even believe she agreed to this rescue. Although there was a huge part of her that disagreed with all of this, but her anger and wish for revenge were much stronger than it. What she didn't realize was that Fliper didn't get his eyes off her since he returned. When their eyes met Jett realized Fliper was completely aware of everything that's been happening in her head. She was ashamed, she knew how much Flip cared for her and how much effort he's always been putting into helping Jett find right way whenever she'd lost it. Jett felt truly guilty and her friend realized that as well. Fliper shook his head, indicating her not to listen to all dark thoughts and hatred she felt, but to remember one little friend she met instead. Jett looked at Skrap-It, she realized that whatever she might've wanted to do to D-Structs she'd never dare to do, knowing that will destroy him and that she could never forgive herself. She looked back at Fliper, this time all he could see in her eyes were guilt, repentance, tons of self-pity and even some hatred...but this time it wasn't towards D-Structs, she felt it for herself cause she allowed herself to even think about something like that.

"All _twitch_ done" they heard Skrap-It exclaimed happily.

All three of them were now standing in front of D-Structs curious to see what will happen next and wondering if Fliper's plan worked. Sudden and powerful revving sound filled the cave as the last two components finally began restarting. D-Structs's eyes slowly opened but only slightly; you could say they were still closed. Flip noticed Jett wasn't standing next to him anymore, he looked around but couldn't possibly see her in the dark. Then he saw her approaching D-Structs, he feared she changed her mind again, Flip was ready to tell her to back away when he saw what was she actually doing. Jett grabbed one of the bowls with water and placed it in front of the T-Trux before she quickly returned back to her place next to Fliper. Her friend had a delightful and proud smile on his face; if Jett had the ability to do so we could say she was blushing while she unsurely smiled at her friend. Then they both laid their eyes upon D-Structs again.

His eyes opened a little bit more, they were almost half-opened, he noticed the bowl of water and drank all from it at once, after the entire day spent in the desert no one could've blamed him. It seems he still didn't notice two Pteracopters but what he did see really surprised him. This time Skrap-It approached him, he somehow managed to push another bowl, which was two times bigger than him, in front of D-Structs. T-Trux looked thankful but didn't say anything, he drank up the second bowl as well, he considered leaving some for Skrap-It but he was too thirsty and a way too weak to seriously think about doing so.

His eyes were almost fully opened when he finally spotted two Pteracopters, since they were black it isn't surprising he didn't notice they were there. Everything started coming back to him: heat, Scraptors, overheating, steam, and then everything went black, then feeling his treads aren't touching the ground, powerful winds blowing in him from everywhere, temperature drastically lowering, Skrap-It's voice as he was whining about something or **someone** again, and also two other voices - unknown ones. His eyes completely opened from shock and surprise, he kept staring at them for a few more seconds until his look suddenly changed from confused to angry in less than a second. Flip and Jett instinctively backed up a few steps. D-Structs didn't waste any time, he immediately tried to get up and scare them off, but, he couldn't, he was still too weak. Jett backed away a little bit more, but she noticed Fliper didn't do so, he was looking at D-Structs as T-Trux was vainly trying to get up.

"D-Structs, please listen, we're not here to hurt you or take anything from you or Skrap-It" he looked at the Tool asking for little help in convincing his big friend.

"Yes _twitch_ , they helped us, and saved you" Skrap-It confirmed, he sounded unsure about this last part since he knew how much D-Structs hated when he had to accept help from someone. Surprisingly, T-Trux actually listened to what they had to say, although that probably was because he was too weak to interrupt them which he most likely wanted.

" _Um_ , I'll go bring more water" Jett wished to disappear from this cave as soon as possible.

"Skrap-It, go with her!" D-Structs said, to everyone's surprise, this was probably meant to be shouting at the Tool, but since D-Structs couldn't do anything else currently, the sound that came out was more familiar with an angry whisper. Jett didn't want to leave Fliper with D-Structs, but what in the world she could do. Besides, as she just saw D-Structs couldn't even get up, she slowly left the cave, looking at her friend.

Fliper watched as Jett and Skrap-It left the cave. When he couldn't hear the sound of Jett's propellers anymore, he nervously turned back to D-Structs. As much as he didn't want to be afraid of the Trux, he couldn't help it, T-Trux' appearance was always terrifying.

D-Structs was the first to say something: "What do you want?!" he sounded suspicious.

Fliper took a deep breath before he calmly answered the question with another one: "What makes you think we want anything?"

"Helping me..." D-Structs simply answered.

"We thought it was the right thing to do," he looked at D-Structs who didn't seem very satisfied with his explanation, so he added: "And we wished to help Skrap-It; he looked very...devastated when we found you". Look in D-Structs's eyes noticeably changed when he heard this, Fliper blandly smiled, glad he was right about D-Structs being **different**. T-Trux was trying to get up again, he managed to raise his head a little before he ran out of strength and his head hit the floor once again, he was breathing rapidly. Fliper understood him, he was powerful, unstoppable, fierce Trux, being helpless like this wasn't exactly enjoyable predicament for him.

"It might take few days until you fully replenish your strength" he explained him on what D-Structs disappointedly gasped.

"Who are you?" D-Structs decided to change the subject.

" _Oh_ yes, I seem to have forgotten that part; my name is Fliper and my currently absent friend is Jett" he replied.

"What are you? I've never seen Pteracopters like you" D-Structs continued questioning.

"That is because black Pteracopters are a bit more unusual than brighter ones. We like to call ourselves Darcopters" Fliper smiled. They heard a distant propellers noise.

"I'll leave you now. There is an oasis nearby if you need more water, and ore isn't hard to find if you're willing to look. It's been a pleasure, D-Structs" Fliper quickly finished this conversation as he was heading towards the entrance.

D-Structs hesitated but at the end he replied: "...Thank you..." Fliper was honestly surprised.

"You are welcome" Fliper answered him and left.

As he got out of the cave he could hear Skrap-It and Jett talking:

"So, where did you plan to go?" Jett asked.

"Well, I _twitch_ didn't really get the chance to ask," Skrap-It realized he had no idea.

"Don't worry Jett, they'll be stuck in here for a while. D-Structs is gonna need time to recover. You'll come, visit" Fliper smiled as he winked at her.

"I'd come if they move too," Jett chuckled.

"See you around Skrap-It, and stay out of trouble," Fliper said as he took off.

Jett laughed at his words: "What do you mean 'stay out of trouble', he lives with trouble" unlike before her voice didn't sound angry as she was criticizing the T-Trux, this time, it was just one of her harmless jokes.

"See ya, little fella," Jett called him the same way she did when they've first met earlier today. She continued flying near the ground few more minutes, looking at her new friend, almost like she didn't want to leave.

Fliper had to tell her: "Jett we gotta go, it's getting dark, and as you know it's better to avoid flying at night because..." "...Scrapadactyls fly at night and stealth Scrapadactyls have a great edge on us in dark. I know Flip, you've said that dozens of times, at least," Jett finished for him, she looked at Fliper and added: "Coming..." her voice sounded mirthless.

Skrap-It watched as two Pteracopters disappeared in clouds and then returned in the cave. What he found inside looked kind of funny, D-Structs was trying to reach the ore chunks Copters placed next to the wall, but since he couldn't get up, he didn't have much luck. Skrap-It quickly cut the lianas around the ore which Pteracopters used to move it, allowing D-Structs to take some; except some for a T-Trux that didn't eat the whole day meant two biggest piles of ore. When they ate most of it Skrap-It decided to lay next to D-Structs again, Tool wished to speak to him so he said: "D-Structs, do we, _um_ , do you _twitch_ have a plan where are we going? After we leave this place _twitch_ ," but nothing came as answer. Skrap-It got up and stood in front of D-Structs again, he found out why T-Trux didn't answer, he already fell asleep. And Tool couldn't blame him, being unconscious from overheating was far from sleeping, even far from resting, it was more of a constant battle for regaining the self-consciousness. Which was rather spending even more of one's strength and energy than increasing it. He just returned to his place on the right side of D-Structs's head and fell asleep.

 **I know what you're thinking: "** _ **Huh**_ **, glad that's over" XD**

 **But I wished to end this story about D-Structs and Skrap-It in one chapter, you'll understand why when you see chapter 3… Usually, I am not the biggest fan of OCs, but I couldn't just leave D-Structs and Skrap-It for scrap,** **I had to add someone who'll save them.**

 **I'd like to know what do you think of Fliper and Jett, Ty and Revvit were my inspiration for those two. Fliper is a combination of both Ty's and Revvit's behaviors. Jett is mostly his voice of sanity and a comedian I needed for this chapter. Kind of relationship they have is also pretty identical to Ty's and Revvit's, but has certain differences provided mostly by Jett's behavior.**

 **Maybe some of you already guessed that D-Stroy is 'ungrateful tin brain' that troubled our friends Copters. Seems he forgot to mention he had some help getting out of that rubble D-Structs left him in. ;)**

 **I hope you liked it.**


	3. Troubling thoughts

**We're going back in the crater to see what's D-Stroy up to. Why is he back and what is his plan..? (Of course there's a plan this is D-Stroy we're talking about here.) XD**

 **Hope you enjoy.**

"But, I do not understand, what is he doing here" Revvit was still shocked.

"I don't know but we've gotta stop him. Whatever he wants it can't be good" Ty replied as he started following D-Stroy from a safe distance.

"I agree, but you can't take D-Stroy on alone Ty. I suggest we get the others" Revvit tried to convince him.

"We don't have time for that, look..." he pointed at D-Stroy who has just entered D-Structs's old Lair, "I'm going in!" Ty finished. Revvit wished to stop him but he knew that was impossible now, so he just stayed on his friend's head, ready to help Ty if the worst happens. Ty sneaked inside, he saw D-Stroy examining one of many piles of scrap laying on Lair's floor.

"D-Stroy!..." Ty angrily called his name. D-Stroy quickly turned, surprised someone followed him here, he seemed even more shocked when he saw Ty and Revvit. Although it didn't take him long to get back in his element: "Ty, what a 'pleasant' surprise" he smiled evilly.

Ty was still angrily looking at him, "Your brother isn't here, D-Stroy" he pretended he didn't hear what D-Stroy said.

Revvit was carefully analyzing D-Stroy, hoping to discover what is he doing here when T-Trux replied: "I appreciate your concern, but I assure you that I already **know** " his voice sounded wrathful and full of hatred. These words really intrigued Revvit, there was something behind them that D-Stroy was trying to hide. Before Ty could say anything on this he heard Revvit shouting: "He's taking something!" D-Stroy was impressed Tool noticed since he was doing his best to occupy Ty's and Revvit's attention. He quickly grabbed one pile of scrap with his tail and ran directly into Ty pushing red T-Trux in cave's wall as he passed. Ty shook his head and started rolling after D-Stroy as fast as he could.

"Faster Ty, you must go faster. We must not let him get away," Revvit said.

"Easier said than done, Rev" Ty replied as he tried to speed up. D-Stroy was surprisingly fast, either he somewhere scored an upgrade, or he gave it everything his powerful engine got, or, he had a plan… (Perhaps this won't make any sense at the first sight, but actually, it's pretty logical: both of D-Brothers have powerful engines, both stronger than Ty's. Which means they can reach the higher speed than him if they want to. But since they're almost never going high speeds, they're not used to doing so. That's why Ty's gang was always easily managing to escape them.)

Trux were still celebrating at the garage, but the rest of Ty's crew wasn't really having fun anymore:

"What is taking Rev so long?" Ace worried.

"You think he actually found Ty?" Waldo added another question.

"You...you don't think some...something happened to th...the...them," Click-Clack said with his shaky voice as he pulled his head inside his body again.

"Anything Skya?" Dozer asked third time in past 15 seconds.

Skya was trying to locate a T-Trux and a Reptool almost ever since Revvit left, but with no luck. Although the good news was, the sun will rise soon, so she'll have better chances. "Still nothing Dozer… Wait! I...I think I see them" everyone happily exclaimed before Skya added: "Of course, this other thing I see; you're not gonna like it" there was some anger in her voice.

"What… What do you mean, what is it?!" Dozer asked confused.

"Looks like they are chasing D-Stroy" Skya explained.

"What!?" everyone yelled at the same time.

"What is he doing here?" Ace posed a question everyone was currently asking.

"Who cares! Let's just show him the exit!" Dozer said as he lowered his blade.

"Got you covered dude," Ton-Ton exclaimed before he went up one Flatiron rock and shouted: "Hey, everybody, we need your help! D-Stroy is back!" everyone was surprised but they all agreed to go and bash D-Stroy once again.

A big group of Trux led by Skya, Dozer and Ton-Ton was rolling after two T-Truxes, they soon got D-Stroy completely cornered at the bridge. Trux were ready to attack when black and white colored T-Trux did something that surprised them all. (D-Stroy's color is black and some combination of both white and gray.) D-Stroy backed up towards the bridge, turned around as fast as he could and rolled to the other side of the chasm. He used his jaws to cut the wires that secured the last two components of the bridge causing them to fall right after he passed. He disabled Trux to follow him, but also destroyed his way back, although he looked at them with an evil smile on his face.

"Again, seriously?! We just rebuilt that!" Dozer yelled from the other side.

"Not cool, D-Dude. It's like...the opposite of cool!" Ton-Ton agreed. D-Stroy evilly chuckled as he disappeared behind some rocks, he was still holding the pile of scrap with his tail, during this entire chase he didn't let it go...

"You should be glad he's gone," Xee told Dozer and Ton-Ton.

"I know I am" Click-Clack agreed with her, for the first time today he didn't sound so scared. All other Trux already left, glad they won without the need to actually face D-Stroy. Only members of Ty's gang were standing beside the bridge now.

"Anyone else has a feeling we beat him, too...easy?" Skya wondered.

" _Huh_ , I am not complainin'," Waldo answered her.

"That's the first" Ace smiled.

" _Hm_.." Revvit was thinking about something.

"What's spinning the bits, Rev?" Ty asked his little friend, he knew whatever it is it can't be good.

Revvit got off Ty before he answered: "I fear D-Stroy did not intend to stay here in the first place" Revvit explained.

"And what in the crater makes you think so?" Waldo rudely interrupted him.

"Does it have something to do with that weird pile of scrap?" Ty feared Revvit will confirm.

"Yes, and unless I'm mistaking that pile of scrap was a cage, filled with Superchargers," Revvit stated sadly.

"Well, why didn't you say anything before!?" Dozer yelled at him.

Revvit felt guilty, "I did not realize it in the excitement, but when Click-Clack and I were trapped with Skrap-It, we saw Scraptools captured and hid tons of Superchargers inside the Lair. D-Stroy must have known about this as well..."

"So, let me get this straight, we just let giant, devious T-Trux to simply roll out of here with a cage full of Superchargers..?" Skya summed up their situation.

Ton-Ton replied: "Skya, Rev just said all that, pay attention" Skya gave him a 'this isn't the time' look.

"With that many Superchargers, he'll be unstoppable" Xee stated.

"How do we know it's just him, he and D-Structs are probably working together again," Dozer guessed.

"After what D-Structs did to him, no way," Skya reminded him.

Xee didn't agree with Skya on this one: "I wouldn't be too sure".

Ton-Ton didn't seem concerned at all: "Dudes, dudes, dudes even if D-Bros are back together and want to get back here, and break everything all over again..." "...Does this have a point, Ton-Ton?" Dozer interrupted him a bit angrily.

"Sure does dude... So what if they have Superchargers, we just wait til they burn those out. And...you know; don't have them anymore..." Ankylodump smiled at his friends.

"I hear you, Ton-Ton, but imagine the damage they can do while they're supercharged. They could hurt someone" Ty explained to him.

"Yeah, remember what D-Structs did the last time he got supercharged," Waldo agreed.

"I never forgot!" Click-Clack screamed in fear.

Ty immediately said: "We gotta warn the Trux. Come on guys let's roll, and fast!" gang was about to leave when Revvit stopped in front of Ty, forcing T-Trux to stop. Everyone stared at him, surprised, no one understood what is he doing.

"Rev, Trux in danger..." Ty reminded him.

"Actually I do not think they are" Tool's answer confused all of them.

"What do you mean you don't think they are. D-Brothers have Superchargers!" Dozer thought Revvit gone crazy or something.

"All we know is that D-Stroy has Superchargers" Revvit reminded them.

"What are you thinking, Rev?" Ty realized Tool knew something they didn't.

"I do not believe D-Stroy is planning to use Superchargers to attack the crater, or us..." Revvit explained.

" _Ha_ , I knew it, I knew he will…Wait, did you say you don't believe?" Dozer interrupted him.

"Then what is he planning to do?" Ty indicated his friend to continue.

"I believe D-Stroy will use the supply he stole for one purpose only... **revenge** " Tool continued talking.

" _Um..._ you lost me, dude. How is he gonna get revenge without attacking us?" Ton-Ton asked.

"I do not think that D-Stroy wants to take revenge on us, but rather on..." "...D-Structs..." Ty finished Revvit's sentence.

" _Ha_ , sure glad to hear everyone's getting what they deserved" Dozer didn't seem really bothered by this. He began to roll towards the Flatirons since the sun's been up for some time now and after the night he had, some time in his mount was all he needed now. But then he got a feeling his friends were _too_ quiet, he was sure something's gonna happen, something he's not gonna like. It seemed Skya felt it too: "Ty, you're not considering to help him, are you?"

"Not this again..!." Dozer joined his friends again "Why do you want to keep helping him, Ty? He'll never do the same for you..."

"It's also kind of a family thing dude, you shouldn't really…get in the way" even Ton-Ton sided with Dozer and Skya. They all knew it was pretty much impossible to stop Ty once he decides to help someone, but they all agreed about one thing – Ty helped D-Structs way _too_ many times already. And that Trux certainly didn't deserve it this time, cause for once it wasn't Ty's fault D-Structs was in trouble. Ty was looking at Revvit like he's asking him if he should tell his friends about their previous conversation. Rev shook his head indicating to him that won't change anything. Ty lowered his head and unwillingly accepted his friends' decision... A moment later they all heard loud propeller noise and looked up in the sky already knowing who they'll see.

"Prop-Top, Navs, where are you headed?" Ty asked as two Pteracopters passed above them, they acted like they didn't even see the gang, they've been in a hurry. Flapjaw and Washout stopped when they heard Ty's voice:

"Sorry Ty, we're in a hurry, Prop-Top and Navs are in a big race, like really, really big, like greatest race which you Treaders probably didn't even hear of, ever..." Flapjaw 'explained' on his very confusing way, with **lots** of words…

" _Um_.?." Ty failed to understand anything Flapjaw has just said.

"Hold on dude, did you say a race?!" Ton-Ton excitedly asked.

"Sorry Ton-Ton, it's only for Pteracopters," Ankylodump sadly gasped when Flapjaw told him this.

"They lost their minds racing in the wind canyon, that's the windiest place in the whole crater!" Washout interrupted them.

"Tell us more about the race Flap-Dude," Ton-Ton wanted to know."

"Or, you can show us..." Ty said before Flapjaw could start talking again.

Trux were rolling towards the wind canyon when Dozer asked: "I don't get it..." he started grumpily as always.

"What is it now?" Skya asked a bit annoyed.

"If D-Stroy's really after D-Structs, how can Superchargers help him without someone who'd install them?" Dozer asked.

"Installing a Supercharger is too tricky for a Trux..." Waldo agreed.

"He needs help if he wants to use them" Ace stated.

"I fear finding help would not be a big problem for him..." Revvit joined.

"Who'd be dumb enough to work with him?" Dozer asked again.

"D-Stroy does not require someone foolish enough to help him, but simply someone threatened enough," Revvit explained.

"Rev's right, he's just gonna force someone to help him" Ty sadly agreed.

"It's not like any Tool can refuse..." Skya said as they entered the canyon, powerful winds started blowing before they even got near the wind canyon. Prop-Top, Navs and two unknown Pteracopters have already been standing there, apparently waiting for Flapjaw and Washout, so race may finally begin.

Flapjaw started: "Copters and _um_ Treaders too, these are the rules: 2 teams, two Copters in each; whoever flies through the wind canyon, takes the copper panels from the other side and flies back here through the wreck caves wins the race..." "...Actually, since this is the team race whoever flies back here first brings the victory to their team" one of the unknown Pteracopters corrected him.

"Who cares, we all know the rules. Skip to the race part Flapjaw, I am itching to beat your leader again" another unknown Pteracopter smiled, but Prop-Top didn't seem happy cause of this comment.

"Alright then; ready, set, take off!" Flapjaw shouted as 4 Pteracopters took off at the same time. Washout was flying behind them to make sure everything goes well. Flapjaw was just about to do the same when Trux called him:

"Flapjaw, wait!" Copter stopped his propellers as he heard Ty's voice.

"Sorry, can't wait, have to make sure everything's right, and better than right, perfect actually and safe of course, dangers are everywhere on the track, wreck caves and..." "Just tell us who are those Pteracopters and why are you racing?" Dozer interrupted him.

" _Oh_ dude, come on, you don't need a reason to race, it's fun!" Ton-Ton explained.

"Exactly and Prop-Top and Navs race our rivals Darcopters every year, unfortunately, the one that joked with Prop-Top is really fast, I haven't seen Copter that quick in sailing through canyons since I met..." "We get it, Flapjaw, tell us about these Darcopters, why are they…dark, who are they? Skya asked.

"They are part of a very small and rare group of Pteracopters, extremely hard to find, but in general same as us; we have hooks, they have hooks, we have propellers, they have propellers, we have two engines, they..." "...have two engines..." Revvit stated obvious and finally shut Flapjaw.

"Yes… their names are Jett and Fliper, you'll meet them later as soon as the race ends and we find out who wins and..." That's all Trux could hear (or understand) Flapjaw saying before he took off and disappeared behind one of wind canyon' walls.

Jett was in the lead but Prop-Top wasn't far behind, Navs and Fliper were as always behind them, these races have always been between Prop-Top and Jett, Pteracopters and Darcopters actually weren't rivals, these two were. Fliper and Navs were, in fact, really close friends. The outcome of the races was always kind of surprising, even tho Jett would almost always finish 1st Prop-Top was a worthy opponent. Fliper and Navs would always just fly behind them and talk, they weren't really racing types, so sometimes Fliper'd end up 3rd and sometimes Navs would…

Wind canyon is the windiest place in the crater and even having propellers isn't an advantage when you enter that giant wind tunnel. But since Pteracopters spend most of their time up in the clouds, this wasn't such a big deal for experienced fliers.

After a few minutes Prop-Top finally took the lead, Jett began to speed up in order to hopefully outgoes her. But since Prop-Top was right in front of her Jett couldn't see anything that could be in her way, so when it came to sudden left turn all she could do is watch as Prop-Top gone left revealing a stone wall to Jett. It was too late for her to turn, all she could do was try to slow down, brace for impact and prepare to crash, hard. And then, just half of a second before she'd hit the wall she felt something grabbed her and pulled her up, saving her from an epic wipeout, or was it someone…

The first couple of seconds Jett just hung from the hooks attached to her wings, trying to process everything that just happened, before she said, still in a great shock: " _Uh_...Thank you...both". Fliper and Navs caught her and saved her, then she noticed something even crazier, Prop-Top returned when she realized Jett is nowhere near her.

"You alright Jett?" she asked politely as she came closer.

"Been worse" Jett managed to smile, still terrified. It didn't take long before Flapjaw and Washout arrived.

"See, I told you racing here was dangerous" Washout said as soon as they approached.

Jett looked into Prop-Top: "Not just dangerous Washout, stupid..." she said as she shook her head slowly. And judging by the look on Prop-Top's face she agreed with her long-standing rival who became something completely different in time…

They got back to Ty and his friends, Fliper and Navs were still carrying Jett, cause, as they said, there wasn't enough room for her to take off in that canyon again.

"Took you long enough," Dozer said since they were gone for awhile.

"Who won the race dudes?" Ton-Ton asked them.

Ty was the first to notice something's wrong: "Are you guys alright?" he was referring to the fact that Fliper and Navs were still holding Jett…

When Jett spotted a T-Trux, she got scared again: " _Um_... _um...ah_ " was all she could say.

Fliper jumped in: "Navs, I assume these are your Dinotrux friends," he looked down in Jett: "Friendly, nice T-Trux and...other Trux".

"Hey!" Skya, Ton-Ton and Dozer exclaimed at the same time.

"My apologies," Fliper answered politely.

" _Mm hmm_ " Waldo said.

"And Tools," Fliper corrected himself.

"Friendly T-Trux you say?" Ty nodded on Jett's question, "Then I think you can put me down" she looked up in Fliper and Navs: "Now!"

" _Oh_ , sorry..." Navs and Fliper said at the same time as they put Jett on the ground.

"Dudes is someone gonna tell me who won the race!?" Ton-Ton demanded to know.

Jett started: "Yes, about that..." "...we realized this wasn't a good idea..." Prop-Top continued, "...and that it is more dangerous than fun. If I got a chance to see my fellow Copters, I'd like to use that time a bit differently. Plus I am faster anyway" Jett chuckled as she finished.

"Maybe in your dreams, Jett" Prop-Top replied also smiling.

Navs interrupted them: "Fliper, Jett, I believe you should finally meet our friends..."

Ty continued: "I'm Ty, that is Skya, Dozer, Ton-Ton, and Tools are Revvit, Xee, Waldo, Ace and Click-Clack".

"Wait a second, did you say Ty?" Jett asked him.

"Yeah. Why, you heard of me?" Ty smiled.

"I did actually," Fliper was surprised by Jett's answer.

"Really, where...and when?" Fliper asked her.

" _Oh_ , Skrap-It mentioned him" Jett smiled as she remembered her little friend.

"Did you say, Skrap-It?" Revvit was the first to ask.

"Yeah… Why are you looking at me like...that?" Jett asked cause both Trux and Tools stared at her and Fliper, confused, shocked and like they had tons of questions.

"Do you maybe happen know Skrap-It?" Fliper guessed pretty sure gang will confirm. They all slowly nodded on that.

"Dudes, how can we be sure it's our Skrap-Dude" Ton-Ton started but no one seemed assured that can be true so he turned to Jett: "Why don't you describe him?"

"Well, he's a Scraptool, he's pretty funny, he twitches while he speaks, even more, when he's lying" Jett smiled as she was describing him, "He's a little silly and… he has a really weird sense for choosing his friends" as she looked in Revvit who was still on Ty's head she added: "Actually just like this little guy" Jett finished while pointing at green and yellow colored Reptool.

"What Jett wants to say is that he was with a T-Trux" Fliper added even tho it wasn't really necessary.

"Yes, we kind of got that," Skya said.

Nobody said anything for a couple of minutes until Click-Clack broke that awkward silence: "They've seen D-Structs!" he screamed, it sounded like he's been trying not to freak out but at the end, his need to scream this fact in terror was stronger.

Jett exclaimed sounding a lot more happy than shocked: "You know D-Structs?" of course she already realized they did know him, she wanted them to confirm so Ty and his friends can tell them more about D-Structs. Everything about that Trux was a great mystery and Jett was curious from the moment she first saw him, mostly because of the great similarity between him and the T-Trux who once attacked her.

"Know him is one way to say it..." Skya started, "… And another one would be that he's the worst Trux you could possibly meet" Dozer continued, "And we've gone through a ton of trouble til we finally kicked him and his brother out of the crater" Waldo finished. Darcopters were shocked but when Waldo mentioned D-Structs has a brother both of them put two and two together…

Jett couldn't resist but say: "D-Structs has a brother!?" Everyone was surprised that was the only thing that intrigued her.

Ty started: " _Um_ , yes his name is D-Stroy..." "… His colors are darker than D-Structs's, he has horns on top of his head from which one is broken in half, great scar on the right side of his face and a giant, heavy wrecking ball made out of drills but yet strong enough to kick your engine out of you...intimately" Jett said in one breath, she surprised even herself by how much she remembered about D-Stroy from just one look at him. Everyone else just stood and stared at her, even Fliper looked shocked and he knew something Trux didn't.

Jett took a deep breath, there most certainly was a part of her which wanted to find D-Stroy and kick his tail for what he did to her, but, honestly what would it mean anyway, all these years she didn't know anything about him, hoped she'll never see him again, knowing his name and who he is couldn't change that, at all. And she was surprised but, it didn't change her opinion on D-Structs or Skrap-It, because meeting them felt much better than any revenge ever could.

"We've met once…it doesn't really matter" she said at last.

"You think you can tell us what happened with D-Structs and Skrap-It?" Ty changed the subject.

"Sure, why don't you tell them, Flip," Jett didn't really wish to speak to these Trux after what she's just told them.

Fliper understood her: "No problem, we found them in the desert, surrounded by desert Scraptors. So we thought we'd jump in..." "… Hold on, you wanted to help them, why?" Skya interrupted.

"Well, they weren't really doing great" everyone got confused as Flip said this, "Scraptor was about to take Skrap-It apart when we spotted them, and D-Structs was unconscious and overheated..." Fliper explained.

"Wait, Rev-Dude isn't that what almost happened to Ty when we were..." Ton-Ton didn't finish his question cause he noticed Revvit nodded on that: " _Ow_..." Ton-Ton said before he shut up.

"They are alright now," Fliper said when he realized Trux got the idea D-Structs did not survive.

Then Ty asked: "Do you know where are they now?"

"There's a cave in the desert located few clicks south from this crater, you'll most likely find them there," Fliper decided to tell him. Jett already prepared to take off as Fliper added: "I know it's hard for you Trux to look at this from our point of view but..." "...we can totally get you Flip-Dude" Ton-Ton interrupted him as he indicated Flapjaw to hook onto him and lift him up, Alkylodump shouted from the sky: "You see?"

Fliper was about to answer when Jett beat him to it: "Not the point of view he had in mind, dude" she shouted her answer to Ton-Ton by imitating the way he spoke; she was back in her standard mood.

Fliper continued talking: "If someone understands what it means to have really troubling past, that is us… But sometimes, the best thing to do isn't to continue hating someone, but to give them a second chance, or if they didn't deserve one, at least to forget" he smiled at Jett for a second before he added: "You can try trusting us; I spoke to D-Structs, met him and also helped him, and even when you told us truth about him, I do not regret saving him. And he's far from the worst, otherwise he wouldn't have a friend and otherwise, we wouldn't have helped him. I can't say Trux can change, but they can always realize their mistakes and regret what they did… Let's go Jett" "But you forgot to tell them one thing," Fliper turned, looking at Jett, "I do not regret it either…" and with that said, they took off and disappeared behind clouds.

"So, what do we do now?" Dozer asked while looking at Ty, waiting for an answer.

Instead, he got a pretty unexpected question from Skya: "Do you really think D-Structs regret anything he did?"

Ty answered: "There's one way to know for sure..." "...Ty, I know a thing or two that those Darcopters said made some sense, but that still doesn't mean D-Structs deserved **our** help. And it doesn't change or erase anything he did to us, to the crater, or other Trux" Dozer interrupted him.

"Yeah dude, you said it yourself; we tried to share with him, we tried to be friends. Maybe he's really just not… Dude-Structs," Ton-Ton agreed.

"You thought the same for me when we first met, Ton-Ton, you all did..." Ty reminded them.

"But you proved you're different Ty, you made a crater safer and better for everyone, we all did, thanks to you. D-Structs never proved we misjudged him," Skya replied.

Ton-Ton joined her: "And you're like super friendly dude..." "...Yeah, it's not like D-Structs made any friends, ever" Dozer said, he didn't really think Skrap-It counts.

"He did dude, remember, Skrap-It?" Ton-Ton didn't realize Dozer said that on purpose.

"I still kind of wonder; How did that happen? I mean, D-Structs never made friends with anyone else but Skrap-It," Skya said.

"Because unlike other Dinotrux, Skrap-It gave him a chance..." Revvit explained kind of sad.

"We should too" Ty decided and this time no one felt confident enough to say the opposite.

"We can at least warn them" Xee broke the silence with suggestion nobody was against.

"Yeah", "I suppose we could", "Why not" is what group said on Xee's idea, everyone whispered so it was hard to tell who said which version of 'yes' but they definitely all agreed to go and find D-Structs and Skrap-It, it was crazy but it was well-thought through.

Ty happily announced: "Everyone, gear-up and prepare for a field trip..." "… Why don't we make it a fly trip instead," Prop-Top interrupted him on what Ty thankfully smiled.

"We will bring spare parts, just in case," Revvit said as he got off Ty's head and joined other Tools.

* * *

*Meanwhile in one cave outside the crater*

D-Stroy's been in this cave for weeks, scrounging for ore and restlessly planning perfect kind of revenge for his little brother, which can drive a Trux crazy, it pretty much did, since he was talking to himself, **a lot** :

"I'll take away everything he ever cared about, just like he's done to me," he evilly chuckled, "Ty made that a whole lot easier. _Hahaha_ and then..." he looked at the cage with Superchargers: "I'll smash him into parts..." "… At least…as soon as I find a way to use you," (by you he meant Superchargers.)

"Talking to yourself? Don't you mean that is kind of weird, D-Stroy, crazy maybe?" he heard the voice coming from cave's murk. D-Stroy turned his headlights on, revealing a whole lot of Scraptools everywhere around him: "Not as crazy as you coming here, Knock-Itt," he angrily growled.

"Yeah well, not many Trux fear us anymore, thanks to that annoying T-Trux, Ty: no scared Trux, no parts from them… So, I guess we'll have to settle for you; Get him boys!" on Knock-Itt's command Scraptools started closing in on D-Stroy.

" _Hah_ , this is going to be fun..." D-Stroy evilly smiled. At least 13 Scraptools jumped on him at ones, but D-Stroy handled much worse things and this was literally nothing. He easily shook them off and knocked down few rocks from cave's wall, trapping Tools under them, Knock-Itt's biggest Scraptool, Skrugg was a little tougher to handle but D-Stroy simply grabbed him with his tail and throw him outside, soon only Knock-Itt was left standing in front of him.

"Yeah, talking to yourself isn't crazy at all," she nervously chuckled. D-Stroy just looked at her, not caring at all what she has to say, he just wanted to crush something pretty badly and opportunity stood right in front of him. He turned, drills on his wrecking ball started spinning, while getting closer and closer to Knock-Itt, she covered her eyes in fear and looked away. And then something weird happened, grinding noise stopped, which meant D-Stroy stopped his drills for some reason. T-Trux slowly turned, still evilly looking at her as he said: "Actually, I have something else in mind for you, Knock-Itt".

"What…what do you want?" she asked a bit confused and still shocked.

"You need me not to smash you in even tinier parts than yourself and I need someone your size for certain plan" he looked at the Supercharger cage again, "I think you would know better than rejecting my offer or trying anything, wouldn't you?" he said as his wrecking ball started spinning.

"Maybe I can't say _no_ to that now, but do you really think anything could stop me from taking advantage out of this, anytime. I know your parts better than you do. You'll just have to let your guard down for a second and I'll already be half finished taking your spiny little toy apart," Knock-Itt fearlessly replied.

" _Oh_ , but you misunderstand, you're not my partner, you're just my tool.." D-Stroy laughed. Knock-Itt's confidence completely disappeared, she looked terrified, "What is this Trux planning to do to me?" and other questions familiar to this one occupied her mind… D-Stroy grabbed some scrap which was laying on cave's floor, threw it on Knock-Itt and then freed two of her Scraptools:

"Weld that scrap together!" he ordered Scraptools to trap Knock-Itt in scrap-cage by welding pieces of metal around her together. And they did that without questioning.

"What!? Stop, don't listen to him!" he heard Knock-Itt screaming on Scraptools which turned against her. Now D-Stroy kind of understood D-Structs's obsession with these creatures, they were so easily manipulated and controlled by the T-Trux' strongest and most powerful weapon, **fear**. But he did not require more than one of those scrap-heads bothering him, and that one was already caged up.

"You'll pay for this D-Stroy; I will make you pay!" Knock-Itt continued yelling but D-Stroy didn't listen. His plan worked perfectly so far; he sneaked back into the crater, got the Superchargers and even damaged one of Ty's precious builds in the process, and now he possessed the way to use those Superchargers. All that was left was to find his brother and make him pay… D-Stroy started laughing, quietly at first, but then laughter got stronger and soon it echoed through the cave…

* * *

*Meanwhile inside the cave in the desert outside the crater*

As Skrap-It was towing ore back to the cave he heard the sound he's already been too familiar with, constant grunting, which could mean one thing only, D-Structs was trying to get back on his treads, again… Tool left the ore next to cave's entrance and ran inside only to see that he was right, but that wasn't a good thing in this case. Fliper and Jett left D-Structs in the worst position possible, it was the same helpless position in which he was after he fell near the edge when he was fighting Ty on that volcano. His treads were touching air instead of solid ground and the rest of his body was literally pushed in the ground, which made it a lot harder for him to get up. First, he had to raise his head high enough so he can use it to push himself back on his treads.

He was using all the strength he's got, he was slowly raising his head while constantly grunting, he almost reached needed height when he completely ran out of strength and had to let his head hit the ground again. He opened his eyes which made him realize he passed out for a second, then he furiously roared. But for the first time ever that wasn't a good idea, because he literally got dizzy cause of that roar, he closed his eyes again so he can replenish some strength. Skrap-It only stood and watched, he knew there's nothing he could do, D-Structs was stubborn and still pretty terrifying, but Tool also couldn't stand to watch much more of this.

After a few minutes, D-Structs opened his eyes and furiously shouted: "Why is this taking so long?!" he was referring to his recovery.

Skrap-It couldn't resist but reply: "Well maybe _twitch_ , it wouldn't take so long if you'd stop wasting energy on trying to get up all the time _twitch_ ," he angrily said. D-Structs looked at him, shocked by his courage but also angry, he swung his claw in Skrap-It's direction, he nearly hit him, but Scraptool jumped out of the way in time. Tool noticed it took him quite some strength to do even something as simple as this, Skrap-It started wondering: "Seriously, why is this taking so long?" D-Structs already had all his energy back, he struggled only with movements that required engine's assistance, which meant everything except talking or shouting, even roars were coming mostly from his engine. Something must've still been wrong with it… When D-Structs pulled his chain back in his tail he simply said: "You're not helping".

On what Skrap-It pretty casually replied: "Really... _twitch_?" he said as he pointed at chunks of ore that stood next to cave's wall, bringing food and water was his job and he was doing it surprisingly well.

D-Structs looked at all food Tool brought, he took a deep breath and unwillingly corrected himself: "With this," he made a gesture pointing at his engine before he put his head back on cave's floor.

Skrap-It knew D-Structs was right, but, why wouldn't he try to help, "Let me have a look _twitch_ ," he said as he climbed on D-Structs.

D-Structs didn't really hope Skrap-It could possibly discover what's wrong, but, after a few minutes, he couldn't help it but ask: "Well?"

"Well… I have good news and _twitch_ bad news. Um, which one would you _twitch_ like to hear first _ha_... _ha_?" Skrap-it nervously asked, he had no idea what to tell D-Structs since he didn't understand what was happening with his engine. And D-Structs sensed it cause he angrily growled, indicating Skrap-It to stop playing with him.

"The good news is, _twitch_ engine works. Of course you probably already know that cause if it didn't work you _twitch_ wouldn't be able to…" "… Enough!" D-Structs interrupted him and then tried to shake him off, make Skrap-It fall off him, but it wasn't so easy to do that when you're laying on the ground. So D-Structs stopped after a few failed attempts and pretty annoyed mirthlessly said: "Get off..."

" _Oh_ , _twitch_ of course..." Skrap-It got off him but then decided to add: "Are you sure you don't want to hear the bad news _twitch_. They are better than good ones, I mean not better, cause you know _twitch_ , they're bad but they are a bit more..." "...QUIET! _Huh_ , just be quiet..." D-Structs has had enough already, enough of this cave, enough of this desert, enough of this awful predicament, enough of being unable to move or do anything. He looked at Skrap-It for a couple more minutes, expecting Tool to leave or something like that and when he didn't do so, D-Structs just closed his eyes, he wanted some time to think, he needed that now… Skrap-It was still looking at him, he understood he messed up, but there's gotta be a way for him to fix this, and he's gonna find it. It took him a few minutes to think of a perfect way to get D-Structs's attention, but he did it. D-Structs sensed Skrap-It climbed on him again, he opened his eyes and looked up to him, "What are you doing?" he asked but, surprisingly he didn't yell at the Tool.

"I remembered a little technique all the Scraptools know _twitch_ , it's a trick how to steady Trux' engine while he sleeps, which makes it a lot easier to steal parts _twitch_ without them noticing. Because then they sleep even deeper _..._ ," Skrap-It realize he's giving D-Structs the wrong idea of what he's doing, "I tried that, in reverse, backwards actually _twitch_. It might take time for it to start working, but it might give you more power _twitch…_ So, would you like to hear the bad news now?... _Hm_ _twitch_ , I feel like that question didn't sound so weird in my head". Skrap-It noticed D-Structs didn't reply so he decided to get off him and see what happened. T-Trux just stared at him, Tool could really see the pride in his eyes, but D-Structs wasn't really used to saying 'thank you' yet so he just said: "What is the bad news?" Skrap-It could swear he saw D-Structs blandly smiled for a second.

"Well, I don't know for sure but _twitch_ I think a few important 'things', that's the technical term for it got damaged _twitch_ cause of the heat and everything…and that's why you can't, well… At least I _twitch_ think" Skrap-It nervously said: "And... I don't think I can fix them _twitch_ ," he said sadly.

"Then you better think of a workaround," D-Structs's reply sounded like a treat but some kind of a weird motivation at the same time and Skrap-It was pretty sure he smiled again. Tool couldn't believe it, was it possible that D-Structs actually believed in him…?

"Is this a good time to ask about those D-Stroy nightmares _twitch_?" Skrap-It asked him all of a sudden.

"What!?" D-Structs exclaimed in great shock, but then he added deadly serious and angry again: "How do you know about that?"

"I heard you saying his name a few times while you were asleep _twitch_ , so I just put two and two toge..." he shut up as he heard D-Structs angrily growling at him. Skrap-It was about to add "So what are they about?" when he looked at D-Structs. Skrap-It knew D-Structs won't tell him anything, so he decided to figure it out on his own: "Why would D-Structs think about his brother… _hmm_ , he hates him, he betrayed him. Maybe he feels bad about it, no that's not it. Maybe D-Stroy is after us, _eh_ , no way. _Oh_ , maybe Knock-Itt is after me cause of that scrap-ball and Superchargers; but wait, why would D-Structs think of that. _Oh_ , this thinking is really hard!", "Why don't you just tell me what it is _twitch_!?" he realized he screamed that last part out loud, he slowly turned back to D-Structs, look on his face told him enough, "I said that aloud _twitch_ , didn't I..?" he nervously chuckled.

"You really want to know?" D-Structs asked on what Skrap-it nodded, "Then fine… As far as I know, D-Stroy won't stop until he finds me and gets his revenge, for everything I've ever done to him," ton of different emotions could be sensed in D-Structs's voice as he said this; hatred, anger, pain… but also something, else, something Skrap-It clearly felt but couldn't believe, **self-pity** , a lot of it...

"But… you can beat him _twitch_ " Skrap-It confidently stated, "...right?..." he added, not so sure anymore. D-Structs just gasped and closed his eyes, Tool didn't need to know D-Structs at all to guess exactly what that meant: "Not like this..." Skrap-It realized D-Structs fell asleep again, he took some ore and stood next to him for a while, D-Structs was dreaming about something again, this time without saying anything, but Skrap-It could bet it was about D-Stroy. There was something else about his brother that D-Structs refused to tell him, a lot more; and D-Structs still wasn't ready to trust someone enough to tell what that was, not even Skrap-It… Tool carefully climbed on him again, doing his best not to wake him, he slowly lay on D-Structs. He waited to see if D-Structs will react, but, he didn't, Skrap-It wasn't sure if that was because he didn't realize Tool climbed on him or he didn't mind it, but whatever it was it was good enough for Skrap-It. He decided to stay up there, if he couldn't do anything for D-Structs, he could at least try to be there for him…

 **And that would be it for this chapter, I decided to put every character's situation in this chapter because every single one of them is important for chapter 4. Let me know if you want to see Jett and Fliper in following chapters and I'll see if I can find a room for them, I am also open to all suggestions how's D-Stroy gonna find D-Structs.**

 **I hope you liked it, leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	4. Inner thoughts

**Just like before, we're starting exactly where we left off, although a bit differently.**

 **Just** **a** **few shoutouts before we start; to** _ **Garrus hidden love**_ **for constant support and help and to** _ **fantasticly-anonymous**_ **and** _ **D227**_ **for extremely supportive comments that always inspire me to write more. Keep reading, guys. :)**

 **T** **his chapter is about D-Stroy, he and Knock-Itt are the most important characters in this chapter. It may not see** **m** **that way but what happens in this chapter is pretty important...**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

*D-Stroy's cave outside the crater*

D-Stroy was trying to think of a way to discover where is his brother; to be honest, he wasn't completely sure D-Structs wasn't in the crater until Ty so foolishly told him. But he couldn't hear himself thinking from all the noise Knock-Itt was making:

"Let me go! Now! I'm warning you, D-Stroy!" Knock-Itt screamed from her cage.

"Be quiet! Or I'll quiet you" D-Stroy angrily growled.

" _Oh_ , am I bothering you? Well here's an idea, let me go and I'll be on my way," Knock-Itt continued yelling. D-Stroy furiously growled, he'd for sure stomp Knock-Itt if he didn't need her, he calmed himself down and looked away from imprisoned Tool. Knock-Itt knew D-Stroy needed her for something and that he won't end her just yet, so why wouldn't she use that and make D-Stroy pay for her service, expensively pay.

"Are you at least gonna tell me why you need me?" she asked a lot calmly.

"No," D-Stroy simply replied.

"Because you did not 'plan' that yet..?" she messed with him. D-Stroy's wish to crush Knock-Itt just grew a bit bigger.

Knock-Itt continued: "This is about your brother isn't it...what.?..are you jealous of him?.. You do have a reason to be though, I heard he's much stronger and smarter than you…" D-Stroy couldn't take this anymore, he couldn't believe he ended up being insulted by this little, annoying bug and all for his brother, always because of **him**. D-Stroy's rage finally reached its maximum, he turned as he loosened chain of his wrecking ball, ready to shut Knock-Itt, permanently… Knock-Itt's eyes widened in fear cause she did not expect this to happen, but then in the last minute, D-Stroy managed to control himself and smash one of cave's walls instead of caged Scraptool. He was breathing rapidly, trying to calm down and control all the anger, wrath and hatred he felt right now.

But once Knock-Itt realized she's out of danger she decided to continue with her plan: " _Ow_ , so close," she laughed. But then they both heard the sound of scrap falling on the floor, D-Stroy looked in the direction from which sound came and noticed another Scraptool. He turned his headlights on to get a better look at it and revealed there was a ton of Scraptools standing near cave's entrance.

" _Oh_ thank scrap you're here, now get me out!" Knock-Itt exclaimed happily and relieved.

"We don't serve you anymore, Knock-Itt," one of the Scraptools rudely replied.

"What?!" Knock-Itt was shocked.

"You said it yourself; whoever beats the leader, **becomes** the leader," another one agreed.

Third one continued: "Yeah, that's how you became our leader, remember. In case you do not, I..." "…Point is…we work for him now," fourth Scraptool interrupted him as he pointed at D-Stroy.

Knock-Itt was shocked, surprised, but mostly terrified, she feared what will D-Stroy do to her now when he got the entire gang of Tools working for him. Then something crazy happened, D-Stroy started, laughing..?!

"And how swiftly things change. Maybe you're not so irreplaceable after all," he evilly chuckled as he saw Knock-Itt was paralyzed in fear.

"Nothing to say?" D-Stroy evilly smiled.

"Please, I am sorry, I'll help you and I will never say anything to you, ever. Just please don't hurt me" Knock-Itt begged.

D-Stroy just smiled again and said: "That must be the smartest thing you've ever said".Then Knock-Itt realized what she just did, she showed D-Stroy how afraid she is of him actually. She gave him a way to control her and to most likely do to her the same thing Knock-Itt tried to do to him. She planned to drive D-Stroy crazy by annoying him, teasing him by making him great wish to hit her while he knew he couldn't do that. Now he wasn't just able to drive her crazy by terrifying her and threatening her, but to completely control her and make her do absolutely everything he orders cause now she was **really** replaceable and D-Stroy now, more than ever held her life between the drills of his tail…

"…Sooo…what do you want us to do..?" one of the Scraptools interrupted a long minute of silence.

"Go back to the crater and keep an eye on those Trux," D-Stroy ordered.

"How do you want us to do that; get a Dinotrux eye and attach it to another Dinotrux?" Break-Itt asked. (Break-Itt, Smash-Itt and Lloyd started working for Knock-Itt after D-Bros and Skrap-It were kicked out of the crater.)

"No, scraphead, he wants us to spy on them," Lloyd replied.

"There are lots of Trux in the crater, how are we gonna know who to spy on?" Smash-Itt added. D-Stroy still couldn't believe he ended up relying on these creatures, I mean, how in the world can someone be that dumb..? But these mindless minions obeyed him and considering their size they were perfect for surveillance missions. D-Stroy knew he'll be able to sneak in Ty's crater only once, he hated to admit but unlike his newest temporary servants, Ty wasn't stupid.

D-Stroy took a deep breath before he almost kind of calmly said: "Go back to the crater and spy on Ty and his friends. How hard is that to understand..?"

"Well..." one of the Scraptools was about to say something when D-Stroy yelled: "…GET OUT!" and, on his command, but mostly in fear, all the Scraptools vanished from the cave…

This made Knock-Itt realize how to regain her previous value, or at least, how to prove her worth to D-Stroy: "You really think any of them can replace me?" she smiled confidently.

"Perhaps not…" Knock-Itt was obviously shocked by his answer, "…but all of them can. Otherwise even you wouldn't keep them around.." D-Stroy stated. Knock-Itt was surprised he so quickly put things together. She used those Tools cause they were dumb and obeyed her without questioning (at least until right now), they were incredibly useful servants as a group although completely useless individually. And D-Stroy has already realized all that, that was, more than **impressive**. D-Stroy was a lot smarter than Knock-Itt thought and now she truly regretted she underestimated him by thinking she'll ever be able to outsmart him; it seemed he was always at least one step ahead, but not only in this case, he was always one step ahead, of everyone…

* * *

*In the crater, one hour later*

Surprisingly, it took Ty's group quite some time to prepare for their trip; mostly because they spent every second minute asking themselves: "Why in the world are we doing this?" But, after an hour of sorting bolts, performing required repairs and tune-ups, both Trux, Tools and Copters were ready to go.

"Spare parts, bits and all other repair gear packed in the first toolbox" Xee notified.

Ace added: "Along with couple extra Superchargers" after she received a suspicious look from others she added: "What.?..it's for the Trux…mostly" she whispered the last word as she climbed on Ton-Ton.

"And do not forget my latest invention, a transferable forge in case we lack parts to perform our repairs in the field," Revvit said as he secured metal hamper to one of Washout's hooks.

"Wait…forge?! With melting hot lava, lava that melts metal?! And you're putting that on me?! I am metal!" Washout panicked.

"Aah...aaah...aah" Click-Clack screamed.

"What's up with you?" Waldo asked orange Tool.

Click-Clack was shaking as he replied: "I got scared...because of him.." he pointed at Washout.

Waldo climbed on Dozer, "Doesn't even surprise me" Click-Clack ran to Skya in order to hide there as Waldo said this.

"You do not have a single reason to worry Washout, you neither Click-Clack," Revvit added when he heard orange Tool screaming in the distance, "lava is well-secured and completely unable to harm you," he assured him.

"If you say so..." Washout tried to believe him.

"Everyone ready?" Ty finally asked.

"We are all set," Revvit replied from Ty's head as he looked around and quickly checked on everyone.

"Prepare for take-off" four Pteracopters took-off as Prop-Top said this… What none of them realized was that a bunch of Scraptools was watching them as they disappeared in clouds, while hiding behind some rocks.

"Look! It's the Trux," Smash-Itt pointed at the sky.

"Where?" Break-Itt asked as he looked everywhere around him, even, beneath himself.

"Try looking up," Lloyd suggested obvious.

" _Ooh_ , there they are," Break-Itt finally spotted Ty's group in the distance, "We should alert D-Structs," he added.

"You mean D-Stroy?" Smash-Itt corrected him.

"What?" Break-Itt asked.

"His name is D-Stroy," Smash-Itt explained.

"No, it's not!" - Break-Itt.

"Yes, it is!" - Smash-Itt.

"No, it's not!" - Break-Itt; then they started fighting.

"Yes, it is!" - Smash-Itt.

"Enough you too! We have to alert D-Stroy," Lloyd interrupted them.

"Who?" Break-Itt and Smash-Itt both asked as they stopped fighting.

"Our new boss, scrapheads," Lloyd said as he left.

"I told you it's D-Stroy," Smash-Itt said as they both started following Lloyd.

"No, you didn't!" - Break-Itt.

"Yes, I did!" - Smash-Itt.

"No, you didn't!" - Break-Itt.

"Yes, I did!" - Smash-Itt.

Break-Itt forgot what they were arguing about: " _Um_ , you did what now?" on what Lloyd gasped pretty irritated.

* * *

*In the sky*

"Dudes, I forgot how awesome flying is," Ton-Ton enjoyed.

"You just flew this morning," Dozer reminded him.

"Has it been that long?" Ton-Ton said.

"What do you think, Xee?" Revvit shouted from Ty's head.

"It's a lot windier than traveling with a flying machine, but it's nice," Xee shouted back from Ton-Ton's head.

"Are you kidding; this is the best way to travel!" Ace said as she jumped off Ton-Ton's head, but, instead of falling, winds carried her and she landed in Ton-Ton's bed: " _Woo-hoo_!"

"Well, at least someone is having fun," Dozer already sounded a bit sick.

Waldo wasn't doing much better than him: "That would be a surprise if that someone wasn't Ace.."

"You're just jealous I can make everything fun," Ace smiled.

" _Huh_ , even a Scraptor attack..?" Waldo confidently asked.

"Alright, almost everything. Is that what you wanted to hear, Waldo?" Ace had to admit he's got a point.

"I think I'll celebrate it when we're back on the ground," Waldo got sick again.

"Getting back on safe, solid ground is not enough for you!?" Dozer asked, also feeling sick.

"All right, why don't we all just calm down and try to enjoy," Ty suggested.

Dozer immediately replied: "Can't see how words enjoy and flying go together," on what Ty gave him an angry look, indicating him to stop complaining. On this Dozer had no choice but to stay quiet from now on.

* * *

*D-Stroy's cave*

D-Stroy's finally had his plan fully planned out, all that was left was to find D-Structs and make his revenge happen. He actually had a good feeling about this idea of using Scraptools for surveillance… Since, for a change, Knock-Itt was quiet, D-Stroy could clearly hear footsteps near his cave, even before Scraptools entered.

"Well…did you find them?!" D-Stroy eagerly asked.

"Of course we did… _Um_ , who were we looking for, again?" Break-Itt said, on what D-Stroy angrily growled as he came threatening close to the Tools.

"Ty's Trux flew away with some big flying things..!" Lloyd said before D-Stroy could do anything to them.

" _Hmm_ , Pteracopters..?" D-Stroy pensively said as he lifted his head up and moved away from the Scraptools.

"Exactly, that's what I called them too," Smash-Itt tried to get on D-Stroy's good side, that is, if he possessed one.

"No, it's not!" - Break-Itt.

"Yes, it is!" - Smash-Itt; they'd hit each other every time one of them would set their argument.

"No, it's not!" - Break-Itt.

"Silence!" D-Stroy interrupted them at last and then he looked back at Lloyd, expecting to hear what else they learned.

"They went to the desert, somewhere on the south," Lloyd explained.

" _Hmm_ , what are you up to now, Ty?" D-Stroy was thinking aloud.

"He does know Ty's not here, right?" Smash-Itt whispered.

"Unfortunately…he does," Knock-Itt replied from her cage.

"Have you learned anything else?" D-Stroy asked cause he couldn't figure this out; it seemed he didn't hear them talking, luckily..

Lloyd had nothing more to say, but lucky for all of them, Smash-Itt had: "No, but Revvit mentioned they need parts for repairs".

"Repairs..? In the desert…they're most likely playing heroes for some Trux in trouble again," D-Stroy guessed.

"Great, and what does that have to do with anything..?" Knock-Itt suddenly interrupted his thoughts, "I thought you're after your brother, not those annoying Trux…"

"Except if someone convinced them to try to give D-Structs another chance and they're going to see him…but what are the chances for that, right," Break-Itt said. Everyone just stared at him, with completely unreadable looks on their faces.

Knock-Itt was the first of them to say something: "You, know, in my experience I've learned they are not smart enough to come up with something as complicated as this…Which means, somehow, this might be true. But even if it isn't, you can still kick Ty's tail. I bet there's still a part of you that wants that," she talked to D-Stroy. He was surprised she gave him answers on every dilemma he currently had cause of Break-Itt's unexpected statement. And, of course, there was a part of him that wanted to kick Ty's tail. Truth was, D-Stroy did know Ty only for a short period of time and he did hate him mostly just because his brother hated him, but, in the end, that annoying T-Trux and his friends cowards defeated him, kicked him out of the crater and intended to bury him beneath the rubble; as his brother did once… Of course, D-Structs didn't really plan that but he was completely alright with leaving his brother buried alive, but just because D-Stroy desperately wanted to take revenge on D-Structs didn't mean he didn't want the same for Ty…

On Knock-Itt's words, D-Stroy instinctively left the cave without saying a single word. There was something about Knock-Itt that really intrigued to D-Stroy. She quickly learned she has to obey him, she learned how to understand him, read him and somehow guess what was going on with him, in his head. And he didn't like that, at all, the last thing he needed is someone other than him having access to his head and knowing what they shouldn't. The last time someone could read his inner thoughts like this, he ended up hurt, betrayed, beaten up, embarrassed and almost buried alive…his brother was the only one who could ever read him like this, and he betrayed him, again… D-Stroy won't allow anything like that to happen, ever again..! Knock-Itt will serve him only and explicitly as a tool, some thing he requires to succeed, and she will never, ever know anything about him, he won't allow it, to anyone, **ever** again…

D-Stroy could hear propeller noise above him, he looked up and saw four Pteracopters carrying four different Trux as they flew over him. As he was watching them Knock-Itt rolled next to him in her cage since it was shaped like a ball; other Scraptools followed behind her.

"There is absolutely no way you can catch up with those things. I once saw them outfly a whole flock of Scrapadactyls," Knock-Itt coldly and fearlessly told D-Stroy, but it also sounded like she was challenging him at the same time.

"And how fast are they while carrying Dinotrux, Knock-Itt..?" D-Stroy simply and calmly replied as he moved his head really close to Knock-Itt while watching her directly in eyes. Knock-Itt was mad he outsmarted her again, but yet, she thought she already decided to stop playing this game with D-Stroy, this made no sense to her. When D-Stroy noticed her anger he lifted his head up and smiled, he won this round, but, why did this matter to him all of a sudden, were him and Knock-Itt unavarely playing some crazy nonsense of a game called **dominance** , cause he already undoubtedly had it. Why in the world was he doing this, just as Knock-Itt's ability to read them he couldn't at all understand his inner thoughts at the moment… D-Stroy finally managed to snap himself out of these thoughts after a few minutes, he remembered he doesn't have time to waste.

"There is one way to follow them," he finally said and then looked in Knock-Itt again. She didn't have to ask anything, the second D-Stroy glanced at her, she simply saw the plan in his eyes, somehow, she understood him. Knock-Itt quickly nodded when she realized D-Stroy was looking at her, almost as he was waiting for her reaction of some kind.

D-Stroy felt unable to do or say anything until he received Knock-Itt's reaction; why did he wait? Why did he care if she understood or agreed? It's not like she had a choice; he couldn't understand this at all…"Release her!" he ordered the Scraptools as he entered the cave. By the time Tools got Knock-Itt out of her cage D-Stroy returned, carrying Supercharger cage in his jaws. He dropped it in front of Knock-Itt and turned around so his wrecking ball was right above her. D-Stroy was about to order her to take one Supercharger, climb on him and install it when he felt tiny steps on his left tread feet and later on his back and near his engine; Knock-Itt didn't need an order. D-Stroy wasn't only surprised by her gesture but also very intrigued by the fact she's completely stopped complaining and rebelling; she actually obeyed him, **willingly** …

D-Stroy couldn't help it but feel uneasy about having Knock-Itt tampering with his engine. She was the first Tool he's ever allowed to climb on him, to work on him, even Skrap-It could never do so and that Tool was already fixing his brother… He fixed his eyes on Knock-Itt, carefully watching exactly what was she doing, analyzing her every move…

Knock-Itt grabbed one of the Superchargers, closed the cage and climbed on D-Stroy, she could feel his body slightly twitching every time she'd make a move. It was weird, surprising and kind of silly seeing him act like this; of course, no one is fearless, but D-Stroy seemed really close to that definition, until now. But Knock-Itt understood, he was afraid of new, unknown, afraid of changes, **afraid of trusting someone** …

Thinking about D-Stroy helped her to resist the strong urge to knock some scrap that surrounded her off D-Stroy. When she opened the doors of his engine compartment that wish grew at least thousand times bigger. The beautiful engine showed right in front of her, simply begging her to take it apart, Knock-Itt could swear she heard voices in her head telling her to do so; shiny, shiny scrap, never before touched, shimmering parts… Knock-Itt slowly reached for one of D-Stroy's cylinders as she lowered her horns, ready to take it out.

"Knock-Itt!.. What are you doing..?" D-Stroy yelled, causing her to freeze in place; Supercharger was still in her tail. She shook her head and took Supercharger with one of her legs, "What's it looking like?.. I am putting this in," she hoped she'll fool him.

"For your sake, it had better not be what it looked like," D-Stroy angrily growled. Knock-Itt tried to contain herself from rudely answering D-Stroy back, but she couldn't: "Understood…" she sarcastically whispered, but obviously wishing D-Stroy to hear it. He set his drills in motion again as he angrily growled at Knock-Itt, indicating her to watch her words.

"You know, after so many times, that stops being scary," Knock-Itt said without even paying attention to D-Stroy and his tail, she simply continued with working on Supercharger installation. D-Stroy furious stopped his drills, irritated he can't surprise her anymore, he can't scare her anymore…but, he'll think of something, he always does.

"There…That should do it," Knock-Itt said as she closed the doors of D-Stroy's engine compartment and returned on the ground, "Considering you know how to use it," she added as she evilly smiled at him. D-Stroy simply used his tail to force Knock-Itt back in her cage; Scraptools locked her right away.

D-Stroy revved his engine and strong blue light filled the cave, all of his ventilation hatches were now glowing (Supercharged D-Stroy looks like Supercharged D-Structs, with following differences:) A few markers on his arms started glowing, his head also glowed a little, even top of his tail was giving away some blue light. D-Stroy loudly roared due to this sudden and powerful burst of energy, the ground started shaking as it was an earthquake going on.

"Wow!" impressed and idolizing sigh escaped Knock-Itt. D-Stroy needed a couple of seconds to get used to this newest state, but naturally, it didn't take him long to get used to being this powerful.

D-Stroy evilly smiled: "Let's hunt Trux," first he grabbed the Supercharger cage and placed it on his right tread and then Knock-Itt's cage, which he placed on his left tread feet. He rolled out of the cave at very very high speed…

 **That's it for now, I know it's not long but I didn't have time to write more. Next chapter will be either like this one, just with D-Structs's inner thoughts (the ones he didn't reveal to Skrap-It) or it'll be a longer one, including Ty's gang and what comes next…**

 **IMPORTANT NOTE: This does NOT mean Knock-Itt is D-Stroy's best friend or something!**

 **I hope you liked it, leave a review and let me know what you think. :)**


	5. Doubts and conclusions

" _ **Little brother..."**_

" _Were you embarrassed about what happened, or did you finally see a way to shake me for good..?"_

" _ **Little brother..."**_

" _It was_ _ **never**_ _our valley, little brother, I just let you think it was..!"_

" _ **Little brother..."**_

" _This is your fault, brother!"_

" _ **Little brother..."**_

" _You've always been weak!"_

" _ **Little brother..."**_

 _...DISAPPOINTMENT, FAILURE, WEAKLING,_ _ **TRAITOR ABOVE ALL**_ _…_

D-Structs's eyes opened wide in only a moment, he was breathing rapidly, he could do nothing but vacantly stare into cave's floor and listen to D-Stroy's voice, which was still ringing and echoing inside of his mind. After about ten minutes D-Structs finally looked up, he was glad when he discovered Skrap-It wasn't there. He definitely didn't want to explain or mention his dream, ever. His nightmares about D-Stroy were never...like this...they were just short visions of him, that clearly indicated to D-Structs that his brother will be back, soon… But this was **different** ,those were memories and they hurt a lot more. As much as D-Structs despised it, he felt guilty for what he's done to D-Stroy, he hated himself for siding with his brother, but, D-Stroy had every right to seek revenge. And that, was the painful truth. Why, why did it have to be so complicated… Everything seemed so simple when they were kids; when D-Structs was only a year old, his big brother used to protect him, D-Stroy's been there for him. But that perfection didn't even last long enough for D-Structs to memorize it any better… He never understood what happened to his brother, but what he did know was that later on, D-Stroy's been cruel, cold and ruthless towards him. D-Stroy bullied him, his brother 'trained' D-Structs to be like himself, a bully, he was doing that on purpose. That was something D-Structs discovered over the years. Although he never knew why; once he learned the importance of T-Trux' pride and honor, he never dared to ask… D-Structs felt bad for caring for his brother, he knew D-Stroy doesn't deserve it and it would be a **madness** to think his brother could ever feel the same towards him.

D-Structs assumed he's been sleeping for about an hour, he remembered Skrap-It's tiny trick which was supposed to give him some energy he desperately needed. He attempted to raise his head but there was no way it'd move an inch.

" _Ah_... Why am I not surprised this has made me even more helpless… _Uh_ , I didn't think that was possible..." D-Structs disappointedly admitted this out loud only because no one was around to hear him. He was angry at Skrap-It, furious in fact. But he had more important things to worry about than how to punish Tool for this, when his brother shows up, D-Structs won't be able to do anything. He would be at his brother's mercy, completely! But even that wasn't his biggest concern… The last thing D-Structs wanted and something he truly despised was being forced to show his weakest state to his enemies and even worse than that was showing his weakness to his brother… He could almost hear D-Stroy menacingly laughing at him already. His entire life he was trying to prove to his brother how he's as strong, as smart, as powerful as his older sibling. But D-Stroy never showed him he respected D-Structs and thought of them as equals; he's always been in charge and he was always determining what they'll do. And whenever D-Structs'd try to do something on his own, well, let's say his brother was far from supporting him; his plans would always fail… All he could do was look at his brother and learn from him, but knowing D-Stroy'd never teach him how to fight or plan better, D-Structs had to study, without lectures. The move his brother used to disappear in front of him, in a cloud of dust; D-Structs had to watch him hundreds of times in order to figure out how's D-Stroy doing that, and then months of practice to realize how to perform it.

D-Stroy taught him how to behave, not to share, to be cruel, to take from others and terrorize them just for some fun... he taught him that, **on the hard way**. It may sound like the dumbest reason, which it was, but in the end, that was his brother.

A pensive whisper escaped D-Structs who was lost deep in his thought, "That has to mean something... but..." he shook his head as he was trying to get back in reality and away from his crazy fantasies, "No... No, it doesn't..."

D-Structs closed his eyes and continued thinking about everything, in the end, he managed to define his feelings and thoughts and connect them into one conclusion:

 **In sooth, T-Trux of a name D-Stroy is his brother, to him, closest Trux alive and relative by the engine model, but yet they're so distant at the same time; judging by those facts, only this can be true –** _ **D-Stroy, I despise just as much as I love him…**_

He might've hated dealing with this truth, but, he knew it was true and there was nothing he could do to change it. He was mad and jealous because D-Stroy was so easily managing to hate him, D-Structs wished he could do that. It was easy to make it look like he hates his brother but it was impossible for him to truly feel that way…

D-Structs suddenly felt pretty tired, like his engine wasn't giving him enough energy; because of Skrap-It's dumb idea. After a couple of minutes he couldn't fight this grave lack of strength anymore, he fell asleep again.

…

"D-Structs..? _twitch_ D-Structs?..." Skrap-It quietly called his name as he entered. Tool noticed T-Trux was asleep, he had no idea D-Structs ever woke up in his absence.

"Well, at least it's _twitch_ quiet here, for once…" Skrap-It stated before he drank some water. Scraptool then heard a soft sound of a rock falling off the wall and hitting the ground on what he added: "Too quiet…" Skrap-It came to D-Structs and climbed on him, "Strange.. humming should be loude… _Oh_ no, no no no no no _twitch_ no no no NO!" Tool panicked as he jumped off D-Structs and landed on his head instead on his feet. He ignored the pain from the hit and quickly got up.

Skrap-It then continued yelling, almost in terror: "This… _huh_ …this doesn't have to mean it's my fault, but _twitch_ IS IT!?.. Well, perhaps not, I… I mean he was pretty weak before _twitch_ so maybe something else happened between the moment I tinkered there and the moment when… _OH_ , WHO AM I LYING TO, _twitch_ I DID IT!" Skrap-It finally stopped shouting as he collapsed on the floor and covered his eyes with his front legs. Tool quietly cried and whined for a while..

…

"N-n… no! I… have to fix this _twitch_ ," he said somewhat confidently as he finally got up; "Somehow…" he unsurely added as he turned to D-Structs again. Skrap-It slowly climbed on him again and opened the doors of his engine compartment.

"Hmm… let's _twitch_ see…" Scraptool was trying to figure out what's wrong.

"Couldn't they put some kind of _twitch_ on switch or something, in here!?" Skrap-It complained…

" _Aha_! Maybe if I… No, no… I could mess up _twitch_ even worse…!" Tool panicky exclaimed as he closed compartment' doors. He stepped onto the ground again and looked into the T-Trux, thinking what else he could do, something that didn't include taking any risks of further endangering D-Structs's engine…

"Of course! How didn't I see it earlier _twitch…_ I am gonna wake him up!" Skrap-It proudly concluded.

He cleared his throat: " _Ahem… ahem_ … D-STRUCTS! WAKE _twitch_ UP! D-STRUCTS!" Tool yelled as loudly as he could but T-Trux didn't wake or reacted at all. Skrap-It came closer to him and started hitting D-Structs with his tail hammer; "D-STRUCTS!" When that didn't work as well, Scraptool climbed on him and started jumping on his head, " _OH_ COME ON _twitch_! WAKE UP ALREADY!" Skrap-It desperately shouted… But again, nothing happened, he finally stopped trying and just stood on Trux's head for some time. "Wake up… please…" Tool hopelessly whispered as he lowered his head… After a couple of minutes, he slowly got off D-Structs.

"I… I am so sorry… If you.. wake up _twitch_ you should stomp me for this…" Skrap-It depressedly whispered, "I didn't deserve your trust, or _twitch_ your friendship…" He mirthlessly moved to one corner of the cave and laid there, he didn't dare to look at D-Structs… he failed, again… He hurt the only friend he's ever had and genuinely cared about this much… Look on Skrap-It's face suddenly changed when he remembered; D-Structs said D-Stroy will come, that he seeks revenge for everything D-Structs's ever done to him..! There's no way D-Structs can fight his brother, that is, if he doesn't want to be defeated or even killed.!. Because, even if he wakes, his parts are damaged too badly to support such an effort like a duel with D-Stroy is. And once again… there was absolutely nothing Skrap-It could do about it, at least not without the risk of messing things up even more. He could only pray D-Stroy will never find them… With this on his mind Tool forced himself to sleep, only in order to stop thinking about everything and escape his thoughts in a dream.

* * *

*Forest, somewhere outside the crater*

"Where are they now?!" D-Stroy growled.

"Do you remember the last fifteen times you asked that?" Knock-Itt said sarcastically and irritated.

"Answer!" T-Trux's mood wasn't much more positive than hers.

" _Geesh_ , you could at least try to play along… However… the same answer," Knock-Itt rudely answered.

"What was I thinking letting you out of that cage..?" D-Stroy commented for himself although Scraptool easily heard him.

"I believe these were your exact words… _ahem_ _ahem_ ; 'I will let you out, on one condition. Shut up and inform me about those Trux' location'," she spoke with a deeper voice in order to imitate his.

"That sounded dreadful…" was all D-Stroy said on this.

"Well, at least now you know what you sound like. _Hahahahaha_ ," Knock-Itt laughed.

D-Stroy wrathfully growled again, " _Aaaaaargh_ … _huh_ … Since you are so 'smart' remind me again why didn't I deprive you of your worthless, miserable, irritating life yet…"

Knock-Itt just smiled and rolled her eyes: " _Ha_ , you still don't realize how little power you have over me, D-Stroy, do you? But no matter, I am happy to explain it to you…" "…Or, do as I said and look for those overgrown dragonflopters and Ty!" D-Stroy interrupted her.

Scraptool completely ignored him and quickly climbed on his head, so she could look directly into his eyes, D-Stroy was so surprised that he almost crashed into a tree because he wasn't paying enough attention. He turned in the last moment, his eyes widened for a second, he decided it'd be the best if he stops moving until he handles this 'situation'.

"Wow! That was close.. Were you even watching where you were going?!" Knock-Itt criticized him.

"I was, before you distracted me!.! And… _uh_ … get off me!" D-Stroy shouted as he strongly shook his head.

" _Huh_ , you're not getting rid of me that easy. These spikes of yours come in pretty handy to hold onto, you know.?." Knock-Itt smiled challengingly. D-Stroy lowered his head and grabbed a Tool with his left hand.

"Okay okay, maybe you are getting rid of me that easy _he…he_ " she nervously smiled. T-Trux opened his jaws and roared at Knock-Itt, her eyes widened in fear and surprise.

"All right, all right, you're in charge," she admitted a bit unwillingly.

"And…?" D-Stroy demanded more from her.

Knock-Itt reluctantly groaned, " _Uuuuuurgh_ … And, you have a complete power over me… Anything else you'd like to hear, ' _oh_ big, mighty, powerful and wise D-Stroy'?.." she sarcastically added.

"I want you to do as I say. I hope I make myself clear, Knock-Itt," Trux threateningly ordered.

"Don't you worry; from now on, your word is my command…" Tool rolled her eyes.

"As it should be," D-Stroy was deadly serious unlike her.

"Splendid, now can you put me down, those Trux won't reveal you where D-Structs is on their own, now will they..?" Knock-Itt sounded a bit more serious this time.

D-Stroy laughed as he put her down, "That is exactly what they're doing…"

" _Yeah_ , I somehow doubt I can see them if you don't start moving again," Scraptool suggested as she looked up to the treetops, the sky couldn't be seen at all because of them. On her words, D-Stroy started rolling again.

" _Oh_ and look out for the trees," Knock-Itt was messing with him again, "We'll never catch up with them if you stop every time you almost hit something," she wasn't giving it up, "And I suggest you keep that little roar of yours under control, if you don't want to let Ty know you're following him at least…" she laughed… "Are all T-Truxes so reckless. I always thought you were just destructive and incredibly powerful…But then, there is… Ty…"

"Ty is a disgrace for all honorable T-Truxes that ever ruled territories…" D-Stroy stated.

" _Oww_ …I smell a story coming. Do tell me more about these 'honorable T-Truxes'," Knock-Itt was curious.

"I am not going to tell anything to you, just focus on the sky. And leave me alone…" D-Stroy rudely answered back.

" _Ohhh_ … So, this must be some touchy topic. What, is it sort of a T-Trux' thing?.." she kept questioning.

"Precisely.. Now…" "…I know, I know, 'watch the sky _blah blah_ '…" Knock-Itt imitated him again.

"Actually, I was going to tell you to shut up, but yes, do that," D-Stroy was doing his best to ignore her.

"Soo.. Then I don't have to be quiet," Knock-Itt kept pushing her limits. Here, D-Stroy finally lost it, he swung his whole body around and made Knock-Itt literally fly off him, she hit one tree. She barely managed to grab one tree branch and avoid hitting the ground, but it seemed D-Stroy wasn't done yet. T-Trux pointed his tail in Tool's direction and launched his wrecking ball towards her; its drills unfolded as they flew through the air. There was no way Knock-Itt could escape the huge metal ball that headed her way, her eyes widened in fear. D-Stroy grabbed the tree and by the simple move of folding his drills again, he crushed the part of it on which Scraptool stood. But Knock-Itt managed to crawl between spinning drills and avoid getting grinded. Trux noticed this and turned to her before she could run away, he roared at her again, freezing her in the place.

"Sorry! Sorry! I'll be quiet… just, don't hurt me!" Knock-Itt begged. D-Stroy was breathing rapidly in anger, "I've had enough of this…!" he stated as he turned and drove away…

Scraptool was stunned by this, but as soon as T-Trux got out of her sight, she evilly smiled: "And that, is how you regain freedom.. _Hah…_! What a naive Trux…" she jumped on one rock and proudly exclaimed: "Knock-Itt is a servant to NO ONE!"

…

"Now I just have to find a way back home….. Which I don't know since my head was in clouds the entire time!... (quietly comments for herself) Perhaps he's not so naive after all…" then she furiously shouted: " _Uuuuurgh_ …! D-STROY!"

Knock-Itt had no idea D-Stroy was standing nearby; he menacingly chuckled as he heard her voice, if his little scheme works, as it will, Knock-Itt will come back to him crawling, and will actually respect and obey him for once…!

...

"But still, that's not a problem, I'll just follow this…" she stopped talking when she heard some noise above her; she looked up into the treetops. A second later, Scrapadactyl appeared from the thick green sealing that blocked the sight of sky entirely... It was charging towards Knock-Itt. She quickly hid under some tree roots.

"Leave me alone, you flying scrap pile!" she yelled as she hit it in the head. Creature decided to flee…

" _Yeah_ , that's right; run! Did you really think you can scrap **me**. I've survived things far more dangerous than you are. You're nothing compared to D-Stroy and his tail," she exulted as she left her hiding spot.

" _Hush_.. I just think of that stupid spiny thing of his and I shudder.." she commented for herself. Then Knock-Itt heard something that intimately made her change the look on her face; snarling and screeching noise nearby… " _Oh_ what now…?" she irritatedly asked as she turned to some bushes from which noise was coming.

Five Scraptors jumped out of them, "But… you are a bit more comparable to him…" she thought of D-Stroy again as she said this in fear… Scraptors launched their claws at her, Knock-Itt barely managed to escape them, but those savage scrappers were ready to try again…

" _Uh_ on second thought.. Tool is safe and sound with a Trux around….. D-STROY!" Scraptool yelled as she started running in the direction in which Trux went. T-Trux evilly chuckled when he heard her voice not too far away; he quickly started moving so it wouldn't look like he waited for her.

When Scraptors approached he launched his wrecking ball towards them without even bothering to look at them. But even though, he aimed perfectly, he hit two of them, knocking them over and causing other three to fall as well, all five creatures were now laying in a big pile of scrap metal. D-Stroy then turned and roared on the Scraptors; as soon as they got up, surprised by everything that's happened, they fled… Knock-Itt was watching this from behind one rock, when Scraptors left, she came out.

" _Ha…Ha_ …" she nervously smiled. D-Stroy just glanced at her and simply growled in annoyance as he rolled his eyes. Then he turned and drove away without a single word. Scraptool's eyes widened, she did not expect this, especially because he's just saved her, without thinking, she climbed on one tree and started jumping from one plant to another in order to catch up with him a bit easier.

"D-Stroy! Wait!" Knock-Itt yelled, she was already getting tired of chasing after him.

"Why should I?" T-Trux rudely replied, he contained himself from speeding up and just kept going.

"Because leaving right after you **save** someone seems a bit rude, doesn't it..?" Knock-Itt blandly smiled as she brought his little deed up, she knew it'll get his attention.

"I saw Scraptors and simply reacted. Pity; your poor tiny brain misperceived it…" D-Stroy calmly answered back.

" _Oh_ , would you just stop playing… You still need me and you know it…" Knock-Itt really hoped this provocation will work on D-Stroy since she was running out of breath. T-Trux was a bit shocked by her statement and he feared his plan could fall apart now…

When Tool received no reaction from him, due to lack of energy she said: "If you don't want to stop _huh_ can you at least slow down?!" she panted. D-Stroy hit the breaks and charged head-on into the tree on which Knock-Itt stood at the moment, causing it to fall down.

Knock-Itt hit the ground when the tree fell, " _Aaaah… ouch_!" she exclaimed as she hit the ground.

"Do you really think I am unable to find any other bug to work for me, the one that will actually **obey me** …?!" D-Stroy shouted as he moved his head pretty close to her.

"I suppose you can…" D-Stroy was taken aback by this confession of hers, "… I also suppose I probably need you more than you need me…" Knock-Itt somehow forced herself to admit this.

T-Trux has completely lost control of his emotions for quite some time; he was never showing anything, not a single feeling, but this… He was so stunned by her words he was pretty sure he got paralyzed for a couple of seconds; his eyes widened and his jaws were slightly opened. Her brutal honesty was literally brutal in a way, he couldn't really understand why was he so touched by it. Was it because of her words; _"I need_ _ **you**_ _…"_ he wasn't sure when was the last time he's heard words with a meaning anything close to this, but he knew **who** was the last to say anything like this, his brother… Once upon a time, in, as it seemed very distant past, existed better times, for them at least, when they couldn't imagine ever being parted, having separate ways in the future. But, sometimes things change and; it's almost always our fault, **his fault** …

After a couple of very long minutes, D-Stroy finally managed to speak: "… Fine…" he told her as he turned, allowing Knock-Itt to climb on him. Tool was surprised he actually gave her a second chance but she did not intend to question it; she quickly jumped on his left tread feet. T-Trux rolled through the forest in complete silence, Tool didn't dare to say anything, instead, she decided to follow his order and look for any sign of Ty's Trux somewhere in the sky. Everything that's happened today made her realize something very important; she should just work with D-Stroy on his plan and do as he says, there was absolutely no way she could keep messing with him as she planned, he wouldn't bear it nor tolerate it. **She figured, the more distant she is from this in many ways messed-up Trux, the better…**

"Why did I think relying on a useless bug could possibly be a good idea!...? And even above that; why did I think I should give another chance to this annoying, rebellious Scraptool?! It was a moment of a great… confusion… or something else? She'll pay the price next time she crosses the line…" D-Stroy was thinking…

"I… I think I see them!" Knock-Itt's shriek interrupted the flow of his thoughts. T-Trux looked up to see it for himself, and truly, he could see fragments of the sky between now sparsely arranged treetops and through the clouds, he noticed signs of colorful metal, D-Stroy could even hear weak propeller noise…

T-Trux evilly chuckled, glad to see how well is his plan working so far, he started going even faster. He entirely forgot Knock-Itt was standing on him and that he should've probably warned her about his move. Scraptool was surprised by the sudden change of speed, but she somehow managed to stay on him when he sped up.

" _Hey_! Go easy, will you!?" Knock-Itt complained but D-Stroy just growled, indicating her to shut up… She's already managed to break the rule she set for herself, from **now** on she won't be trying to interfere with D-Stroy in any way, even speaking with him didn't seem necessary anymore. Knock-Itt was thinking as she grabbed one of D-Stroy's top tread spikes in order to stay on him since it seemed he was speeding up again. She had an angry and wrathful look on her face…

 **I am so sorry it took me so long to publish this chapter, I am really, really busy right now, I've been very busy and I will be busy. So I can't promise I won't need this much time for chapter 6… :(**

 **How did you like the way I started this chapter, I'd like to know what do you think of D-Structs's thoughts and Skrap-It's reaction to everything that's happened. I initially planned to write a chapter that'd include only D-Structs and Skrap-It, but when I saw how short it turned out (and how…** _ **depressing**_ **…) I simply had to add something with a completely different atmosphere and put D-Stroy and Knock-Itt in a different but yet kind of similar predicament (compared to D-Structs and Skrap-It). Also, how do you feel about what happened between D-Stroy and Knock-Itt? I warned you those two are no D-Structs and Skrap-It and definitely are nothing like Ty and Revvit. ;)**

 **I'd appreciate if you'd leave a review. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **(In case you want to know what Supercharged D-Stroy looks like visit these two links) dinofanx/art/Supercharged-D-Stroy-767735033**

 **dinofanx/art/Supercharged-D-Stroy-side-767734370?ga_submit_new=10%3A1539191694**


	6. Twists

**Before we get into this, I'll dare: BEST CHAPTER YET!**

 **Now we may start, enjoy.**

"How long are we gonna keep dangling from these thin shaky cables!?" Dozer exclaimed a bit skeptically, a bit scared even.

"Our cables are far from thin, they are pretty thick, in fact. And very, very reliable, strong, sustainable… We're capable of carrying really really heavy objects, such as…" "… That's enough Flapjaw," Prop-Top shut him up at last.

"The point is, you are safe," Navs concluded.

" _Yeah_ … but when are we gonna get to that cave!?" this time Waldo complained.

"I kind of wish we asked that Copter to show us the place," even Skya sounded grumpy.

"I somehow doubt he'd accept…" Xee reminded them a bit sarcastically.

" _Yeah_ , Darcopters didn't really seem like they admired our company," Ace agreed.

"Of course, they didn't. That Jett is friends with Skrap-It!" Dozer angrily exclaimed.

"Perhaps we should try to avoid speaking about them until we get there," Revvit calmly suggested. The gang silently agreed with this idea…

…

"Prop-Top, a big rock is coming into sight. Its coordinates match the ones Fliper gave us. I would assume it's the cave he described. Should we check?" Navs reported.

"Rock?! How can a rock be a cave?!" Dozer was confused and pretty irritated because of hours spent in flying.

"That's exactly what I was thinking, Dozer-dude," Ton-Ton agreed.

"Caves are incredibly rare in deserts, Dozer. So, the only way they can stand up to the dust devils and sandstorms is if they are made out of huge rocks and boulders. Most of them are underground caves, so from our current point of view, all we can see is a big rock," Revvit explained.

* * *

*Inside the cave*

D-Structs finally woke up after hours of sleeping. Surprisingly, he felt a bit stronger, or at least not so weak. Skrap-It's trick forced him to sleep, so he could actually regain some strength, instead of wasting it on constant vain attempts to get up every once in a while. He laid on cave's floor for a couple more minutes…

D-Structs then slowly lifted his head, pointed his nose against cave's floor and pushed himself back on his treads. He felt a bit dizzy and breathless due to this move so he leaned on the wall and closed his eyes in order to regain strength as quickly as possible. He was breathing rapidly…

"Finally…" D-Structs quietly spoke after a couple of minutes, he was relieved, happy even. He slowly rolled out, when he got to the surface, he took a deep breath. D-Structs just stood and enjoyed the fresh and cold night air; he never thought he'd be that glad he's able to see the sky and move again. He hasn't moved in days and a whole lot of his parts were stiff so he decided to go to the oasis and shake them up a little.

"He's gone," Skya informed the others.

"Ty, how did you know we should land behind the cave instead in front of it?" Revvit asked, curious and impressed.

"I just had a feeling…" Ty pensively replied.

"Alright, now that we're here; what do we do?" Dozer asked.

"We go talk to Skrap-It," Ty thought and Revvit said.

…

Skrap-It woke up when he heard the Trux' noise; he saw D-Structs slowly rolled out of the cave. He was pretty shocked, but also very glad to see D-Structs rolling again; Skrap-It decided to go after him. Although before he could step outside, the red T-Trux appeared in front of him, blocking his way. Terrified, Scraptool slowly went backwards…

"Wh… w… wha… what!... B-b-b-b-but… HOW… _twitch_!?" Skrap-It exclaimed. Ty and Revvit turned their headlights on.

"It's alright, Skrap-It, we're just here to talk," Reptool calmed him as he jumped off Ty's head and on the ground.

" _Aha_ … so, you came all the way out here, just to talk with me…" Scraptool suspiciously concluded.

"Yes, and no…" Ty said, "… We recently met two… interesting Pteracopters, they are the main reason we are here…" Revvit continued, "You probably know them; Jett and Fliper…?" Ty finished. Skrap-It's eyes widened on T-Trux's words.

"What are you doing here _twitch_?" he decided to ask, he was still a bit shocked.

"We would like to ask you a few things… about D-Structs; if you're willing to tell us what we want to know. We can **help** him…" Revvit explained, his words seemed to have really intrigued Skrap-It.

"Fine _twitch_ ; what do you want to know…?" Scraptool agreed unwillingly…

After some time, they got out of the cave.

"Now on with the hard part," Ty informed the crew when he and Revvit appeared a couple of minutes later; Skrap-It was following behind them.

…

When D-Structs finally reached the oasis he lowered his head to drink some water; as he moved away, for a second, he saw his brother's reflection in the liquid, instead of his. He instinctively reacted; he grabbed a rock with his claw and threw it in the water, when he looked again, everything seemed normal.

D-Structs took a deep breath and then slowly exhaled, "Why? Why can't I stop thinking about him!?" he exclaimed, "I shouldn't regret leaving him, but… _aaargh_!" D-Structs was confused and furious, mad because of all mixed-up feelings he felt right now… **regret** and **guilt** majorly. He couldn't deal with this, it was so messed up, he needed to talk with someone, ask for help; but… talk with who…?

D-Structs decided to try to assure himself he did nothing wrong: "No… he deserved that… And much worse than that…"

"Then why do you feel so guilty about it?" he couldn't believe whose voice he heard; it was, a female Craneosaur… D-Structs turned, his eyes were wide opened, he was shocked but he knew he has to pull it together immediately.

"What… are you doing here?!" he sounded angry now, "Don't you all have a place to be in..!"

"Oh, don't worry. We'll go back to OUR crater as soon as we're done here," Dozer said as his eyes narrowed. D-Structs growled, Trux words pained him. He grabbed a rock with his claw and threw it onto the Dozeratops. Skya hooked onto Dozer and pulled him out of the way. Then, Ton-Ton, Skya, and Dozer charged into the T-Trux to strike back.

"Ty! Don't!" Revvit exclaimed when he noticed his friend wanted to follow the others, "Skrap-It was right, D-Structs is very **weak** …"

D-Structs threw Ton-Ton as far as he could after he grabbed him with his claw, then he prepared to take care of the Dozeratops and Craneosaur. Skya hooked onto his guard rails and towed him in front of Dozer who was already charging towards him with the lowered blade. T-Trux turned and hit the Trux with his tail a second before Dozer'd hit him. On everyone's surprise, D-Structs hit him pretty weakly, he moved the Dozeratops only a few meters away from himself. He was already running low on energy.

"I see what you mean, Rev. I can't fight him like this…" Ty said while he watched the fight.

D-Structs turned to Skya, he knew he was weak, he had to end this, now..! He closed in on the Craneosaur, but she was quicker, she turned and hit him with her tail. T-Trux shook his head and charged into her again, this time, he's been successful and he managed to knock her over. After he beat them all he just kept standing there, he was breathing rapidly in exhaustion but he was doing his best to hide that from his enemies. And he fooled all of them, except Revvit.

"Ty, approach him from the side…" on Tool's words T-Trux nodded. Ty sneaked up on D-Structs and flipped him over by charging into him from the left. The right side of T-Trux' body was now pasted into the ground. D-Structs elevated his head and tried to swing his tail in order to get up, but somewhere in the middle of this move, he ran out of energy, **completely**. His head fell back on the ground and his claw, along with half-released chain powerlessly landed near him. D-Structs was completely out of whack and, no matter how much he didn't want to, he had to close his eyes, at least for a second…

Everyone but Ty and Revvit was shocked by this, D-Structs seemed so powerful just a second ago.

"D-Structs!" Skrap-It yelled as he ran to him. T-Trux could barely hear Tool's voice, but his shriek was enough to help him come to his senses quicker. He opened his eyes a little, although he was barely managing to keep them open.

"Skya..!" Ty indicated her to put D-Structs back on his treads when he noticed Trux has regained consciousness.

" _Oh_ , I can't believe I'm doing this…" she commented as she hooked onto the T-Trux and pulled him. This surprised D-Structs, when his treads touched the ground again, he realized he was too weak to keep his head up, so it immediately started heading towards the ground. Luckily, Ty reacted quickly and caught him by putting his head under D-Structs's. That Trux was very weak, he wouldn't even try to keep his eyes opened if Ty and his crew weren't here, but since they were, he knew he couldn't put his guard down completely around the enemy, not even in this condition.

"Rev… I wouldn't want to stay like this forever…" Ty struggled a little under D-Structs' weight.

"Xee, come with me," Revvit said as he jumped on the dark T-Trux. Skrap-It decided to follow behind them.

"What is _twitch_ wrong?" he asked the Reptool.

"Multiple parts were seriously damaged due to high temperature," Xee explained.

"Yes, and they all need to be replaced," Revvit continued.

"Heads up!" Tools heard Ace yelling before a part landed next to them.

" _Um_ , thank you, Ace," Revvit said when he realized that was one of the parts they needed.

"No problem!" silver Tool replied.

"Which parts do you need to replace?" Skrap-It questioned further.

"A couple of spark bugs, cylinder and he could really use a couple of new tubes…" Xee notified.

Ty could feel D-Structs was slowly getting his strength back since he started moving, "It's alright…" Ty indicated him to stay still.

"Maybe for you..!" D-Structs still sounded weak but he refused to let that stop him. He pushed Ty's head down with his, forcing the red T-Trux to move. He seriously struggled while he was trying to continue standing on his own but in the end, he managed to stabilize his head on one height.

"Well, he is either feeling better or he's even more stubborn than Dozer," Skya smuggled.

" _Haha….. hey_!" Dozer exclaimed when he realized what exactly she said. D-Structs quietly growled, almost as he was saying: "I can hear you…" As Tools kept fixing him, D-Structs could feel he's getting stronger as each minute passed; when they were done, he could even say he's never felt better.

"There, all fixed!" Revvit notified, "But I would strongly suggest that you take it easy in the following days," Tool told D-Structs.

…

"There they are! And your brother is with them too… splendid… Let's just get this over with," Knock-Itt was completely uninterested in all this.

"And… he doesn't seem very well…" D-Stroy smuggled.

She rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Do you have a plan?"

"Fool! **Everything** that happened was a part of my plan…" D-Stroy stated.

This made Knock-Itt think: "Everything? Could that mean? He TRICKED me!? And just so I'd start obeying him! Cunning, I must admit… but you're not the only one who can play dirty, D-Stroy…" she evilly smiled.

As D-Stroy moved away from the rock, behind which he spied on the Trux, the blue light disappeared and he wasn't glowing anymore. He drove to the rock again, "What?!"

"It burned out, genius," Knock-Itt rolled her eyes.

T-Trux just shook his body, causing her to fall off. "So put in another one," he threateningly ordered. When she got up, a metal cage fell on her, knocking her over again, "That was rude…" she commented as she shook her head and got up.

"I am not trying to be nice towards **you** ," he ignorantly answered before he turned his back on her. Knock-Itt gasped in irritation as she took another Supercharger and climbed on him. When she installed another one T-Trux immediately revved his engine, this indicated her to get off him.

"Put in another one!" D-Stroy wrathfully ordered.

The Tool started stuttering in shock, "Another… what!? How do you even expect me to…" "… DO IT!" he yelled. She didn't even think about what she was doing right now, but she actually took another one and climbed on him again.

"It's not possible, don't you understand!? You need TWO slots for two Superchargers. And you have only ONE!" Knock-Itt was so fed up with this, she was freaking out…

"Then make another one," T-Trux completely ignored her words, **again**. Knock-Itt was indescribably sick of all this, at this point, she could completely honestly say she **hated** D-Stroy, there wasn't a bolt of doubt inside of her; her eyes narrowed, full of wrath.

"Actually, I think I have a better idea…" she evilly said, she had a devious smile on her face. D-Stroy was confused by her words, although he clearly understood the message… but it was too late for him to react. Knock-Itt firmly pushed the Supercharger into the one she's already installed. A massive amount of energy launched her off the Trux.

" _Aah_ …!" D-Stroy exclaimed in pain, "… You… little… _ah_!" he spoke brokenly. He started glowing even more, at one point the light became so strong that Scraptool had to look away. When the flashing weakened Knock-Itt looked at him again; D-Stroy's head was laying on the ground…

"Please be dead. Please be dead. Please be dead!" she repeated.

"… Don't… _uh_ … get your hopes… _nn_ … up…" he weakly groaned as he lifted his head again, "Although it was a swell attempt," he added. He wasn't glowing anymore.

She was shocked, "But… How!? How did you…?" Knock-Itt was going to add 'survive' but she decided not to press the issue even more. T-Trux kind of wondered the same thing, so on her words he decided to take a look at his engine; two Superchargers were now connected in one which perfectly fit in the slot. The untamed power unleashed during their contact must've broken the Chargers' outness and connected them in a new, more powerful form. A grin escaped the Trux, Knock-Itt was sure something good must've happened because of her deed.

"It **doesn't** matter…" D-Stroy answered her question as he came closer to her, he loosened his tail's chain.

"D-Stroy, I… Don't react foolishly… I-I… I did that on purpose. Yes… I knew it'd make you stronger…" she desperately lied, she wasn't even sure whether her words were true but she had to try.

"Foolishly!? _Oh_ , I was foolish, foolish enough to work with your kind; but I am not foolish enough to **trust you** ," D-Stroy growled. Scraptool was terrified, she started running but T-Trux simply launched his ball towards her and managed to grab her with it and threw her on the ground.

"Please! I beg of you!" Knock-Itt kneeled before him.

D-Stroy brought his face creepy close to hers, "If I **ever** see you again…" "… You won't, trust me!" she interrupted him.

"… Very well…" he said as he sent her flying with his tail; Knock-Itt landed somewhere far, far away from him…

Why did he spare her? He did not know.

Why did he have mercy? He did not know that either.

What he knew was that now he could finally focus on his goal; without **any** distractions.

…

"Did you hear that?" Skya asked the others.

"Yes, the sound resembled a screech of some kind, a distant one," Revvit explained. Without a warning or a single word, D-Structs used his claw to get the green Reptool off himself, T-Trux gently placed him on the ground before he started rolling in the direction from which sound came.

"Where is he going?" Dozer was the first to say. Then suddenly, Ty's eyes widened.

"Ty, is something wrong?" Revvit asked.

Ty started explaining, "Sometimes, T-Trux communicates with other T-Trux using…" "… the higher version of their roars, which are often associated with a shrieking sound…" Revvit finished for him.

"Wow, that sounds so COOL!" Ton-Ton excitedly exclaimed, others looked at him indicating there's nothing good about that, "What?" the Dump was confused.

"Ton-Ton, that means D-STROY FOLLOWED US HERE!" Dozer yelled at his friend.

Ton-Ton tried to be optimistic, "Are we sure it's not just some other T-Trux who wants to talk with D-Structs…" as he spoke Trux went after D-Structs. Dozer irritated, glanced at him.

"Unlikely, Ton-Ton. This way of communication is used only by members of the same family or **herd** ," Revvit explained. They soon caught up with D-Structs.

"D-Stroy! Show yourself!" D-Structs wrathfully growled.

"As you wish," D-Stroy's voice could only be heard, but they couldn't see him. Suddenly, a gigantic rock appeared in the sky, it was heading towards D-Structs. He hit the boulder with his tail a moment before it'd hit him, but the force with which the rock hit made him slide a few meters. When the dust descended, he saw D-Stroy standing not far from him. Ty's gang stood behind D-Structs and they were very surprised to see D-Stroy **wasn't** supercharged…

"D-Structs, what a sight for sour eyes is to finally see you again," D-Stroy smiled, his brother just growled on that. Trux came closer, ready to jump in, but D-Structs noticed them: **"Stay out of this!"** he yelled wrathfully and threateningly, looking at Ty only.

"Yes… we wouldn't want to make this **unfair** in any way. Now would we?" D-Stroy wasn't getting an evil grin off his face, he slowly approached D-Structs as he spoke.

"Enough!" D-Structs furiously swung his tail towards his brother, irritated by his constant speaking. With a simple move of his wrecking ball, D-Stroy snatched his brother's claw between his drills.

" _Ts_ - _Ts_ - _Ts_ - _Ts_ - _Ts_ … As always, little brother, so predictable…" D-Structs's eyes widened on his words and the gang's reaction wasn't much different. D-Stroy then pulled him a little bit closer before he pushed him with his head.

" **Little brother?!"** Dozer was still shocked by the words they all just heard, although he had a grin on his face, Skrap-It gave him a wrathful and irritated look, a bit threatening too.

"He doesn't look very little to me, dude," Ton-Ton unironically agreed.

D-Structs and D-Stroy then charged into each other until their heads collided, they both were trying to push the weaker one out of the way. But D-Stroy was remarkably stronger and it didn't take him long to overcome D-Structs.

"All too easy," he mocked his younger sibling, he then launched his wrecking ball towards D-Structs who barely managed to move his head out of the way and firmly grabbed tail's chain with his jaws. D-Stroy tried to break free but his brother was holding him too tightly, then D-Structs strongly pulled him. Due to this sudden move, Trux lost his balance and fell on his left side. D-Structs slowly approached, lowering his head and moving it very close to D-Stroy who was still laying on the ground, but as he did that, T-Trux swung his tail and hit him in the head with a wrecking ball.

" _Ah_!" D-Structs exclaimed in pain, D-Stroy used the chance while his brother wasn't paying attention; he got up and attacked again. He firmly hit D-Structs from the side a couple of times and attempted to knock him over with his tread spikes, but his sibling wasn't as light as Ty so he did not succeed in his intention, although he was pretty close.

" _Um…_ Are we supposed to pick sides here or something?" Skya wondered.

Revvit quickly corrected her, "No, Skya, we need to find a way to stop them…" "… They shouldn't be fighting, they are family," Ty interrupted him.

" _Huh_! Go tell that to them," Dozer exclaimed.

"Dozer's got a point, but so does Ty," Xee stated.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Waldo was confused.

"Xee is implying that no matter what kind of conflict D-Brothers have, at the end, they are brothers," Revvit explained.

"They sure aren't acting that way, Rev-dude!" Ton-Ton answered.

"Correct; unfortunately, we do not know why…" Revvit concluded.

"This is so terrifying… I can't even watch it…!" Click-Clack shakily whined, his eyes were covered with his front legs.

"You weren't watching it, Click-Clack," Ace stated.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed as he turned his back on two dark T-Truxes.

"Though, this is kind of exciting, in a super bogus and wrong way," Ton-Ton stated.

"I can't believe I am saying this, but I'm with Ton-Ton!" Dozer nodded without taking his eyes off the two Trux.

"Didn't I say I don't need **anything** to take you on?" D-Structs just wrathfully stared at him while D-Stroy spoke, "Do you know why, brother?" he carefully came a little bit closer to D-Structs, "Because, you are weak, **always have been, always will be** …"

D-Structs quietly growled, he couldn't help it, hearing those words always pained him, no matter how many times he heard them. He strongly hit D-Stroy with his tail and then ran into him, pushing him a few meters away. D-Stroy furiously growled, then, they both charged into each other again. The strong sound of metal clinging spread when they collided. D-Structs refused to lose this time, he gave it everything he's got. When D-Stroy felt he'll lose he engaged his tail, he concentrated and swung his wrecking ball towards his brother. He managed to pin it onto D-Structs's right tread and activate his drills; his tail was now literally grinding the right side of his brother's body. D-Structs tried to get it off himself with his claw but with D-Stroy still doing everything to push him away and all the pain of that thing peeling the coats of metal off him, he couldn't manage to do anything.

" _Ann… ah_!" D-Structs groaned in pain as the caused damage became more serious. D-Stroy evilly chuckled when he felt his brother was getting weaker and weaker every second.

"No!" Skrap-It whispered, terrified, he looked up into the members of that famous group known and loved because of their numerous good deeds; his eyes narrowed. They only stood and watched **this** …

"Would you mind doing something about this _twitch_!?" Skrap-It yelled, furious and irritated.

"Do what! If we try to get in the way they'll both attack us!" Dozer yelled back.

" **So, the Trux that always run to save everyone can do nothing here because it's not safe?! That never stopped you when it came to helping other Trux** _ **twitch**_ **, but this is D-Structs!" everyone looked into the ground on this, "** _ **Oooh**_ **, why did I ever think you'd care!?" he added as he started running towards the two T-Truxes.**

"Skrap-It, don't!" Revvit called him, but Tool didn't listen nor he wanted to listen. He jumped on D-Stroy and quickly climbed on Trux' head.

"What a…" D-Stroy was taken aback by his move. Before he could figure out what was happening, Scraptool used his tail hammer to firmly hit T-Trux' left eye.

" _Ah_!" D-Stroy exclaimed, he strongly shook his head and made Skrap-It fall off; he finally moved his ball away from D-Structs, who used the chance and pushed his brother out of the way.

D-Stroy furiously growled when he realized his headlight was cracked, " _Aaargh_! Enough of this!" he revved his engine and immediately started glowing. D-Structs's eyes widened, the gang was also shocked. Ty and the others instinctively moved forward, Dozer lowered his blade…

"I did not see that _twitch_ coming…" Skrap-It slowly said as he moved behind his big friend.

"No one did…" D-Structs's eyes narrowed as he whispered, he had to admit, "Cunning, brother, well planned…" he thought.

D-Stroy swung his tail towards his brother, who barely escaped it, then he ran into D-Structs and knocked him over. He saw Skrap-It standing nearby, so he grabbed him with his tail.

Then he turned to Ty and the others who were obviously going to attack him, "Come closer… and I'll turn **him** into glinting dust!" he threateningly growled, referring to the Scraptool. Ty immediately stopped while others kept moving, although they slowed down. D-Structs noticed D-Stroy's drills moved closer to one another, on what Skrap-It groaned, T-Trux's eyes widened.

"Stop!" D-Structs yelled at Ty's Trux, he couldn't control himself, that word just burst out of his mouth. The gang froze in place when they heard him. D-Stroy's reaction wasn't much different; he smuggled as he drove to his brother, who still laid on the ground.

He laughed while he spoke: "This? You're putting **this** , before your life," he moved his tail so D-Structs could see Skrap-It, who just angrily growled on that.

"Yes… I truly see you have changed, by becoming even more pathetic D-Stroy started sarcastically but ended up criticizing, "Connection is **always** a weakness…" he whispered, "… You've **never** learned…"

"Let him go!" D-Structs threateningly replied as he swung his tail attempting to attach his claw to his brother and get up by attacking him. But D-Stroy didn't allow that; he engaged his wrecking ball, swinging it towards D-Structs', not caring at all that Skrap-It was in it. He hit D-Structs's claw, the force of the hit completely **destroyed** it…

"Stay down," D-Stroy calmly told him.

" _Aargh_!" shocked and furious, D-Structs elevated his head and this time attempted to bite D-Stroy. But, the moment his brother noticed this he quickly reacted by hitting him in the head with a wrecking ball. D-Structs nearly passed out due to the massive force of that hit; he realized there was nothing he could do, he was damaged, unable to fight, or even to get up at this point…

The gang couldn't watch this any longer; on Ty's signal, Skya hooked onto D-Stroy's tail and tried to pull him, but he was way too strong now and so, he quickly broke free. Then both Ton-Ton and Dozer charged into him at once, but he simply backed away and two Trux ended up crashing into each other.

"Ton-Ton, you should've gone the other way!" Dozer yelled at his blue friend.

" _Oops_ … Sorry, Dozer-dude, I got confused…" Ton-Ton replied.

Ty used the chance when D-Stroy wasn't looking and firmly bit his tail, forcing him to drop Skrap-It. Poor Tool was pretty shaken by all this but luckily, Reptools helped him to get out of the Trux' way.

" _Eeeh_ … what… is happening..?" Skrap-It weakly moaned. Before Revvit could answer, Scraptool saw Trux attacking D-Stroy, but he didn't care about that; he quickly searched the area, looking for his friend. He soon spotted D-Structs laying on the ground, near him were pincers of his claw, or rather, whatever was left from them, the chain of T-Trux's tail was loosened and diffused around him. Skrap-It wished to run to him, but before he could, Xee jumped in front of him.

"Skrap-It, listen! There is nothing you can do now," she explained to him.

"If I don't try _twitch_ , who will, _hu_?" You?!" He sarcastically and rudely answered back.

"Yes," Xee decisively replied, Skrap-It's eyes widened, his mouth also opened a little, he didn't know what to say and instead just looked down.

D-Stroy turned and furiously hit Ty, strong enough to make the Trux roll on the ground before he alighted on his treads. Other Trux attacked him again while Ty went to the opponent's brother. When his jaws clamped around D-Structs's neck, he pulled him up. Ty found it pretty weird that he didn't get up earlier, even without his claw, he could push himself up, but the red T-Trux didn't want to judge since D-Structs was already damaged, and not on his top strength now. Revvit explicitly necessitated he should 'take it easy' and fighting his brother a few moments after that probably wasn't what he meant by that.

" _Uh_ … Thank you," D-Structs forced himself to mumble this when his treads touched the ground again.

Ty was taken aback by this, and not just because of his appreciation, but because D-Structs didn't even seem mad they jumped into this fight, "No problem," he did his best not to sound unsure and doubtful; he didn't entirely succeed in that. Though D-Structs wasn't paying much attention to him, he was looking at his clipped tail.

When Ty noticed that he asked: "Can you fight?"

" **Always,"** D-Structs's answer sounded pretty much like an open threat, he reminded Ty what they are after all… Trux just nodded on this.

D-Stroy easily beat the rest of Ty's gang and he was about to finish them off.

"I should've started working alone long ago!" T-Trux evilly smiled as he approached the Trux who couldn't even move nor attempt to stand up to him again.

But suddenly, a chain wreathed around his neck and intimately tightened.

" _Ah_ … _kk_ , _cough_!" D-Stroy started choking, D-Structs then pulled him away from the Trux, so he was facing his brother and Ty now. When D-Structs released him, Ty firmly hit him with his wrecking ball, making him slide a couple of meters. A red T-Trux went to help his friends, leaving D-brothers.

"This ends now!" D-Stroy quietly said as his eyes narrowed.

"Bring it on…" D-Structs calmly challenged him. They charged into each other, but surprisingly, before they'd collide, D-Structs hit the brakes. Taken aback, D-Stroy also stopped, although much later, and then swung his wrecking ball towards his brother who easily avoided it. D-Stroy tried again but the same happened, this repeated the same move a few more times.

"What is he doing?" Dozer exclaimed as Ty pushed him back on his treads.

"Buying time, and burning D-Stroy's Supercharger out," Xee explained. Ty needed time to help the others out of that wretched predicament.

D-Stroy was already irritated by this evading game; he swung his tail again, but this time, more **strategically**. When D-Structs avoided it, D-Stroy ran into him as he engaged his tread spikes, though he couldn't knock his brother over that easily, he did manage to push D-Structs a few solid meters away. Then D-Stroy hit him again, this time with his tail and it seemed he didn't intend to stop there, he continued hitting D-Structs who couldn't defend himself from such frequent attacks.

After taking a few more hits, he managed to grab D-Stroy's tail with his jaws and to strongly pull him, driving him into one rock which immediately broke, raising the cloud of dust. Suddenly, D-Stroy charged into him, he used the smoke screen to his advantage, so D-Structs didn't have a chance to defend himself. D-Stroy hit him so strongly that he made D-Structs shortly roll on the ground before he stopped, with his head forced into the sand again.

"Hurry up!" Skrap-It, who intently watched everything, yelled at Ty.

"Easy to say…" Ty grunted while he was helping Skya.

D-Stroy menacingly laughed as he approached his brother, then he lowered his head, moving it closer to D-Structs; he threateningly growled as if he was telling: "Dare to get up…"

"Last words, brother?" shockingly, D-Stroy was **deadly** serious.

D-Structs didn't dare to look at him, "Just finish this," he said pretty carelessly in order to sound emotionless, these words really shocked his brother. A dozen thoughts occupied D-Stroy's head: "He, surrenders? This, this isn't D-Structs I know… or rather… knew…? But, what happened to my brother… no… to him! After everything, I can't call him 'brother'. But… I still don't understand, what changed him?" and then he saw it, a terrified little Scraptool stared directly into him, as if Skrap-It was begging him for mercy. "A Scraptool?! That can't be the cause of…" he quickly reconsidered that, "But… how? Why? Why do they both care so much?"

D-Structs interrupted the flow of his thoughts: "What are you waiting for? Do it," now he started to provoke him, something was telling him there's been some kind of conflict inside of his big brother.

" _Aargh_!" D-Stroy furiously growled as he loosened his tail's chain again, but before he could swing it towards D-Structs, something **crazy** happened. Dozer ran into D-Stroy's tail; he strongly pushed it so the wrecking ball firmly hit its owner in the face.

" _Ah_ ," T-Trux grunted as he shook his head, he immediately turned to the yellow Trux. D-Structs used the chance and got up while D-Stroy handled Dozer. He ran into his brother and pushed him away from the Dozeratops. The rest of the gang finally came and aligned around D-Stroy. He looked around himself and wrathfully growled as he rolled forward, but at that moment, the blue light vanished and he intimately hit the breaks; his eyes widened.

"Your time's up, D-Stroy!" Ty confidently stated. Other Trux drove closer to Ty, allowing the defeated T-Trux to leave.

D-Stroy ignored them and just talked to D-Structs: "This isn't over!" he exclaimed as he turned away.

D-Structs's eyes widened on his words, a short flashback popped into his head:

*Flashback*

Splitter: I'm sick of this crater!

Blayde: _Ooh_. I wish I could say it was fun.

D-Structs: This isn't over!

*End of flashback*

He went forward, grabbed D-Stroy's tail with his jaws and pulled him, so they were facing each other now. D-Stroy's eyes narrowed.

"This **is** over. Don't fight the battle you've already lost; you'll just witness a worse defeat," D-Structs seriously spoke, his eyes remained narrowed, but D-Stroy's look slightly changed. "I know, because I did the same; but you don't have to, brother… Some things worth more than revenge," his eyes moved for a second as he glanced at Skrap-It, but D-Stroy noticed that anyway.

D-Stroy started thinking: "Why is he saying this? Why does he care? He won, and instead of hating me and cherishing his victory, he's talking to me. He doesn't want me to do what he did. If I didn't know any better; I would say that he cares. I'll give it up; he did change, by becoming what he once was again…"

Then D-Stroy just turned away and left without saying a word; D-Structs looked after him, when he got out of his sight, he looked down and slightly lowered his head as he gasped.

" _Um_ …?" Skrap-It carefully approached his friend.

D-Structs gasped, "I don't know what I thought would happen, but this wasn't it…" he couldn't even force himself to hold his tongue at this point. The gang was shocked by everything that just happened, but Ty decided to roll forward, he stopped next to the T-Trux.

"Is this how talking to me felt?" D-Structs didn't care anymore so he just asked what he wanted to know.

"If you feel disappointed and relieved now, then yes," Ty answered.

D-Structs just became aware of everything he said, "I shouldn't have done this," he stated.

"I bet to differ," Ty smiled; his answer intrigued D-Structs, so he looked at him.

"What does that _twitch_ mean?" Skrap-It asked as he jumped on T-Trux's right tread, when he leaned on the Trux, D-Structs immediately reacted.

" _Ann_ … Get off me… you… imbecile!" he groaned, Tool was irritating a crater on the Trux' body that D-Stroy made.

" _Ohoh_ , sorry!" Skrap-It truly regretted it, he immediately jumped off.

" _Hmm_ ," Revvit, who stood nearby, came to D-Structs. "That does look serious. He almost reached to your vital mechanisms. You were very lucky," he finished as he looked at Skrap-It.

"Good to know," was all D-Structs rudely said on Tool's diagnosis, as if he was implying "Thank you for that useless explanation".

"Perhaps it would be better if we did something about that," Ty smiled as he suggested, he knew that'll catch T-Trux's attention.

"Perhaps…" D-Structs whispered when he looked at his wound, it really did pain him.

" _Huh_ Dudes, can we please go back to that cave. I think it's getting hotter," Ton-Ton complained.

" _Hm_ , perhaps that would be the best thing to do, if we do not wish anything else to happen," Revvit referred to D-Structs.

…

"D-Structs, I would suggest you come inside in order to facilitate performing of all repairs," a green Reptool told him when they got to the cave.

"Rev, we'll stay here. Call if you need anything," Ty couldn't help but worry a little about leaving his best friend with D-Structs.

"I will do," Revvit assured him as he turned towards the cave's entrance. But before he could step inside, Xee appeared in front of him, blocking the way.

"Revvit, I'll be with him. You go with Skrap-It to make plans for the new claw," Xee ordered as she went after D-Structs; she then went inside.

" _Ann_ … _ah_!" she heard T-Trux groaned loudly, he fought his injury in front of the others, but now he had to give that up, especially because he thought no one was around; this made Xee realized he's been in quite a pain. When he finally noticed her, he elevated his head.

"What do you want?" D-Structs did his best to sound angry in order to cover tiredness in his voice, but Reptool managed to notice it anyway.

"I'm here to check your damage while Revvit and Skrap-It work on your new tail," Xee calmly explained, T-Trux showed no reaction. When she jumped on his right tread, his eyes narrowed, his entire tread feet was incredibly sore.

"This won't need a treatment. But there's no way to reduce the pain right now. Get some rest while I work on other lesions," Xee analyzed, but it didn't seem like T-Trux will accept her advice. She went to his tail and started adjusting it for the new tail, she was working gently and slowly, and that tempo perfectly fit D-Structs. He had to admit, Revvit was much more efficient, but that style didn't sit well with him, unlike this… Xee then went deeper inside, she was crawling between his mechanisms. This felt very unusual to him but it was kind of calming in a pretty weird way. But, whatever Reptool did in there drastically relaxed his entire body all of a sudden; his head dropped down a little. He needed rest but, "I can never put the guard down near my… enemy? Or what are they now?" D-Structs thought before his eyes finally closed.

When Xee jumped out of him, she notified out loud " _Ah_ , there…" she shut up when she noticed T-Trux was asleep, "… All set…" she whispered the rest of her sentence as she smiled. She decided to wait there with him.

"Xee!" Revvit loudly called her name as he came inside.

"Quiet Revvit, I hear you," she admonished him. Revvit then looked up and realized why she said that.

"My apologies. But we require your assistance designing D-Structs's new tail," Revvit explained.

"Lead the way," Xee hesitated a second before she answered.

…

"I still can't believe we're doing this!" Waldo exclaimed.

"It does feel pretty weird," Ace agreed. Skrap-It stood next to them and he was pretty irritated by this conversation.

"No one is forcing you to do this _twitch_. So, why don't you try to be quiet!?" Skrap-It interrupted them.

"No one asked you to say something, scrap head!" Waldo angrily exclaimed.

"And no one asked you to come here and lead D-Stroy right to us!" Skrap-It yelled back.

"It's a good thing we did; with or without D-Stroy, you needed help!" Ace joined the argument.

" _Oh_ , so now you think you should help _twitch_? Well then feel free to do something for a change!" Skrap-It ordered.

"And why should we listen to **you**?!" Waldo continued arguing.

"Because he has a point. Besides, we have better things to do than argue, don't we?" Xee criticized them as she and Revvit approached.

"Waldo, what is happening here?" Revvit's eyes slightly narrowed as he asked.

"Nothing, Rev," Ace felt a bit embarrassed, Skrap-It just smuggled on this.

Tools then moved to the rock and watched as Revvit etched the plan for D-Structs's new claw.

But Skrap-It separated from them and unsurely approached Xee. When she noticed him, she could tell what was his concern.

Skrap-It whispered so only she could hear him, " _Um_ … is…?" "… D-Structs is alright, he's resting. You don't need to worry," Xee assured him as she smiled.

"Thank you," Skrap-It also blandly smiled.

"Finished. What do you think, Xee?" Revvit asked as he jumped on top of the rock the plan was etched on.

"Well… It will work as good as the last one, but considering D-Structs's fighting technique, I believe a slight change of shape would work better, making it look like a wrecking ball should do the trick," Xee explained.

"Are we sure it's a good idea to make something that'll make D-Structs more powerful," Waldo stated.

"I think Waldo's right, Rev," Ace agreed.

Revvit knew Ace and Waldo had a point, but he knew they weren't completely right, "Perhaps, but something tells me we should do this anyway…" "… And it was **your** fault he lost his first tail _twitch_ , and previous one," Skrap-It finally joined the conversation by rudely reminding them of their deeds.

"A reason more for us to help," Xee interrupted that awkward silence since no one knew what to tell Skrap-It on this.

"Xee, I fear I do not understand, how are we going to shape a claw like a wrecking ball?" Revvit was confused.

"To manage that, we'll need a different design, instead of a claw made out of four pincers, we can make one out of two thick half-rounded metal plates. That way the tail could be used as a claw but also **exactly** like a wrecking ball," Xee explained.

"That is an excellent thought, Xee," Revvit complimented her as he etched her idea on the rock.

"Please tell me I'm not the only one here who thinks this isn't going to end well?" Waldo hopefully looked at Ace.

"I don't know, but that thing looks amazing. I wanna work on its underside!" Ace excitedly exclaimed as she ran closer to Revvit and Xee.

Waldo just irritatedly shook his head on this, "Been fun while it lasted," he commented.

"Alright then, Ace you will work with Xee on the connections between the plates, Waldo, you will adjust one side plate with me and Skrap-It and Click-Clack… _um_ … Ace, where is Click-Clack?" Revvit realized he hasn't seen the orange Tool.

" _Oh_ , he stayed with the Trux; I think he said there's a perfect amount of shade around them, not too dark but still refreshing or something like that...?" Ace recalled.

"You should go get him," Xee told her.

"Do we really need him _twitch_? A Tool like him will only slow this down," Skrap-It complained.

"That is not true. Click-Clack is as good as we are; or you think you can shape hot metal using a drill bit and tail spray on your own, Skrap-It? Not to mention accuracy required for putting all the pieces together," Revvit's eyes slightly narrowed as he answered back.

" _Uh_ , but I… _ah_. I'll go get him," Skrap-It was irritated Reptool put him down like that and he felt stupid for saying anything in the first place.

"You know Click-Clack won't come anywhere near the hot metal, right?" Xee giggled.

"Yes, but Skrap-It does not," Revvit smuggled as he answered her.

When Scraptool and orange Reptool returned, Tools finally started working on the new tail. They forged all the parts but since plates needed to be half-rounded, before metal completely hardened Tools had to carefully curve them. It took them hours to finish the job, but the tail was finally finished when sun sat.

" _Woah_ … it looks _twitch_ amazing!" Skrap-It was astounded.

"Yes, it does," Xee smiled as she agreed.

" _Huh_ , lucky for us the chain is still in one piece," Ace commented.

"Indeed, I do not think we would have enough materials for making that as well," Revvit notified.

"Not to mention _yawn_ energy for doing that too," Waldo tiredly added.

"I'm going to need a day off after this," Click-Clack agreed with him.

"A week is more like it…" Ace was also sleepy.

"We should get some rest now," Xee concluded and everyone left right away without a word; Reptools went to the Trux and Skrap-It entered the cave, Xee looked after the Scraptool until he came inside.

"Xee, are you coming," Click-Clack quietly asked her

"Yes, yes, I am right behind you," she replied as she continued walking.

* * *

*In the morning*

D-Structs slowly opened his eyes as he elevated his head, " _Yawn_ …"

"Good morning," he heard a female voice near him, he looked down and saw Xee and Skrap-It standing in front of him.

"Morning…?" D-Structs accidentally whispered instead of only thinking this.

"Yes, I see your condition was more serious than I anticipated, but I trust you feel better now," Xee smiled, "Since we hoped you'd agree to test something," she looked in his back now.

D-Structs slowly moved his tail so he could see it, and then turned his head; he couldn't believe what he saw. A new wrecking ball hung from the chain, his eyes opened wide. Then he turned to the Reptool again.

"Spikes were Skrap-It's idea," she added, Scraptool looked away when D-Structs glanced at him.

Then he looked into his right tread feet. Damage was still pretty visible and it still felt sore, but he felt better.

"Injury has almost entirely healed; I'm confident we'll be able to repair it today," Xee assured him, "We all hope to see what that new tail can do," she smiled as she added. Then she left, D-Structs noticed ore in a corner of the cave; she didn't want to disturb him while he eats.

"Considerate Reptool, now that I saw… never," D-Structs thought as he ate.

 _ **-CLANG-**_

He heard a loud sound of two metal objects hitting, D-Structs didn't have to look to know it was Skrap-It… "Unlike some other Tools…" he whispered as he criticized the Scraptool, although he smiled while he spoke; he learned to go with this Skrap-It's flaw.

After a few minutes, he came out of the cave, Reptools were standing near the entrance, and they all turned to D-Structs when T-Trux showed up. Trux first opened his claw and then closed it, he unnoticeably smiled, already satisfied, knowing it'll fit him excellently.

"Just one rule; don't hurt others, or yourself," Xee warned him, reminding him of his state; he showed no reaction on this but her condition sounded fair enough to him. D-Structs moved away from the Tools. Ty and the Trux were intrigued by this so they came closer.

"What's going on, Rev?" Ty immediately asked while looking at D-Structs.

"Xee talked us into making a new tail for D-Structs and now he's gonna test it," Waldo grumpily replied instead.

"Have you Tools lost your minds?!" Dozer yelled when he heard this.

"No, otherwise we would not be able to make a complex thing such as this," Xee pointed at the dark T-Trux.

"I'm taking that as a 'yes'," Dozer commented.

D-Structs swung his tail and grabbed one big rock, then he completely closed his claw and broke a part of it off; the rest of the rock fell on the ground. He moved his tail again, threw the small part of the boulder in the air and then crushed it using his wrecking ball.

Ace gasped, "Wow!" "Cool!" Ton-Ton agreed with her.

"Dangerous!" Click-Clack pulled his head inside.

"I know I often say this but this time I am serious: I never thought I'd say this, but I'm with Click-Clack!" Dozer angrily exclaimed.

" _Woah_ , really?" the orange Tool was surprised, he even pulled his head out.

"I don't think you should get used to it, Click-Clack. This is Dozer we're talking about," Skya spoke to the Reptool, Dozer just snorted, indicating he heard her.

D-Structs then broke another, bigger piece off the rock and threw it as strong as he could, sending it far out of Trux's eyeshot.

"Alright, now he's just showing off," Dozer commented.

"I'm sure you would too if you could do that, Dozer-dude," Ton-Ton was still amazed, Dozeratops' eyes just narrowed on Dump's words.

"That is impressive," Ty admitted.

" _Yeah_ , as long as he keeps those rocks far from us," Waldo stated.

And, almost as if D-Structs heard him, he threw the next rock towards the gang.

"Everyone, move!" Ty ordered right away. Although that wasn't necessary since before rock could touch any of them, D-Structs crushed it in the air by throwing another rock at it, and all that fell on the ground were tiny pebbles, too small to hurt even a Reptool. D-Structs evilly laughed as he looked at them.

"Alright, even I think he was showing off this time," Skya's eyes narrowed.

"I think you meant attacking us?" Waldo corrected her.

"Dude, that was not cool. But it was so cool!" Ankylodump exclaimed.

"What's that supposed to mean, Ton-Ton?!" Dozer yelled at him.

"Well, throwing that boulder on us was not cool. But that move, it was amazing, Dozer-dude!" Ton-Ton explained.

"I thought you said it was cool," Ace corrected him.

" _Oh yeah_ , that too," the Dump nodded.

"Cool or not, he won't be doing anything like that again," Ty angrily said as he went forward.

But then something strange happened, while D-Structs rolled towards the rock again, he just **stopped** moving.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why did he stop?" Skya asked.

Xee's eyes widened as she looked at the T-Trux, "I think I know; Revvit, come with me," she called him as she started running towards D-Structs. She jumped on his right tread and quickly examined it, doing her best not to touch his wound.

"Just as I thought; because of the damage, sand reached inside easier and jammed some mechanisms. Revvit, tail spray," Xee ordered.

"There," Revvit said when he blew all the send out of the Trux system, "But perhaps that was enough," he added as he looked at Ty. Then he went to his friend, he thought it would be better if he comes to him first, rather than D-Structs.

Trux moved away as D-Structs rolled back into his cave.

"Can we go now, he seems in a good shape to me," Dozer started the discussion.

"What do you think, Rev?" Ty asked.

"I am not sure; judging by his condition, we can leave right now. But I am not certain if we **should** ," Reptool replied.

"Why in the crater should we stay here?" Waldo exclaimed, "To me, it doesn't look like D-Structs changed or deserved any of this!"

" _Yeah_ , did you forget he tried to crush us before two seconds!" Dozer agreed.

"Well, he didn't actually hit us…" Skya hated to state.

"Correct, and while his recent sortie might make a different impression, it's noticeable that more than one thing has changed about D-Structs, important things," Revvit explained, "I even think he did this to trick us into thinking he's still the same".

"So, he changed, but he doesn't want that?" Skya was confused.

"It seems to be a bit more complicated than that. I believe D-Structs does not want that we know he has changed," Reptool cleared it up.

" _Hmmm_ … When are you going to finish all the repairs, Rev?" Ty asked his friend.

"Xee and I estimated we will be able to perform everything before sunset. Why are you asking, Ty?" Revvit was a little bit confused.

"I meant to inform Prop-Top and her squad," Ty explained; that meant they will leave before sunset…

" _Uhuh_ , dudes! Now that D-Structs changed, do you think he'd show me how to fling rocks like that?" Dump excitedly asked.

"TON-TON!" Waldo, Dozer, and Skya yelled in one voice.

"What?" Ankylodump didn't see what was the problem.

…

"D-Structs, how _twitch_ are you?" Skrap-It asked but T-Trux just turned his head away from him and growled.

Everything that happened in the past two days was simply too much; he **needed** to talk with someone, "But… with how?" he wondered.

"I'm glad that annoying Reptool finally left, I thought she'd never _twitch_ leave," Skrap-It complained, "Well at least they'll be gone soon…" D-Structs's eyes widened on his words.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I heard Revvit telling others they're leaving before _twitch_ sunset, after they finish fixing you," Tool explained.

" _Hmm_ …"

* * *

*A few hours later*

Xee came inside again; she climbed on D-Structs and blandly hit his wound with her leg, she smiled since he hasn't reacted.

"Everything healed," she told him, T-Trux was surprised because he hasn't even realized she was there. Other Reptools obviously heard her as well since they too came inside carrying different sized metal plates. D-Structs couldn't help but feel a little bit uneasy about this.

"There's only a slight damage which we should repair, but I'm going to need Skrap-It's help," Xee explained.

"Me _twitch_?" the Tool was shocked, but he agreed and slowly came to the Reptool. Xee indicated him to weld small metal plate and the piston on T-Trux's tread together. Soon, they were done.

"Finished," on Xee's words Reptools went outside. D-Structs decided to go after them. When he came to the surface, he immediately noticed something was **weird** … Trux stood there as if they were expecting him, then Ty approached him.

"D-Structs, there is something… I have to ask," the red Trux started, D-Structs didn't reply, so he continued:

"D-Structs, do you want to… **return** to the crater?"

T-Trux's eyes widened…

 **READ THIS!**

 **Important question: How does it feel to hang from a cliff? XD**

 **I'd like to hear your thoughts on this:**

 **1\. Knock-Itt and D-Stroy**

 **2\. Battles in this chapter (I put a lot of thought in them)**

 **3\. Do you hate me for replacing D-Structs's tail (I replaced it with a similar thing to minimize nostalgia) ;)**

 **4\. Xee's strange behavior…**

 **5\. D-Structs's and D-Stroy's behavior in this one**

 **6\. That little 'speech' D-Structs gave his brother**

 **And your opinion generally.**

 **And, since this chapter ends with a cliffhanger; I need you to vote:**

 **1\. D-Structs replies YES**

 **2\. D-Structs replies NO**

 **3\. Or you can pick BOTH, I will write both outcomes; you can pick which one goes first (spoilers: both are pretty great) :D**

 **I'll vote first = 3. BOTH**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **D-Structs's new tail =** **dinofanx/art/D-Structs-s-new-tail-What-now-fanfic-772637273**


	7. Fragile trust

**VOTED CONTINUATION:** **3\. BOTH scenarios (D-Structs says YES goes first)**

 **Yay, another chapter. ("** _ **Sigh**_ **, about time, Anya… About time…")**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

D-Structs then quickly looked for Skrap-It. The look on Tool's face told him enough; he wasn't crazy about going back to that crater, but he'll follow the T-Trux whatever he decides. And D-Structs had to admit; no matter how many bad memories he had there because of Ty's group, as his former territory, he still felt a certain level of attachment to it, **responsibility** even.

"I… **accept** ," he looked away from the group as he replied…

Soon they were all ready to go, they packed in silence and hardly anyone spoke during their preparations; it was their joint decision to offer this to D-Structs, but that didn't mean they suddenly all liked him.

"So, who's gonna carry who now?" Dozer asked the Pteracopters.

"Navs, what do numbers say?" Prop-Top requested some weight calculations

"Well, if we don't want to overburden ourselves, I believe Washout should be with Ty, Flapjaw can go with Skya, and I will carry Dozer and Ton-Ton. Which leaves Prop-Top with D-Structs," Navs explained.

"Very well," Prop-Top agreed as they took off so they can hook onto the Trux. She came above D-Structs and carefully attached her hooks, T-Trux wasn't very excited about flying, but it's not as if he was able to pick. When Prop-Top tried to lift him, he moved only a couple of meters up before the Copter started struggling; she never carried such a big and heavy Trux, and the fact that D-Structs's design was different than Ty's wasn't a very mitigating circumstance either. She couldn't keep him up, she knew she has to drop him. She tried not to just throw him back on the ground but put him down somewhat gently; although, she didn't exactly succeed.

" _Ah_ ," T-Trux quietly grunted as he hit the ground.

"I'm sorry, but I can't carry him. And my cables aren't thick enough for me to risk it," Prop-Top explained.

"But, Prop-Top, you're the strongest of us all. If you can't carry him, who can?" Washout exclaimed.

"Obviously not you. But I think I might be able to think of someone who could," the group heard a voice from above; it was Jett, along with Fliper beside her.

"Perfect timing as always, Jett," Prop-Top thankfully smiled.

"You're lucky we decided to follow you here. What better Copters you can ask for than the ones that already carried him around?" Jett came closer to D-Structs, "Although, he appears much bigger when he is standing," T-Trux's eyes narrowed, she just smiled mockingly.

"Jett and I can take turns on carrying him," Fliper suggested.

"Sweet! I'm first," Jett smuggled as she hooked onto him; D-Structs mumbled something like, "Fantastic". The gang was having a hard time trying not to laugh.

"Prepare for take-off," Prop-Top signalized. All the Tools were flying with their Trux and Xee was with Ty and Revvit. During the flight, she noticed Jett and D-Structs stayed behind the whole time, purposely, it seemed.

"Ty told me a thing or two about you. I hear you have a brother?" Jett asked.

"Yes?" D-Structs cautiously replied.

"Do you maybe happen to know where is he now?" Jett continued.

"Why would you want to know that?" he suspiciously asked.

"Curiosity," Jett lied.

" _Ha_ , you're going to need a better lie than that, Copter," D-Structs smuggled.

"Very well. Your bro and I have some history, I think I deserve some info," she coldly explained.

"I don't think so," he rejected.

" _Ow_ , don't be like that; how about a deal, I find him and dent him for you as well, you know, while I'm at it," she started negotiating as she put on a grin.

"Compelling, but I think I'll pass," D-Structs replied carelessly, Jett could clearly sense the irony in his voice.

"What? Seriously, you want to simply get over the fact he tried to shut you off?" she exclaimed, T-Trux was surprised she knew that.

"What I do and what I want is not your concern, now is it?" he was still keeping calm.

Jett just smuggled, "Don't worry, I assure you I couldn't be any less interested in you…" "… but you are interested in D-Stroy," D-Structs finished for her as his eyes narrowed.

" _Wow_ , real quick on the uptake, aren't you," she rolled her eyes, "But yes".

"Why?" Skrap-It joined the conversation with the same question that was bugging D-Structs.

"Why not? He… seems like an interesting Trux," Jett lied.

"Speak up, Copter. What do you **really** want?" T-Trux became irritated by this conversation and Jett twisting the truth was just a pain.

"Where – is – D-Stroy?" she slowly repeated.

"Even if I wanted to tell you, I don't know where he is," he rejected her again.

"You two are basically sharing one mind, surely you can guess where he is?" she snapped at him.

"I cannot, and I won't help you," he coldly told her off.

"I think I'll never understand T-Trux…" Jett sighed as she commented.

"I think I agree…" D-Structs replied, showing that he heard her; his eyes remained narrowed.

"You think you're very smart, don't you? Then why don't you try to understand? A T-Trux attacks you when you help him, but forgives when you attack him. Now explain that logic to me!" she hissed.

"Gladly. But first, tell me, are all the Pteracopters same?" D-Structs asked.

"No, of course not, we look different, we act differently. Or are you T-Trux too narrow-minded and blind to see that?" Jett felt offended, her eyes widened when the Trux started **laughing**.

"What's so funny?" she asked in disbelief although she was noticeably angry.

"So, you suggest that no Trux is similar to others, but you think all the T-Trux are same?" he asked without getting the grin off his face.

Jett realized how little sense it made when you put it like that, " _Uh_ , _um_ , I… _ugh_ , fine! You're right, T-Trux are different from each other, but really not that much, you come as only two types; the ones like Ty and the ones like you and D-Stroy. And you know I'm right because everyone knows that, so, deny it, D-Structs, **I dare you!** " she exclaimed, attacking him again.

"You are right…" he whispered.

"What?" she couldn't believe.

"You… are right," he repeated.

"I… I mean, I know I am, but… you admit it?" she was still in shock.

"It is true," D-Structs lowered his head a little, looking in the ground beneath him.

"D-Structs?" Skrap-It sounded a little bit concerned, he placed one front leg on Trux' body.

"Quiet. Both of you," he said pretty strictly, still without looking up.

"Are you alright, big guy?" even Jett sounded like she cared.

"Keep flying," he repeated kind of threateningly, "And go faster!"

"Fine," her eyes narrowed again back as she answered. But, at the very moment when she started speeding up…

"Jett," she looked up when she heard Fliper's voice, "You are quite a distance behind us, why don't you let me take over now?"

"Whatever…" she quietly replied; as soon as Fliper hooked onto the T-Trux, she quickly flew away from them.

"What happened?" Pteracopter sensed something was up.

Skrap-It wanted to reply, "She…" "… Don't," D-Structs immediately shut him up.

" _Hmm_ … She asked about your brother?" Fliper assumed; D-Structs's eyes slightly widened, he was becoming very annoyed by this topic.

"Why are you both so obsessed with D-Stroy _twitch_?" Skrap-It replied instead of D-Structs.

Flip took a deep breath, "I am sorry, but perhaps you'll understand if I explain it to you. Once, we decided to help a T-Trux in need; we found D-Stroy buried in rubble in one canyon. When we helped him, he attacked Jett, and nearly scrapped her…" D-Structs's eyes widened as he spoke.

"Wait, a rubble _twitch_ … in a canyon? Isn't that… _ooh_ ," Skrap-It shut up when he noticed a look on T-Trux's face.

"What?" Fliper was curious because Scraptool didn't finish.

"Nothing… I think you should stop talking," the Tool ended the conversation without getting his eyes off his friend. Words couldn't describe how thankful D-Structs was for Skrap-It's help with this horrible situation. He wished to get down, he already regretted his decision and they had about 5 more hours of flight before they'd reach the crater…

* * *

*Hours later*

"D-Structs, D-Structs _twitch_!" T-Trux heard Skrap-It calling him so he opened his eyes. He almost didn't realize he relaxed enough to let himself fall asleep during this horrid flight.

"We're almost there, Fliper told me to wake you. Are you feeling well, you slept through the entire flight?" Skrap-It asked as soon as he saw D-Structs woke up.

"Yes," he shortly answered; he looked down, seeing Ty's garage not too far ahead.

"Land. Now!" he ordered to Fliper.

Flip was confused, " _Um_ , but we are almost there, there is no…" "… LAND! Or I will bring you down, the hard way," D-Structs interrupted him with a threatening growl.

"… At once," Copter obediently answered in fear.

" _Hmm_ …" Jett spotted something wasn't right, "Why is he going down?" she said as she started descending as well. When she approached, something grabbed her, pulling her behind a rock, it was D-Structs.

"What…" she couldn't finish because he closed her jaw with his tail, " _Ammimhn moh hamm an nmw maml mumn tme smom nnf nmm_ ," she muttered, D-Structs let go.

"What?" he couldn't help but ask what she said.

" _Ah_ , I said: Alright, you have a new tail, quit the show-off now," she smuggled when his eyes narrowed in irritation. She then spotted Fliper standing near the T-Trux, "What is going on?"

"It is about your 'curiosity'," D-Structs indicated.

Fliper quickly jumped in before Jett could say something that they'll both regret, "D-Structs, we are sorry we mentioned anything. If there is anything we could do…" "… There is," T-Trux didn't even let him finish.

" _Erm_ , of course… What do you want?" Flip asked cautiously, he kind of feared to hear the answer.

"Wait, wait a second, I am not gonna volunteer in his favor!" Jett exclaimed.

" _Hehehe_ , _twitch_ yes you are," Skrap-It smuggled from D-Structs' tread.

"We saved your life, and brought you here. If anyone here owes favors to someone, it's you!" she glared at the Trux.

"Perhaps. But you're forgetting one thing," Jett curiously tilted her head, "I am a T-Trux…" he threateningly growled as he brought his face into hers.

"And _gulp_ , what about it?" she tried to hide the fear, "What's stopping us from simply flying away?" she sounded more confident now.

"He will…" D-Structs knowingly pointed at Fliper who seemed very confused.

The male Copter muttered, "Wh-why would I…" "… Perhaps you'll understand if you let me tell you what I need," Trux cut in.

"Fine, what do you need, 'boss'?" Jett finished sarcastically.

"I believe you are going to enjoy the task," D-Structs smuggled in return.

"I doubt," she told him, uninterested.

"I need you to find D-Stroy…" he admitted.

"WHAT!" both of them exclaimed at the same time.

"Find him, make sure he doesn't notice you, then return and inform me," D-Structs explained.

"But… why?" Jett asked, surprised by his request and deeply shocked.

"I told you that what I want is none of your business," T-Trux coldly replied.

"Well, now it is since I am the one who's supposed to track D-Stroy down!" she yelled back, "I mean where would we even start looking?"

"You were right Copter, I can guess where he is… Check the area around that cave in which you left me, he shouldn't be far from there," D-Structs explained.

"Still… What's in this for us?" Jett spoke again, "You have nothing to offer that we would accept".

D-Structs heavily sighed, "Then… I need a favor," he asked, the tone of his voice became softer.

"Jett, come for a second," Fliper called her and she approached.

"What?" she asked although she knew what he'll say.

"Jett, you don't have to believe me, but I can see he's worried, and **sorry**. He needs this…" he explained to her.

"Flip, I can understand that. But please forgive me for having a hard time agreeing to help the twin brother of a T-Trux who tried to scrap me, for the **third time**!" she sarcastically replied.

"Alright first, they are not twins," he corrected her.

"FLIPER!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, alright, sorry, now is not the time, I get it," he quickly apologized, "But really, he just wants to make sure his brother is fine. What's a couple hours of extra flying going to do to us anyway?" he tried to convince her.

" _Huuh_ , fine, but we're watching D-Stroy from the safe distance," she made a short pause, "Actually scratch that, **I'll** stay on safe distance, you can go if you want," she corrected herself as she smuggled.

"Thank you, Jett…" he didn't seem as amused as she was.

"We're in," she turned to D-Structs who mildly smiled and nodded on that, he seemed relieved they accepted, "But this is the last time," she added as her eyes narrowed.

"I wouldn't accept it any other way, Copter," he replied in the same tone.

"If we're done here, I think it is time to rise up, Jett," Fliper gestured at the gang that was heading their way.

"Right, let's flee before we're forced to explain ourselves," she rose up, "We'll leave that pleasure to you, big guy," she smuggled at D-Structs before she flew away. T-Trux growled in irritation.

"D-Structs, what are you doing here, and where are Jett and Fliper going?" Ty asked, his eyes were narrowed.

"They didn't wish to stay. And I **can't** blame them" darker Trux carelessly replied without looking at Ty, he moved away from them, going towards his old Lair.

"We can't just let him leave!" Dozer stated.

"You are right, Dozer," Ty said before he started following D-Structs, he stopped in from of him, blocking his way.

"Move aside!" D-Structs growled.

"No. We invited you back thinking you have changed, in case we are wrong, you won't be welcome here," Ty told him.

"Noted..." bigger Trux angrily hissed as he drove past him.

Rest of the gang approached the red T-Trux once D-Structs left.

"So, what are we gonna do? Because I am not really down for trusting that guy now that I think about it," Dozer stated.

"Neither am I, he's acting as he did before. Or, at least, he's very good at making us think so..." Ty agreed.

"If only we had some way to get to him. To discover what is actually going on in his head..." Revvit was thinking aloud.

"Who ever knows what's going on in his head. _Huh_ , even D-Stroy couldn't crack that riddle," Skya notified.

" _Yeah_! And how in the crater are we supposed to find someone D-Structs would talk to honestly?" Dozer yelled.

"We'll have to figure something out," Ty concluded, turning to the garage, the rest followed him...

" _Hmmm_..." Xee continued thinking about what Revvit said...

* * *

*Near the Lair*

" _Um_ , D-Structs _twitch_ , are you sure we should be _gulp_ doing this?" Scraptool asked, constantly scanning the area around them.

"Why wouldn't I be?" T-Trux replied, irritated, he glanced at the Tool that ran behind him.

"Well, you know what happened the last time we abandoned the Lair and then..." a loud snarl interrupted him, and a group of Scraptors appeared in front of them, "... returned here!" Skrap-It fearfully screeched the rest of his sentence as he hid behind the Trux.

"Right, worthless pests considered they could use it as a nest. I just remembered," D-Structs growled.

Scraptors snarled again before they charged at him, but unlike the last time, now there's been at least ten Scraptors he had to deal with, due to his lot longer absence.

"I… will be over there _twitch_. Call if you need me," Skrap-It said before he ran to hide.

D-Structs roared, two Scraptors jumped on his treads, he knocked one down with his claw and easily shook the other one off. Another scrapper launched his claws onto his tail, clinging onto it, while others jumped on him. T-Trux rolled to one wall and hit directly into it, knocking all of them off of himself, he shook his head, the impact hurt him as well.

He gasped, "I am not in a mood for this…" he commented before one of them bit him, taking one part off.

"I don't think they heard you," Skrap-It stated from a safe distance, on what Trux growled, as if he was saying, "You're not helping!"

D-Structs roared, shook his body and used his claw but each Scraptor he'd knock off would immediately be replaced with two new ones.

"These things are getting annoying," he exclaimed, he was already tired of this.

" _Woo_ - _hoo_ ," D-Structs was shocked by what he saw next, a Tool jumped onto one of the Scraptors, riding him around as if that was a game, jumping off the creature a second before it hit the wall.

"Need some help there?" Xee smiled.

"Usually… _ugh_ never," another Scraptor jumped on him, he shook it off, "But I could make an exception for a Reptool".

"That is all I'm asking for. _Hi_ - _yah_!" she exclaimed as she jumped on another Scraptor to attract the rest of them to her. D-Structs was impressed, she skillfully jumped from one to another, she had them wrapped around her little finger. But there was still too many of them for only one Tool.

"This was a whole lot easier with vines around," Xee commented, thinking of the forest.

"How does this work for you?" she heard T-Trux's voice before she saw a claw taking down **five** Scraptors that surrounded here, at once.

"Acceptable," she smiled before she jumped on another Scraptor. They fought them for a couple more minutes before creatures finally realized they don't stand a chance and fled at last.

D-Structs turned away and rolled into his Lair.

"I guess he reached the limit of playing nice for today," Xee whispered before she went after him.

"Who invited you inside?" T-Trux coldly asked her, glaring at her over his shoulder.

"No one told me I couldn't come in either," she replied, Trux ignorantly looked away.

"Are you alright? That fight wasn't very naive," Xee asked.

"I see… You work with the Trux who always need their precious bolt-tightening, and now you think everyone is as soft," D-Structs told her off.

"No, but I do know that you all need it and that it feels good," Xee explained.

"What's the game, Reptool?" he suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" she didn't understand what was he talking about.

"Why are you here? What do you want?" he questioned, lowering his head to her height.

"To help, in any way you want. And Ty doesn't know I'm here if that is what you meant," Xee answered his question, "And he doesn't have to know I was here either".

D-Structs was intrigued by this, one of Ty's Tools came to **him** , behind Ty's beck, offering him anything he needs… "What can you do?" he asked. On his words, Xee smiled and jumped on him, she examined his body, fixing everything that needed some adjusting, and even though he hated to admit it, she was right, tightening bolts did feel nice, especially when you were awake while Reptool was doing it.

"How does that work for you?" she asked after she finished, he rolled forward, activating some mechanisms and testing them.

"Good," he decided to rev his engine which let out a powerful and clear sound, "Very good".

"I am glad to help. But I noticed other things that would have to be repaired, but I'm afraid I don't have parts I need to do it now. Could I come tomorrow?" she asked.

D-Structs hesitated a bit, "Fine… Now get out," he told her, for a second, he thought to shake his tail and launch her out, but he stopped himself, allowing her to come down and slowly walk out.

"Why do you want that Reptool here _twitch_? I can do repairs too," Skrap-It complained. ( _Hmm_ … someone's jealous)

T-Trux snorted as he smiled, "Not like this…"

* * *

*Garage, the following day, late afternoon*

All Tools were busy giving their Trux tune-ups but even though Revvit noticed someone was sneaking around there…

"Xee?"

"Revvit. I just came to take some parts," she calmly explained.

" _Hm_ , a transmission, a couple of shocks, all for T-Trux…" he notified, analyzing parts she looked at, "Why do you need this, Xee?" he then looked in her.

"There is much I still don't know, I thought it wouldn't be a problem if I took a couple of parts to examine them," she lied convincingly.

" _Um_ , of course, I cannot see why not," green Tool agreed.

"I'll be back soon," she smiled before she ran out…

"That was kind of… weird," Skya stated.

" _Mm_ - _hmm_ ," Waldo agreed.

"I kind of got a feeling Xee knows more about Trux and parts than us," Ace admitted while she tightened one of Ton-Ton's bolts.

"Yes… Perhaps I should go after her, to make sure everything is… alright," Revvit concluded.

* * *

*Near the Lair*

"Where is she?" green Reptool whispered to himself before he heard grunting nearby, it was Xee, she was dragging those parts somewhere, "Or maybe the better question is… Where is she going?"

…

D-Structs opened his eyes once he heard footsteps near him, "You are here," he notified.

"Yes, and I brought all the parts you need," she explained, he nodded, indicating her to climb on, she obeyed.

"What?" Revvit whispered in shock.

"I still don't understand why are you insisting on doing this," D-Structs broke the silence at one point.

"I felt bad we couldn't perform most of the repairs you needed earlier," she explained, still working on his transmission.

" _Pfft_ , _yeah_ right, more like repairs you refused to make…" he hissed through gritted jaws.

"True enough," he was stunned by the honesty that her answer contained, "We feared how would you use your strength if we got you into the perfect shape".

"Then why are you doing this now?" he asked, he was hiding how much he appreciated her honesty.

"I felt I should finish what I started and perhaps a couple of other motives," she admitted.

"Such as?" he kept questioning.

"I try to look at you from a different angle, and see why you do things you do, rather than what you have done," she calmly explained, D-Structs didn't know what to say on this, again she was speaking honestly, and that continued leaving him speechless… And her words really got to him, she was actually trying to… **understand** **him**?

"It is not safe to stay here, I'll have to confront Xee about this tomorrow," Revvit concluded before he left, angrily glancing at the T-Trux before he went out of sight.

"Are you done already?" he impatiently asked after a while.

"No, I fear. Take some rest if you want, this will take a while," she suggested.

"No," he replied, engaging his tail to take her off, "It's enough," unless Xee's ears were faulty, he sounded kind of panicked.

She avoided his tail and jumped down on her own. When she reached the ground, Xee looked up to him, D-Structs moved his arms and head, as if he was… stretching? That made her remember, he did stand and act tensely while she worked, no wonder he wanted her to quit, for now. His parts must've been seriously stiff by now.

"You could've told me you weren't feeling comfortable," she barely managed to hold back the laugh.

D-Structs turned away from her, "Get out," he coldly told her.

Xee decided she should leave him. When she reached the opening, she heard lightning struck outside, she looked at the Trux again, he was trying to reach his neck with his hand, it was probably still itchy.

"Could I maybe, stay here?" she then asked, D-Structs's eyes widened.

"Why?" he suspiciously turned to her.

"Well, it's pretty messy outside, it would be a shame if some of the parts got damaged," she stated, knowing he will accept, she had a feeling he liked having her around, and by saying this, she also gave him a good excuse to agree to her suggestion…

"Fine," he replied, not knowing that Xee knew exactly what went through his mind before he answered. As she walked deeper into the cave, her eye caught that he moved again.

She sighed as she rolled her eyes, "Let me try". Before he could react, she's already climbed on him again, Xee came to his arm, loosened a part of it and then carefully pressed parts of it, one by one; it felt **great**. When she finished, she tightened the bolts again before she moved to his other arm and later, to his neck. D-Structs wasn't trying to stop her, as this went on, he even rolled over to one wall and leaned on it, soon, he allowed his eyes to close.

Xee continued massaging his parts and relaxing his body. He let himself fall asleep, knowing very well that she was still on him, but he allowed that, for the first time. Tool smiled when she realized his engine steadied, indicating he surely was asleep. She was glad, she actually managed to get to him, and it didn't take nearly as much time as she thought it would. For a while now, she had a feeling there is something he's hiding beneath that mask of T-Trux who only wants others to fear him, perhaps another side of himself, but she had no idea it could be this close to the surface. All it took was proving herself to him, and he let her be near him. But now, she has to see if he can actually trust her enough… to **talk** to her.

* * *

*Morning*

D-Structs woke up pretty late, and he actually slept very well, which was something that rarely happened to him, especially latterly. He noticed Xee left, but he didn't give it much thought, he somehow had a feeling she'll be back…

Sneaking around wasn't hard for Xee, she could go wherever she wanted considering that she wasn't living with the Flatirons gang, she just visited them from time to time, otherwise, her newest task would be much more complicated. She felt a bit uneasy, she had to go back to the garage because of the parts she took…

"Hello Revv…" before she could finish, he pulled her out of sight so they were alone.

"Xee," his eyes narrowed, "Have you lost your mind!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused.

"You know very well. How could you go to D-Structs's Lair without informing any of us?" he almost yelled at her.

"I did what had to be done," she strictly replied, turning away from him.

"You will not go there anymore," he ran in front of her.

"You said it yourself, we need a way to get to him. I can do that," she concluded decisively.

"It is too dangerous. We can find another way," Revvit refused to give up.

"You know that is not true, and you knew it all along, just like I did," Xee turned to him, fixing his eyes with hers.

"But how," he asked, "How are you going to do this?"

"You'll have to believe in me, and in D-Structs," she concluded, "I'm sure he has it in him".

"I am sorry, Xee… But I **cannot** be," he whispered when she left.

* * *

*Following day, dusk*

Xee has finally installed the last part D-Structs needed so, she jumped off him, in relief.

"Everything fine?" she asked, knowing it wasn't really necessary, his answer was always positive.

"N-n. No… _Uh_ , what… _nngh_ , have you done?" he asked, bending in pain.

"N-nothing. Let me see what has gone wrong," she suggested, ready to jump back on.

"No! _Aaah_. You've _uh_ done enough…" he turned back.

"D-Structs, let me fix it. You are not well," she tried to explain.

"I'm fine. Just _cough_ get _cough cough_ out," he barely chocked the words out.

"But…" before she could finish, he used his tail to force her out, she didn't have enough time to move aside, so she was launched out.

"But… but… I don't understand… What has gone wrong?" she asked, worried and guilty.

She took a deep breath to calm herself down, "Maybe I can't do this alone after all," she said as she started running in the opposite direction.

*Meanwhile, in the Lair*

" _Cough cough cough umnnnn_ …" D-Structs was having trouble doing everything right now, he rolled over to the wall, leaning on it.

"I told you not to trust that traitorous Reptool _twitch_! If she can turn on Ty, why couldn't she do that to you?" Skrap-It screeched.

" _Uuhhhh_ … Shut up, will you? _Anngh_ , you're starting to sound like _cough_ D-Stroy," D-Structs whispered, his eyes closed, he seemed half-aware of his surroundings at the moment.

"I am?" Tool's eyes widened Trux's words, D-Structs definitely wasn't on his right mind, otherwise, he'd never let a comment like that slip out.

"What is wrong?" Skrap-It asked, more concerned now.

"I have _a_ - _ahhhh_ no idea. _Cough_ , I can't… breathe," T-Trux was barely voicing his words.

"She probably messed up your respiration mechanism _twitch_ , _uh_ , let me take a look," Scraptool suggested as he climbed on him, D-Structs couldn't get himself to complain or react in any way.

" _Uum_ , could you _twitch_ , you know…" on this, T-Trux opened his mouth, but just as much as to let his tiny friend slip in. Skrap-It turned his headlights on.

" _Hmm_ , this smells _sniff sniff_ … fresh and _ooh_ scrappy _twitch_ … Nice," he commented, petting and rubbing his head against the walls of D-Structs's throat. This irritated the T-Trux, he tried to control it but he couldn't, he coughed again, launching the Scraptool out of himself…

" _Uh_ … _h_ - _huh_ , well, what did you find _cough_ out?" he asked, ignoring what just happened.

"Well… I might've got… a little bit… carried away, and… _heh he_ …" he nervously smiled as he explained.

D-Structs furiously glared at him, he opened his mouth, lowering his head, " _*ROAR*Aaaaaaah! Cough_ _cough cough cough cough_ , _ahnnn_ … _Nnnn_ ," he quietly groaned and panted in pain.

"Alright, even I could've told you that wasn't a good idea," Skrap-It stated. T-Trux was leaning on the wall again, he glared at him and growled as if he was saying, "You are not helping…"

"Maybe I could try again?" Skrap-It suggested, the concern was noticeable in his voice.

"No! I'd prefer you'd stay away from my jaws," D-Structs replied, looking at him skeptically, "And never mention it…" he thought but didn't voice this, the fact that Skrap-It had literally entered him seemed more than weird and embarrassing to D-Structs.

* * *

*Flatirons*

"Waldo, Ace," Xee whispered when she finally reached the garage.

" _Mmm_ , _yawn_ … Xee?" Ace groggily asked, not sure who she saw.

"What in the crater are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Waldo joined sleepy as well.

Xee took a deep breath, "I'm here because I…"

"… Need help?"

Three Reptools turned to discover whose voice had interrupted them.

"Revvit? What are you doing here?" Ace was the first to ask.

"Xee. Is something wrong?" green Tool ignored her question and turned to Xee, his tone was giving away he knew something.

"Yes, something weird happened. And I can't manage to understand why," she admitted.

"What happened to him?" Revvit repeated.

"Wait, hold on. Who are you two talking about?" Waldo asked them.

"I guess there is no use of lying anymore…" Xee whispered to herself, "It's about D-Structs".

"Xee was sneaking out and going in his Lair to repair him for the last couple of days," Revvit explained…

"And I thought the Trux were crazy. You just beat them all, Xee!" Waldo exclaimed in shock.

"It's not as crazy as it may sound, I promise. But something went wrong when I was replacing his respiration system," Xee explained.

" _Hm_ , was there anything else you replaced?" Revvit asked suspiciously.

"Transmission. And I made a lot of changes on his coolant system as well," Xee admitted, "But when I finished the respiration he started coughing and twisting in pain".

" _Huh_ , no wonder. Considering what you did to him," Waldo joined.

"But. I just repaired a couple of things?" she couldn't understand.

Revvit started: "That is the thing, you replaced them, Xee. There is a difference. His systems can function properly only with parts that are compatible with his engine's design…" "… And there is only so much replacing systems can take," Ace continued.

"If you take too much out and do not replace it with identical parts, his systems are very likely to reject them," Revvit concluded.

"No... No! What have I done?" Xee exclaimed, collapsing on the ground.

"Xee..." Revvit started, "... You didn't know".

"He trusted me. And I failed. I said I could do this... I was wrong," she concluded, desperation filling each word with fragments of endless guilt she felt.

"Well, maybe it wouldn't happen if you asked one of us," Waldo stated, Ace pushed him, indicating him to shut up.

"No, Ace. Waldo is right. This is all my fault. If only I had asked..." she continued.

"That does not matter now. What matters is finding a solution to our problem. **Together** ," Revvit smiled, offering to Xee his front leg so she can get up.

"No, you don't need my help. I did enough…" Xee looked away.

"W-We all mess up sometimes. And hurt someone, but you didn't d-do it on purpose. No matter what, you can always try to make up for what you did," they heard a quiet whisper nearby, it made them freeze in place.

"Click-Clack?" Ace guessed, searching for him in the darkness.

"How long have you been standing there and listening?" Waldo asked when he realized where the Tool was.

"Ever since Xee walked in here. But I didn't want to interrupt you," he admitted, a bit embarrassed.

"But how can I fix this?" Xee questioned again.

" **We** are going to modify Ty's parts so, they can work for D-Structs as well. It is as easy as that," Revvit assured her.

" _Uh_ , are you sure that's gonna be easy, Rev? How are we supposed to adjust all the T-Trux' parts we have?" Ace tilted her head in disbelief.

"We do not have to change them all, but only the most important ones, simply put, we will work only on the ones that can affect him," green Reptool explained.

"You can do that without me. I could mess something up again…" Xee notified as she turned to the exit, intending to leave.

"But we need your help, Xee," Revvit called her.

She turned back to him, "Why? What do I know that you already don't?" she almost yelled before she started walking away again.

"You are the only one who has seen D-Structs's engine and knows its design, as well as its mark. And we need all that information to work," he smiled as he pointed out the facts.

" _Huh_ …" Xee sighed, "Fine".

"Alright then, let's Tool it up!" Waldo exclaimed.

…

"So, how old is he?" "How strong is his engine?" "Which model does he have?" Xee was attacked by hundreds of questions within only a couple of seconds.

"Al-alright. One by one! According to what I saw, he is four and a half seasons old," she started.

"Got it," Ace replied, adjusting something right away.

"Engine' strength is 4000…" Xee continued.

Revvit was shocked by this, he started thinking aloud, " _Wow_! 4000? That is remarkably stronger than Ty's is. I have always assumed D-Structs possessed the incredible power, but that is beyond impressive. It does make me wonder what combination assured such strength…" "… Maybe you could ask him about his parents after we finish the parts he needs to function properly again," Waldo interrupted him, criticizing.

"Right. My apologies. Please, go on, Xee," green Reptool excused himself.

"I am not too sure about the model actually. It was… weird. I've never seen anything like that," she admitted.

" _Hmm_ , it could be that it does not exactly match up with his age. It might have something to do with the fact he has a close relative such as D-Stroy," Revvit stated.

"Why would that have anything to do with that? They look nothing like they're the same age, D-Stroy even called him 'little brother'!" Waldo reminded him.

Revvit proceeded to explain, "True. But I was referring to their parents. When there are two T-Trux of a close age that have the same parents, in most cases, they come to develop a very close relationship…" "… _Yeah_ right, ' **very** close'," the red Tool sarcastically interrupted him.

"Still, what does that have to do with an unusual engine model, Rev?" this time Ace asked.

"The only somewhat reasonable guess I can make is that he started developing one kind of engine, but managed to develop the kind his brother had as well. So, he ended up with some kind of weird but powerful combination of engine models," Revvit finished, seemingly a bit confused himself.

"Yes, but how can that happen?" much like everyone else, Xee couldn't understand this.

"It is incredibly rare. But the only thing that can force engine modifications at such a young age is… being born with **faulty** **mechanisms** ," Revvit made a pause, "In that case, systems reach for the closest solution available in the transferred genes, giving modifications as a result, in the rare cases when those changes do not just push the Trux into a quicker end by shutting the engine down, that is. It is likely that D-Structs's systems picked a combination that took part in creating D-Stroy's model. And saved his life…"

" _Woah_ ," Tools quietly gasped.

…

"We have to finish this!" Xee exclaimed after a couple of minutes of that by shock caused silence.

* * *

*Lair*

Skrap-It stopped trying to assume how much time he'd spent listening to the soft whimper and sounds that suggested trembling, quivering… it was coming from D-Structs…

"D-D-Structs?" he whispered, trying for at least twentieth time to get a word out of the Trux. He decided to come to him. The sight before him was…

D-Structs's body was continuously trembling, and not just a little, every single metal plate seemed to be shaking. His mouth wasn't closed nor open so, his jaws were scratching against one another, chattering from cold. They were making soft and quiet clinging sounds, but in the dead silence that was covering the cave, that could've been heard as clearly as a thunder hitting without a storm. He was still coughing periodically, but not nearly as much as he was before since he'd stopped attempting to speak long ago. But that constant quivering was what intrigued Skrap-It, he had to ask.

"D-Structs, why are you trembling _twitch_?" as expected, he received no answer so, he decided to climb on him and find an answer to his question. He'd assumed the Trux was cold, so he touched the metal near his engine to check its temperature. The immense heat of it burnt him instantly, he practically jumped away from it.

" _AAAH_!" he exclaimed, holding his burnt leg with another one, "How in the world can you be cold when you're boiling hot _twitch_?!" D-Structs's eyes closed again, just to open almost a minute later, it was like an extremely slow blinking, as far as Skrap-It could tell. T-Trux didn't reply so, Scraptool went to examine the rest of his body. He climbed higher, closer to his neck where coolant system was. Before he even touched it, he felt that part was giving out plenty of cold air. When Skrap-It placed his burnt front leg on it, he discovered it was as cold as ice, if not colder.

" _Burrr_! How…" he started quietly before becoming louder, "… How can the engine be hot while coolant is working this hard?" Tool felt a shiver went through Trux's body since he shook again.

"Wait… Your systems _twitch_. They aren't synchronized! They are working against each other instead of working together!" the Tool wasn't sure who was he telling this to since D-Structs obviously wasn't listening. Hell, he was barely mentally present, "Connections between them must've broken. Or your systems aren't… **recognizing** them…" his eyes widened, "Of course! How didn't I see it earlier _twitch_? That Reptool used Ty's parts! His system is rejecting them…"

"Sk-Skrap-… It," D-Structs whimpered weakly.

"D-Structs?" Scraptool replied, looking at him, seemingly concerned.

"I _cough cough_ , can't last… longer," he tried to form a sentence.

"Wha-WHAT! No, D-Structs _twitch_! You-you'll be fine. It's just a little temperature issue. Right?" Skrap-It panicked, yelling at him.

"N-no. _Cough_ , my systems are… stopping…" he barely managed to explain.

"NO! No, D-Structs!" he jumped in front of him, looking directly into his eyes, "No. You won't… stop functioning!"

T-Trux softly snorted out, smiling at his Tool friend while his eyes were slowly closing, "Thank you, Skrap-It… for… everything," he whispered before he let his eyes close, placing his head on the ground. Waiting…

 _ **Huh**_ **, finally done! God, I hate this thing! It's been torturing me, smirking from the folder for two months, as if it was saying, "** _ **Heeeh**_ **, you didn't finish me. People want to read more.** _ **Gaah**_ **, it's your fault…" etc.**

 **However, there you go!**

 **IMPORTANT! About all the facts I pointed out here:**

 **It absolutely makes sense that Prop-Top wasn't able to lift D-Structs, in the episode "Cliffhanger" we saw what happened when Dozer fell and Washout had to carry both him and Ty, (if we consider the game** _ **Dinotrux: Trux it up**_ **is canon) the game says that Ty weights 200 tons while Dozer weights 183 tons. This weight was too much for Washout, and he started heading down, meaning a Pteracopter can't carry something that weights 383 tons. Game says that D-Structs weights 300 tons, and considering T-Trux' body build, it only makes sense that he is too much for a regular Pteracopter.**

 **D-Structs's age & engine strength – age is assumed according to my headcanon, and four and a half seasons equals 22 years and 6 months when transferred into human years. And engine strength/power is also from the game, equals 4000 horsepower, but I couldn't use hp in Dinotrux world.**

 **Engine modification is something I thought of while I was writing. There is not much left to say since I gave all I got to help Revvit explain that.**

 **I'd like to know what do you think of:**

 **Jett' and Fliper's appearance**

 **Conversations between D-Structs and the Darcopters**

 **D-Structs's behavior at the beginning**

 **Xee's behavior**

 **How's the relationship between Xee and D-Structs developing**

 **The way she messed up**

 **Also, sorry, I know that Revvit and especially Xee jumped out of their character at one point. Xee was out of it for quite a while. But that's all I could think of. So, sorry…**

 **Btw, during the Scraptor fight, I forgot I switched D-Structs's tail, and I called it "claw". I guess it's a good thing his new tail is 50% claw. Otherwise, I never would have got used to that… ^^;**

 **I hope you enjoyed!**


	8. A new problem

**Finally! Done with this… Also, SAD ALERT.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"N-no. No NoNoNoNoNoNoNo. D-Structs, no!" Skrap-It whispered desperately, "Please. Don't leave… I need you. I need my friend _twitch_ ," small drops of coolant started leaking from the angles of his eyes as he whimpered, sobbing against D-Structs's jaws, clinging to him, "You. Are the only one I've ever had… _sob_ , please. Don't leave me. I'm sorry for everything, every time I messed up. But _sob_ , but if you stay… I'll be better. Please D-Structs, fight it. Fight for yourself _twitch_ , and please, fight this… for me…"

"Wake up… _sob_ ," he whispered again, "Wake up, you stupid pile of parts!" Skrap-It exclaimed in agony, punching the metal before him with his feet, "You can't… do this…" he cried quietly against D-Structs's closed eyes.

"It is worse than we thought!" Scraptool turned when he heard a voice behind him, he even tried to pull it together, he discovered it was Revvit who said that.

"Quick. We have to put these in!" Xee ordered, gesturing at the parts they all carried.

"No!" Skrap-It exclaimed, angrily looking at them, " **You** won't come near him _twitch_ ever again!" He managed to quickly wipe his tears off.

Revvit's eyes narrowed, "Skrap-It, we have to-"

"No, Revvit. He's right," Xee interrupted him, moving closer to the Scraptool, "I made a huge mistake, and I can't blame you for not wanting to trust me. But please, Skrap-It, try to believe that causing any of this was never my intention," she assured him, guilt filling each of her words.

"I want to fix this. Please, let us help him," she asked. Scraptool glanced at D-Structs again, he nervously bit his tiny jaw, knowing he doesn't have a choice…

"F-fine!" he accepted without looking at the Reptools. Skrap-It didn't get his eyes off the Tools while they worked although the numbness he felt right now wasn't allowing him to understand a word or anything that was happening right now. He just vacantly gaped at D-Structs's motionless body that was now covered in Reptools.

After a few hours, they were finally done.

"Well?" he exclaimed, looking at them, seemingly crazy.

"Now we wait," Xee looked at him and then glanced at a T-Trux behind her.

Scraptool stood there for quite a while until he decided he can't do it anymore. He raced to D-Structs, but he stopped when he reached him. Skrap-It skeptically raised his leg and placed it on T-Trux's eye, pressing his head on D-Structs's cheek. Quietly sobbing again. But then, he felt something wet forming in Trux's closed eyes. Tool backed away to take a better look and saw a… tear.

"Reptools! Get over here!" he exclaimed. They got up since they were resting on the ground and gathered around the body. Xee wiped a liquid off D-Structs's eye.

"If he can cry, then his coolant systems are functioning," she concluded.

"And if his coolant systems work, then so does his engine," Revvit agreed.

"But then why isn't he waking up?" Ace asked, confused.

"I do not know. But there must be some way to restart all of his-" green Reptool was thinking aloud.

"Revvit!" a voice coming from behind them interrupted him.

"Ty?" said Reptool turned to face his best friend. And it seemed the rest of the gang was following him.

"Have those bits of yours damaged your senses or something!" Dozer furiously exclaimed.

"What are you all doing here?" Skya said in a similar tone.

Xee stepped forward, "We came to fix D-Structs".

A gang looked at the unconscious Trux.

"What happened?" Ty asked her.

"I… was taking your spare parts and used them on him. I didn't think he would have such a severe reaction to them," she looked into the ground.

"Well, did you fix D-dude?" Ton-Ton drove closer to the Reptools.

"Well, technically. Yes," Revvit nodded.

"Then we can all leave," Ty concluded as he turned. Tools' eyes widened.

"We can't leave yet!" Xee glared at them.

"Why not? He's fixed, right?" Dozer joined a red T-Trux.

"We still have to find a way to jumpstart his engine. We have everything under control, you can wait for us outside. And how did you even find us?" Xee tilted her head, confused.

"Easy! Rev-dude etched a note for us on garage's wall," Ton-Ton grinned.

"He did…" she turned to the said Tool, "Why?"

"Just in case we-" he nervously smiled.

"You didn't trust me. You wanted Trux here because you thought something would happen…" she whispered.

"Of course I trust your judgment, Xee. But that does not mean I trust D-Structs's unpredictable nature," he explained, "We came here and did everything we could. I must agree with Ty. We **should** leave".

"I don't understand. Why did you ever let him return if you don't intend to try to give him a chance? You could end up being surprised, you know?" she stated.

"I see your point, Xee. We'll leave him now and talk about this," Ty repeated.

"Did you hear what I just said? I won't leave a job unfinished," she hissed.

"Xee, I really think we should-" Revvit tried

"No, Revvit. I'll stay here and come to the garage later. If you want, leave," she calmly concluded.

This started to irritate Ty, he was becoming angry, "Xee! You-"

He stopped talking when a claw dug into the ground around the said Reptool, separating her from the others. D-Structs slowly got up, he was definitely still in need of rest, which was confirmed when he placed a hand on a rock wall, in need of support.

Despite that, he looked at the group of Trux just as fearlessly as always, "She said, **leave** ," he glared at Ty, he had a tired look in his eyes. Dinotrux were shocked.

"Let her go!" red T-Trux yelled threateningly.

" **I'm not holding her,"** D-Structs shook his head on what everyone looked over to Xee. And indeed, she was willingly standing there, surrounded by the tail she had recently built, with no intention of moving.

"Xee?" Revvit looked at her, begging her to come. She looked into the ground, looking away from them. They realized there was nothing they could do about this. Because for once D-Structs wasn't the problem, **it was Xee.**

When they got out of the Lair, T-Trux let his head drop a little lower and in less proud position. After a few moments, when he was sure they are gone, he let it fall back onto the ground. He was panting.

"This really makes a Tool wonder where are your physical limits when it comes to proving to others that you're always high and mighty," she said as she approached him.

D-Structs wanted to say something, but he couldn't.

"There is no limit. And that is bound to take its toll on him _twitch_ ," Skrap-It also walked over to the T-Trux.

"W… _huh_ What do _uh_ you want me to _huuh_ do, apologize?" T-Trux asked sarcastically while he was panting.

"How are you feeling?" she answered his question with another question.

"Surprisingly… functional," he glared at her.

"I am sorry. I didn't intend to get you in this situation. I didn't know…" she looked at him apologetically.

After a couple of minutes of silence, he spoke, "My tail needs adjustments".

She looked up at him, surprised when he lowered his tail so it was closer to the ground. She smiled and nodded, already on her way to check. But when she moved away from his head:

" _COUGH COUGH_ ".

"Are you alright?" she looked at him.

"I-I think some coolant ended up among _cough_ respirational systems," he whispered.

" _Hmm_ ," she suspiciously hummed, tilting her head, "Cough again," she came in front of him.

"What. On purpose?" he asked in disbelief.

"Come on," she nodded.

D-Structs opened his mouth and almost immediately: " _Cough cough cough_. _Cough cough_ …"

"Alright, you can stop now," she said.

"I _cough cough_ can't!" he exclaimed.

Xee stood for a moment before jumping into his mouth between the coughs. D-Structs's coughing was stopping him from swallowing her accidentally. She made her way to the back of his throat, discovering a strayed bolt jumping around and hitting sensitive thin metal, causing all the coughing. She grabbed it and crawled out.

"D-don't do that… ever again," he weakly said when she got out.

"Do you want this back then?" she raised the bolt.

"I'll pass," he tilted his head.

"Rest, D-Structs," she suggested. His eyes were already closed.

"Will you be here?" she turned to Skrap-It. He nodded, looking at D-Structs with worry.

She ran outside, rushing towards the Flatirons.

* * *

 **Yes, it's short, but my inspiration for "What now?" is on level -1, at least. I've been trying to finish this practically ever since I uploaded chapter 7, and I think I'll end it here.**

 **I'm hoping to figure out some plot that won't just be talk, talk, and more talk for chapter 9.**

 **I hope you enjoyed more than I enjoyed writing this.**


	9. The Tower

**I'm finally back at this.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

"Revvit!" Xee exclaimed upon her arrival at the garage.

"Xee," the said Tool ran out in a hurry, not even stopping as he replied, "I am sorry, but Skya has spotted a strange light at the edge of the Endless Desert. We must check it to make sure it is nothing. But we will talk later," he jumped on Skya's tail and she drove off right away. Xee saw them catching up with other Trux a moment later.

…

Craneosaur sighed when they finally arrived at the source of light, "Are you kidding me? Another ridiculously tall tower of scrap in the middle of nowhere?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"Well, this time it's really more of a rock tower with scrap on the top, dude," Ton-Ton corrected her, staring at the shiny part on top of the rock stack.

"The question is. Who created it this time?" the green and yellow Tool nodded, pensively rubbing his neck with one of his front legs.

"I think we can write D-Structs off the list of suspects," Ty looked at Revvit, asking for approval of this statement.

"Indeed," Reptool gave a nod before jumping on the red T-Trux. "Skya, could you give me a hook?"

" _Ha_ , like you've gotta ask," she grinned, tossing her hook to him with a grunt. And within a second, Reptool was launched to the top of the tall tower.

"Well, Rev?" he heard Ty's voice from down below.

"Intriguing…" Revvit quietly commented, analyzing the piece of scrap without touching it.

"Could we know what's so intriguing?" Skya smirked, it seemed she was the only one who'd managed to hear his comment. But instead of replying, Revvit took her hook and attached it to the piece of metal.

"You can pull it down… gently," he felt he had to add this last bit, just in case.

"Not sure how much I can do with this angle, Revvit so, you might want to hold on tight," she started carefully dragging the metal off the edge. Once he had no ground beneath him, Reptool started free falling. He pressed his eyes shut and started screaming. By doing so he'd failed to notice he'd stopped falling almost right away.

Ty snorted, unable to hold back a chuckle, " _Um_. _Haha_ , Rev?" Trux tried to call him, but Tool still couldn't hear him.

"REVVIT!" Dozer shouted, making them all freeze in surprise, including the said Reptool.

Tool nervously cleared his throat, realizing how embarrassing the whole situation must've looked. He felt Skya's hook shook slightly, indicated she also chuckled.

Revvit's eyes narrowed in irritation, "Could you put me down now…" he looked at the Craneosaur, and on his surprise, she just nodded before she did so. He was especially thankful she chose not to mock him about that whole _incident_.

"Sooo, what is this, Rev-dude?"

"Judging by the state this scrap is in, I am 85% certain that this is an abandoned Scrapadactyl nest".

"And what about that 15%?" Dozer narrowed his eyes.

"It might just be another tower of scrap".

"Oh," yellow one nodded.

"If it was a nest, it's the tallest one I've ever seen," Skya stated, looking up.

"Hm…"

"What is it, Ty?" Revvit asked as he climbed on his head again.

"I was just thinking about what is it about Scraptor Valley that makes most of them want to live there," T-Trux shot him a suggestive smile.

"Um, that's cool, dude. But what does that have to do with this?" Ton-Ton asked.

"I believe Ty is suggesting that we turn this nest into a place that will be as suitable for Scrapadactyls as Scraptor Valley is for Scraptors," Revvit explained.

"Oooh, right," the Ankylodump nodded, "But why would we want to do that?"

"Unlike Scraptors, Scrapadactyls that live in here are scattered around the crater. So, if we could concentrate a high percent of crater's Scrapadactyls here, I estimate we could reduce the Scrapadactyl attacks up to twenty percent".

"I feel like that's a good thing. But what does any of that mean?" Dozer looked at him, as confused as everyone else.

Revvit shook his head, "If we could turn this nest into heaven for Scrapadactyls, there will be more of them here and less all over the crater".

"Well, why didn't you just say that?" Dozer exclaimed and the Reptool just rolled his eyes.

"That sounds good to me. Any plans to share, Rev?" Ty shot him an encouraging smile.

"Indeed," Reptool nodded, euphorically jumping down and on the nearest rock.

He explained as he etched his ideas in the boulder:

"We need to make the nest bigger in every way. It has to be taller and consist of more ledges on which we could build nests. It also needs to have a sustainable water supply and -"

"Hold on, hold on. How are we supposed to maintain water in the desert?" Dozer interrupted him.

"You have a point, Dozer. That's why it's a good thing that we are on the edge of the Endless Desert. Which means we have higher chances of finding the water we need," Revvit clarified.

"And then all we need to do is create an oasis," Ty finished.

"Precisely. We will need trees, a lot of them. Their roots will make the ground more arable and make sure the water supply does not dry out. As for the nests…"

"We'd have to make this a lot taller than it is now," Skya concluded, looking at the rock tower.

"That… is correct," Revvit nodded. His expression gave off a twinge of uncertainty as he eyed the tower from top to bottom.

"Higher than this?" Dozer shouted in disbelief, "But this thing is already taller than our light tower! How are we supposed to make it taller than it already is?"

"It will be a challenge," Revvit admitted.

"Then it's a good thing we love challenges," Ty encouraged him.

"Yeah, don't worry, Rev-dude. We'll just catch a few Superchargers and finish this before you know it. And then I'll have plenty of time to ride on those sweet desert ramps!" Ton-Ton agreed, whispering the last part.

"Hah. Good luck with finding any these days," Dozer commented.

"I am afraid Dozer is right, Ton-Ton, there are not any more Superchargers in the crater," green Reptool explained.

"Aw, bummer, dude".

A smile flashed over Revvit's face before he spoke, "But…" he jumped back on the rock where his plans were, "If we could get enough Trux to help-"

"It might not be so impossible after all," Ty finished his sentence for him.

"That will take an awful lot of Trux," Dozer stated.

"Good thing there's just that many in the crater," Ty smiled.

"Skya will go and talk to Craneosaurs and Gluphosaurs. Dozer, Dozeratops and Drillasaurs. Ton-Ton, Ankylodumps and Liftasaurs. Ty and I will get Cementasaurs and Stegarbasaurs," Revvit explained.

"Sounds good to me. Let's Trux it up!" Ty exclaimed before they all headed back.

* * *

 **I know this is short but it's meant to be an introduction so, I decided to leave it at this.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. Comment, please.**


End file.
